


Get the Sheets Messed Up

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 61,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After getting kicked out of home and living on the streets with no way of getting money, Kellin decides to become a prostitute. Vic, the owner of an underground prostitution agency takes it upon himself to train Kellin into being skilled sex worker.





	1. Chapter 1

The Oxford dictionary describes prostitution as the practice or occupation of engaging in sexual activity with someone for payment. It’s also illegal and only the lowest of low people would find themselves caught up in it, at least that’s what society says. You see it happen in movies; mostly scantily dressed, trashy-looking women offering their services to rich business men. But I’ve never actually witnessed anything of the likes first hand, that was until now.

What was I, a teenage male who was raised in a strict, Christian household, doing sitting in an office at a gay club that was known in the underground for being a central meeting point for gay prostitution? It was my new friend, Justin’s, idea. I had been kicked out of home a month or so ago because my Jesus-loving parents found out that I’m gay and they gave me an ultimatum: either “turn” straight or leave. I was sick and tired of pretending to be straight for so many years so I just left. If I had known how difficult my life would have gotten then maybe I would have stayed and pretended to be straight.

I had no other family and my friends wouldn’t take me in so I ended up living on the streets of a city in California. I had no job experience so it was impossible for me to find a job so it got to the point where I was practically begging for money from strangers. Things went from bad to worse when another homeless man stole the few belongings that I had brought from home. I ended up going back to my parents and pleading with them to let me come back, but they didn’t want an abomination like me living under their roof.

To be honest, I was ready to just end my life then and there, but then I met someone, Justin. How exactly did I meet him? Well he came up to me on the street and said one thing to me; “how much?” He thought I was a prostitute selling my body on the street and once I told him that I wasn’t he said that I had the right kind of look that a lot of guys were after; small and pale with a pretty face. Justin stayed and spoke to me for a while longer and I told him my situation. He then told me that I could make money if I got into prostitution. The thought disgusted me at first, but I was desperate for the money and this seemed to be my only option, so that’s how I found myself seated in the office of the club, waiting for the boss or whatever to come in and see me. Apparently going through one of the underground agencies is a lot safer than just finding clients on my own.

I was nervous as hell as I waited. I could hear music outside the room and also the sounds of moaning. When I had come in and was shown to the office I had to pass many doors and it didn’t take a genius to find out what was happening behind them. I was starting to feel a little anxious waiting here until the door opened and someone walked in. I turned around to see a man come in. He was maybe in his mid-twenties and was dressed casually.

“Kellin, right?” He asked as he pushed the door shut and walked around to the other side of the desk. He held out his hand for me and I reached forward to shake it.

“Um, yes, I’m Kellin.” I said, my usual shy nature coming through. Damn it, I wanted to at least act confident.

“Jaime.” He said with a smile. He sat down in his chair and I leant back in mine.

“So you’re like, the boss or…?” I questioned. I wasn’t sure what to call him. What do you call someone who runs an illegal prostitution business?

“Something like that.” He said with a smirk. He leant forward, putting his elbows on the table and he looked at me, just examining me. I probably looked a mess right now. I usually managed to stay clean by using the public showers by the beach, but my clothes were definitely getting worn out.

“Well you’ve got the right body and look for this business. Can I see some I.D?” He asked. I nodded and tossed him my I.D. My wallet was the one thing I had actually managed not to lose.

“Kellin Quinn, aged 18. Hm, barely legal.” He said. I just nodded nervously and looked away from him. “Catch.” He said, causing me to look up at him again as he tossed my wallet back to me. I caught it and put it in my back pocket.

“So, when do I start?” I asked timidly. I had no clue how things around here worked.

“I like your eagerness, I really do. But the interview isn’t over yet.” He said.

“Oh, sorry.” I muttered.

“Hm, I like this thing you have going on where you’re all shy. Some men absolutely love the submissive type and you would be perfect. What are your specialties in the bedroom?” He asked.

“M-my specialties?” I questioned.

“Yeah, blow jobs? Bondage? What are you good at?” He asked. I looked down at my hands and my face heated up.

“I, uh, I’m a…v-virgin.” I stuttered, getting embarrassed.

“You’re a virgin?” He asked in shock. “What the hell possessed you to become a prostitute then?” He sounded mad. I don’t like conflict. I really don’t like it at all. It was a stupid idea for me to come here.

“I’m sorry I’ve wasted your time.” I said quickly and got up, ready to make my escape.

“No, wait.” I heard him get up and run around the table. He was quick and he ended up standing between me and the door. I looked up at him, still feeling embarrassed. “Wait, don’t leave. It’s not that big of a problem. You’ve literally got the most perfect look for this business. I’m just going to need someone to train you for a few weeks.”

“Train me?” I asked.

“Yes, train you in the skills of sex. This isn’t the first time I’ve had a virgin show up here, well actually you’re the second one. Just stay here. I’m going to go and round up my best customers and get someone to take you home with them.” He said and before I could say anything or even process what he said, he was gone.

Train me? He’s actually going to get some stranger to train me? I guess that shouldn’t shock me at all, I mean if I became a prostitute then I’d be having sex with random strangers all the time then, wouldn’t I? I took a deep breath and went back over to my seat and sat down. Maybe I’m getting way in over my head here. This was full-on but I had no other options. There was nothing else I could do to get by in the world.

I waited there for a long time. How long could it possibly take to round up whoever he was looking for? I guess it would take a while if they weren’t here at the club to begin with. Eventually though the door opened and I stood up quickly, turning around to see Jaime walk in, followed by four men who lined themselves up. The first man was big, muscly and had dirty blonde hair. His eyes raked over me and if I wasn’t mistaken there was a glint of evil in them. Next to him was a man with long ginger hair, next to that man was a man who was tall and skinny with short black hair, and finally next to him was man who looked completely disinterested. He was tan, perhaps Hispanic and had shoulder-length brown hair. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, a little away from the other three men.

“Alright gentlemen,” Jaime started as paced up and down between me and the other men. “Here we have Kellin. He’s 18 and has been living on the streets for the past month and wants to get into the business. However, he is a virgin, so it’s one of your lucky days. I need one of you to take him home for a couple of weeks and train him in the art of sex. You need to teach him everything he’ll need to know. But of course, he comes at a price. Let the bidding start at $5000.”

I’m being auctioned off? I wanted to shout that that was ridiculous, but I bit my tongue because I had no other option.

“5000.” The scary-looking man with blonde hair said.

“5100.” The red head said. This started on a little bidding war between the two while the other two stayed quiet. I wasn’t attracted to the red-haired man at all but I sure hope he won because the other man, well I really didn’t like the way he was looking at me.

“10000.” The blonde one said. Everyone looked to the red haired man, waiting to see if he made another offer, but he didn’t.

“Alright, 10000 going once…” Jaime said. I looked at the other men desperately. I was legitimately scared that I was going to end up with him. Who knows the things he could do to me. “Going twice…” I mouthed the word ‘please’ to the others. They all looked at each other. The two in the middle shook their heads, giving up.

“11000.” The one on the end spoke.

“12000.” The scary guy countered.

“20000.” The other man spoke.

“Oh come on, Vic. We both know I could go on all day.” The scary man said, turning to the other who I guess was named Vic. “21000.”

“50000.” Vic said, making us all gasp at the large jump in offers that he just made.

“51000.” The other man said, gritting his teeth. Vic shot him a glare.

“60000. You’re over-ruled. This auction is over.” Vic snapped. Can he even do that?

“You can’t do that!” The scary man snapped back.

“I own the business, I can do what I want. You can all leave now.” Vic said back. Oh so he owns the business and not Jaime then? I was so confused as to what was going on right now. I just kept my mouth shut. The scary man and the two others left the room, leaving me there with Vic and Jaime.

“You know, boss, if you wanted him you could have just said so and we could have skipped the whole auction thing.” Jaime said to Vic. How could this Vic guy be the boss? He didn’t look a day over 21 so how could he own a business like this? Shouldn’t he be off at college like all the other people his age?

“I didn’t want him.” Vic said. What a surprise, yet another person who doesn’t want me. I’m starting to feel like I’m just a nuisance in general.

“Do you want me to call Jesse or Jack back?” Jaime asked. Vic sighed and looked at me.

“No, I’ll deal with this myself.” He said. Great, now he’s talking about me like I’m some sort of problem. Yet still, I kept my mouth shut, trying to be respectful. That’s something I had actually learnt from my parents; I was to be seen and not heard. I was to talk when spoken to and I was to be respectful at all times and keep my bad opinions to myself. I was like that most of the time because that’s how I was raised.

“Follow me.” Vic said to me and he turned and walked out the door. I just looked at Jaime and he gave me a reassuring smile, so I gave one back, and then I followed Vic out of the room. I followed close behind him through the hallways until we left out the back of the club. I kept following him across a mostly empty street and to a…a fucking limousine? Was he rich or something? He opened the door for me and I climbed in, moving over to the far end. He got in too and shut the door behind him before picking pressing a little button and speaking into an intercom.

“Take us home.” He said and stopped pressing the button and looked at me. “Kellin, right?” I nodded quickly.

“I’m Vic.” He said.

“Nice to meet you.” I said politely. We didn’t speak anymore on the way to what I guessed was his house. I kept glancing at him every now and again and he looked deep in thought. I was incredibly thankful that he had ‘bought’ me instead of letting the scary man win. I probably would have already lost my virginity now if I had gone home with him. I decided to voice my appreciation when the limo stopped.

“Thank you for, like, buying me or whatever.” I said sheepishly. It sounded so stupid saying that out loud. He looked over at me and gave me a small smile.

“Well it was better than you ending up with Dylan. He’s kind of, well let’s just say abusive.” Vic said.

“Yeah, I think I could tell.” I said.

“Mhm, come on, we’re here.” He said and got out of the limo. I crawled out after him and ended up looking at a fucking huge house. Like really, it was absolutely massive and looked really expensive. It looked like we had driven up some kind of hill too and this house was on the edge of it. Looking around I could see the sparkling lights of the city down below.

“Wow, you live here?” I asked.

“Yup.” He said and gestured for me to follow him, so I did, well I walked beside him. I opened my mouth to ask a question but then shut it because I didn’t want to annoy him or whatever.

“Ask what you’re going to ask.” He said. I guess he noticed.

“Oh, I was just going to ask how someone as young as you owns a place like this.” I said. “And, how old are you?” I added.

“I own this because of a large trust fund and from starting a business a couple of years ago that rose pretty quickly. Also, I’m 20. There’s not much else you need to know about me.” He said. It was at that point that I got the vibe that he was a secretive person. I didn’t say anything else as he led me through the house. It was beautiful in here, like extravagant and luxurious. He led me through a hallway and we got to a set of spiralling stairs. This was insane. I couldn’t believe how magnificent this place was. It was like royalty lived here.

“Do you live here with anyone else?” I asked.

“No. Well, a couple maids come and go.” He said bluntly. I followed him up the stairs and we went through another hall. He walked into a bedroom and I followed. This was probably the biggest bedroom I have ever seen in my life. There was a large king sized bed in the centre of the room. There was also a couch and a television in the room, plus a couple of bookshelves. Heck, this place was probably bigger than my house back home. Vic walked over to a set of sliding doors and slid them open to reveal a walk in closet. He went in and I just stood there patiently. He came back out holding some clothing then walked back past me and out the door, once again gesturing for me to follow him.

“That was my room.” He said and stopped a little down the hall at another. He opened the door and another room was revealed that looked identical to his. “This one will be yours for the remainder of your stay. I take it you don’t have any belongings?”

“No, I don’t.” I said. He handed me the clothes he was holding and I took them. There were just sweats and a shirt.

“I’ll buy you some more tomorrow but these will do for now. Go and take a shower,” He said and pointed to a door that was connected to the room, “I’ll be waiting here when you get out. Be quick.”

I could tell he was the type of person that didn’t like messing around so I hopped to it, quickly going over to the bathroom and walking in. The bathroom of course was just as luxurious as the rest of the house. The shower was four times as big as the one I had back at my parent’s home. It had been a while since I had a hot shower so I wasted no time undressing and getting under the hot, refreshing water and giving myself a proper clean. I felt like I was being spoilt in this place, but it was really nice knowing that I’d have a home, even if it was just for a couple of weeks. I was a little scared though for what the next couple of weeks held. I didn’t know what Vic was going to do to me. He was a stranger after all, but whatever happened it had to be better than living on the streets.

I finished the shower quickly, feeling better than I had in a long time. I got dried and dressed in what I guessed were his clothes. They fit me perfectly. I went back out into the main room and saw Vic sitting there on the couch, waiting for me.

“Sorry I took so long.” I said. I didn’t think I took long but it was like my first instinct was to apologize.

“You didn’t, it’s fine. Come over here and let’s get started.” He said. I nervously went over to him and sat on the couch next to him and he turned to me.

“Alright, so you’re a virgin?” He questioned. I nodded. “Okay, how good are you blow jobs?” I looked away from him and a blush crept onto my cheek.

“I, uhm, I’ve never given one before.” I said.

“You’re kidding me.” He said in shock. I just shrugged my shoulders, refusing to make eye contact again. “Alright, what about hand jobs?” I didn’t say anything so I guess he got the hint that I hadn’t done that either. “Holy fuck, okay next you’re going to tell me you haven’t even kissed a guy before.”

My silence told him that that was also true. Wow, I am such a fucking loser.

“I’ve kissed a couple of girls.” I said and looked up at him finally.

“What are you even doing getting involved in this business?” He asked me.

“Because I want to be.” I said with a little more confidence. “This is what I want to do.” I had to at least act confident now. I didn’t want him kicking me out back onto the streets.

“I definitely have my work cut out for me now.” He said and sighed. He reached forward to the coffee table in front of the couch and opened the drawer. He took out a remote control and turned the television on. He wants to watch TV now? I gave him a confused look but he just flicked through channels until he stopped on one. It was a locked channel. He put in a code and then on the screen was gay porn. I blushed and looked away.

“Ever watched porn before?” He asked me. I shook my head quickly. “Well you’re going to so you at least get an idea of what’s going on.” He reached over to me and pushed my chin up so I was watching the screen. There was a man behind another man, well for lack of a better word, fucking him. I kept watching the screen, my face going a little hot. This was so unheard of where I lived with my parents. People didn’t just watch porn, especially gay porn, especially with another man.

“Okay, you watch this for a while and do not, I repeat, do not touch yourself until I get back. Just watch and learn.” He said and he got up from the couch. He walked around me and I watched him leave before I looked back at the scene on the TV.


	2. Chapter 2

The porn was, well it was something alright. I had imagined what two men having sex would look like but it was a lot different when watching it on the TV. It was a lot hotter. I had been sitting here for about half an hour watching this and I had a rock hard boner in my pants. I had no idea what to do. Vic was pretty clear about me not touching myself, but he said he was going to be back soon and when he does he’s going to see me like this!

I picked up one of the cushions that was on the couch and put it over my lap. This whole situation was weird. I was in a stranger’s house watching porn by myself. I guess I had to start getting used to being in stranger’s houses and doing things with them if I’m going to be a prostitute. I kept watching the screen as the two actors on it climaxed. That was exactly what I needed right now, but Vic kind of owned me now so if he says not to touch myself then I won’t.

Finally he came back into the room. I heard him opening the door so I looked back at him. I wonder where he went off to. He came around the side of the couch and sat down next to me. He didn’t say anything yet. He just took the pillow off of my lap and tossed it to the side. My cheeks reddened in embarrassment and I put my hands over my crotch. I sheepishly looked up at Vic.

“Good work.” He said. He looked down at my lap and smirked.

“What?” I asked, confused.

“Good work, you past your first test.” He said.

“My first test?” I questioned. I wasn’t aware that there was going to be tests. I wasn’t even aware that I had taken one.

“Yes. If your client asks you to do something, for example to not touch yourself until he gets back from somewhere, then you need to do what he says. I just needed to see if you had any self-control to not do that even though you clearly wanted to.” He said, grinning at the end and glancing down at my lap once more. This was just a little humiliating. I had rarely even talked about anything sexual before, even with my friends from school, and now here I was with this stranger openly talking to me about the current pole in my pants. I knew this would take some getting used to, so I need to relax a little and go with it.

“Oh, okay.” Was all I said.

“Alright, next lesson since we’re starting at the bottom. Hand jobs. You know what that is, right?” He said in a condescending tone.

“Yes, I’m not stupid.” I snapped.

“But apparently you’re a little sassy.” He said, “You might want to hold that in a bit. If you end up with a guy who likes it rough then he probably won’t take any mercy on you if you give him attitude.”

Rough? Maybe I’m in way over my head with this whole prostitution thing, but it’s not like I had another option. I’m sure he’d teach me how to handle it. So far Vic seems like a nice guy so I don’t think he’d hurt me, then again who really knows. Plus, if he’s the boss and he finds me clients then won’t he be able to sort out the good guys from the bad guys? I had so many questions I wanted to ask him but I didn’t want to sound stupid so I shut my mouth.

“Alright, so hand job, let’s get started.” He said and began unbuckling his belt. The way he said it and how he just went ahead undoing his pants was just so casual that it was a little shocking for me. I really had no idea what to even do right now.

“Do you, like, do this often? Like teaching someone this stuff?” I asked. He stopped what he was doing.

“No, you’re the first, why?” He asked.

“You just seem to know exactly what you’re doing.” I said.

“I’m a confident person. I guess it shows.” He said with a shrug. He continued with the belt, loosening it and pulling his zipper down. I watched on curiously in anticipation as he pulled the pants along with his red boxers down. My eyes widened when I saw him, semi-hard. I gulped, feeling a bit hot under the collar now, well more than I was before anyway.

“Um, now what?” I asked.

“First of all, it’s always good to compliment his size.” He said. I just gave Vic a clueless look. “Okay, the whole innocent thing is adorable, but you’ve got to snap out of it just a little and fake it, alright? Now tell me how big I am. And remember, no matter how big or small, you always tell him he’s big.”

I nodded quickly and thought about what to say. Oh God I’m so bad at this. “You’re big.” My voice was shaky so I knew I didn’t do good, especially since Vic rolled his eyes.

“You need to stop being so nervous. After a couple of days you’ll start feeling comfortable around me so this will be easier, but then you’ll start seeing new clients and you can’t revert back to this awkward kid. Fake it ‘til you make. Give me some enthusiasm and seduction. Pretend you’re the guys in the movie I just showed you.” He said. I felt so stupid right now and completely silly doing this, but I tried anyway.

“Wow, you’re so big.” I said, putting a little bit of enthusiasm in my voice. He frowned and shook his head.

“We’ll work on that again some other time. Now, hand job, show me what you’ve got.” He said. Alright, this shouldn’t be too hard. I moved a little closer and reached my hand out but stopped before I touched him. I didn’t want to do something wrong and look like an idiot. Vic sighed and grabbed my hand, placing it on his dick and moving it up and down slowly.

“See, it doesn’t bite.” He joked. He kept moving my hand up and down. He took his hand away and left me to do it by myself. I touched him gently at first until he spoke up, “A little more pressure.” I did what I was told and tightened my grip a little. I have done this to myself a few times before but never to someone else.

“Am I doing it right?” I asked. He looked at me a smiled with a nod.

“You’re doing good so far. But a tip, don’t ask the guy if you’re doing it right. It’s a turn off. I mean obviously you can ask me because I’m like a teacher, but if you feel the need to ask then say something like ‘yeah, you like that?’” He said the last part in a seductive voice; one that I hoped I could master someday soon.

“Okay.” I said and kept going.

“Stop for a moment.” He said and I did, pulling my hand away quickly. Had I done something wrong already? He leant forward to the coffee table, opened the drawer and pulled something out. He leant back and handed it to me. I looked at the little bottle.

“Lube is your friend.” He said. I nodded in understanding. I actually knew what to do with this stuff. I squeezed some onto my right hand and then put that hand on his erection again and moved it up and down slowly. He seemed to be enjoying it a lot more than before. He had relaxed against the couch his breathing was a little louder.

“Does it feel good?” I found myself inclined to ask

“Yeah. A little faster.” He said, so I did what I was told. He kept looking from my hand, up to the TV which still had the porn playing. He was so hard in my hand and I had to admit that it was really hot doing this to him. I didn’t know how rewarding it would feel to be making someone else feel good. I found that I liked watching Vic’s face while I did it, like the way he would open and close his mouth a little as if he were about to moan but never did. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the couch. I guess I was going well after all.

His chest was going up and down quicker and quicker as I went on. I examined his body while he wasn’t looking at me, more or less checking him out. Behind the long-sleeved buttoned up shirt I knew there would be a nice body. I could tell he had lean, but muscly arms. He was actually really, really attractive; something I hadn’t paid attention to before now. I was snapped out of my little daze when he finally let out a moan. I noticed him gripping the cushions of the couch tightly.

“You’re doing r-really good.” He gasped. I kept going and to be honest my wrist was starting to get a little tired, but I didn’t stop or slow down. I ran my thumb over the tip a few times; something that I liked doing to myself. “Oh fuck. Don’t stop. Quicker.” He groaned and bucked his hips upwards. I kept going, tightening my grip a little and he moaned loudly as he shot all over my hand. I kept running my hand up and down his length, slowing down gradually as he came down from his high. He opened his eyes and looked at me dreamily, then as if he had just snapped out of whatever state he was in, he blinked a few times and looked away.

“Alright, that was good for a beginner.” He said and stood up. He went over to a shelf that was in the room and got a few tissues out of a tissue box and cleaned himself up. He came back over to me and handed me some tissues, so I cleaned my hand and looked around for a trash can, but couldn’t find one so I set this tissue on the table. I looked back up at Vic who was still standing and was doing up his pants.

“So, did I actually do good?” I asked.

“Surprisingly, yes.” He chuckled, “I was expecting it to be a disaster to be honest, but you did alright. You made me come pretty quick but maybe that was because I hadn’t gotten any action in a long time.”

“You own a prostitution business. How do you not get action?” I questioned without thinking. I was overstepping my boundaries, wasn’t I? Oh I hope he doesn’t get mad at me.

“Just because I own it doesn’t mean I sleep with everyone there. I’m picky.” He said. I think he was a little annoyed at my question though, or maybe I’m just paranoid.

“Okay. So what’s next?” I asked. I was still throbbing in my pants, extra hard after doing that to Vic. I was starting to feel a little less embarrassed and little more comfortable after doing what I just did to him.

“Well…what you just did to me, a lot of guys will ask for because it’s cheap and quick. But something else a guy might want too is to be like a voyeur.” Vic said.

“What’s a voyeur?” I asked, once again feeling stupid.

“Someone who watches someone do something. So, you’re going to touch yourself and I’m going to watch. Now, you want to make it interesting, so be sure to moan, even if they’re fake moans, and move around a little. Just do what’s natural, but definitely over exaggerate a bit.” He said. He said it like it was nothing, like it was no big deal. But this would be the first time I’ve ever been naked in front of someone, let alone pleasuring myself at the same time. This was the kind of thing my parents had taught me was a sin and that I was get sent to hell for. The good thing for me is that I had given up on my religious ways a long time ago.

Vic sat down on the coffee table in front of me and watched me. He gestured for me to get on with it, but I was so nervous that I just kind of froze. Vic sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I don’t have time for this, Kellin. I have a business to run and I’m already taking too much time out of my night to deal with you, so get on with it.” He said impatiently. I felt so, what was the word? Inadequate. I knew I didn’t belong here and I knew I was awkward, but now he seems really annoyed with me. I didn’t want to make it any worse though, so I pulled the sweats down a little and grabbed hold of my member. He looked down at it and nodded approvingly, “Hm, Not bad. Take your shirt off too.”

I did as I was told and took the shirt off as well, placing it next to me on the couch. He frowned when he saw my body. I looked down. Was there something wrong with me? Was I ugly?

“What is it?” I asked.

“You’re just…” He trailed off and I looked back at him before he eventually finished his sentence, “You’re too skinny. I can practically see your fucking ribs. When was the last time you ate?”

“Um, a while.” I said. The truth was I couldn’t remember my last actual meal. Vic frowned again.

“After this you’re getting some food into you. A lot of it.” He said. “Anyway, continue.”

I just nodded, ignoring the whole little conversation we just had and started touching myself. Just as I started he leant forward and poured a little bit of the lube onto my dick, making me feel a whole lot better. Vic wanted me to give him some fake moans, but I’ll tell you now, they weren’t fake. After holding off for about an hour, this all felt so much more intense. Plus with Vic watching me, well it just made it hotter. I bit my bottom lip, arched my back and looked at him.

“Good, good. I’m liking the lustful look.” He said. I kept going for a little while, flicking my wrist up and down quickly while Vic just watched me. It didn’t take very long at all before I could feel that familiar feeling rise in the pit of my stomach.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” He asked.

“Uh huh.” I moaned and gripped the edge of the couch with my free hand. I was getting really close now. I was holding back though. I was still so nervous to do this in front of him so I found myself slowing down a little.

“Don’t even think about stopping. If you stop when you’re with an actual customer then they’ll want their money back. Keep going. Don’t feel nervous. Just relax and remember that this person wants this. This is what they’re paying for so you have no reason to feel weird about it.” He reassured me, as if he had just read all of my thoughts.

I nodded and closed my eyes, letting my thoughts wander to just moments before when I had been touching Vic. I sped my hand up and my breathing turned into quick panting.

“Come for me.” He spoke and that did it for me. I was arching my back off the couch and moaning as I came all over my stomach. I slowed down my movements and relaxed against the couch. I opened my eyes and saw Vic nodded in approval before he stood up.

“That was good for day one. I have to get back to work, but you go clean yourself up and then find the kitchen and help yourself out to whatever you want. Really, eat everything if you need to, then get a good night’s sleep. Tomorrow we start blow jobs.” He said, rattling off orders before he left the room. I just nodded and stood up on shaky legs.

Wait, did he just say blow jobs?


	3. Chapter 3

Vic was home really late that night or this morning actually, around 3AM. I knew because I was still awake when I heard him walking down the hall to his bedroom. I couldn’t bring myself to sleep. I was in a new place and I had always been the kind of person who could only sleep well in their own bed, which sucked because I hadn’t been in my own bed for a month now. I had gotten used to staying awake all night because when you’re living on the streets you always have to be on the lookout for dangerous people. I guess it might take a while for me to get back a normal sleeping pattern.

I did end up falling asleep though when my body finally gave out at 4am. I was up again around 4 hours later. Vic was still asleep, I think. The house was quiet and I expected him to sleep a full 8 hours like most people do, so it should be another few hours until he was awake. I was kind of afraid to go and explore the house because I didn’t want to go somewhere I might not be allowed. Last night I had found the kitchen easy enough, gotten some food and went straight back to my room where I had stayed up until now. At the moment I was sitting on the couch and watching TV, just morning cartoons. I wasn’t really paying attention. I was thinking too much. I was thinking about what the next couple of weeks would bring. I couldn’t believe that I was here and about to do so many things that the old me would never even dream of. I was trying my hardest to ignore my morals and ignore that I would be selling my body to strangers. I just kept reminding myself that I’ve got to do what I’ve got to do to survive. It still doesn’t feel real though. I don’t think it will feel real until I’m actually having sex for money.

“Oh good, you’re up.” Vic interrupted my thoughts as he just walked into the room. I picked up the remote and turned the TV off quickly and sat up straight. I felt like I was a kid I high school paying attention to a teacher or something. “Relax. We’re going to be fucking regularly in a matter of days. There’s no need to act all…proper around me.”

“Sorry.” I muttered nervously. I was a little taken aback that he just talked about fucking me, but I shook that off quickly. I have to get used to these things.

“Stop apologizing.” He snapped. I felt the need to apologize again, but I didn’t. I just stayed quiet. Vic came and sat next to me on the couch and turned to me. “So, I think it’s about time I give you a low-down on what to expect in the next few weeks.”

“Alright.” I said simply.

“Okay so, I’m pretty much just going to give you as much experience as possible. The more sex you have the better you’ll be. Starting off with the basics, obviously. Yesterday we covered hand jobs and today we’ll start on blow jobs. That takes practice to become perfect too so I’ll get you to do it one or two times per day. Then we’ll get to sex, probably start on that tomorrow or the day after. Then we’ll go through different positions and role playing, like what you’ll commonly be asked to do by clients. That could be whole range of things and I don’t want to overwhelm you right now so we’ll get to that when the time is right. Eventually you’ll be a pro, or at least good enough for the prostitution business.” He said everything so quickly and I sat there trying to take it all in.

“Uh, okay.” I said slowly and blinked a few times in confusion. It was a lot to take in.

“Are you sure you want to go ahead with this?” He asked. I just nodded quickly. “Okay good, next: safety. The clients we get are usually pretty good but sometimes you can get an aggressive guy who could get too violent with you. In such a case, you say you want to leave and then offer him his money back or a free blow job and then you get out of there as best you can. I don’t want any of my employees getting hurt.”

“Have any gotten hurt before?” I asked.

“There have been a couple of incidences, yes.” He admitted. I gulped nervously. I didn’t realize this business could be so dangerous, but I guess it couldn’t have been as dangerous as living on the streets.

“Okay. What else do I need to know?” I asked.

“Um, always use condoms. Always. And you should make sure your client is clean of STD’s, plus you also have to get checked regularly.” He said. I briefly wondered if he was clean, but he must have read my mind. “And yes, I’m clean.”

“Okay, good.” I said.

“Also, never get too familiar with a client. Don’t let whoever you’re fucking know too much about you.” He said.

“Okay.” I said quietly.

“Alright, good. So tell me, how did you end up on the streets?” He asked.

“Um, well my parents found o-“

“No!” He interrupted me. “What did I just say?”

I paused and thought back in my mind and it clicked. “Oh, you told me not give away too much information about myself.”

“Exactly. I know I’m not exactly a client, but I still don’t give a damn about your personal life.” He said, and I guess that hurt a little. I didn’t care too much what he thought of me, but I just added him to the list of people who don’t care.

“Got it.” I said.

“Good, now get up.” He said, standing up. He walked around the couch and stood by the bed. I nervously got up too and walked over to him, standing in front of him. I glanced down at the bed that was next to us. I wonder how far we’d go today. He said just blow jobs and I hope it’ll stay that way just for today. I couldn’t handle too many new things in one day. I looked back at Vic when he started talking again.

“I’m thinking we can start with a little kissing today because I’ve got to make sure you’re good. You’ll get some guys who love kissing, but you’ll also get some who don’t want to kiss you at all. So, let’s start off small for your first kiss with a man.” He said and stepped a little closer. He looked into my eyes and moved even closer. It was then that I realized he could be very intimidating when he wanted to be. The look he gave me was intense and filled my stomach with nervous butterflies. I instinctively went to take a step back but he put his hands on my hips, stopping me and pulled me in closer. I gasped and then his lips were pressed softly against mine and I closed my eyes. It was my first kiss with another guy and I didn’t quite know what to expect, but I really liked it. He moved his lips against mine slowly, capturing my bottom lip and then brushing against them lightly before he stopped and stepped away.

“Not bad, right?” He asked. I opened my eyes and looked at his smirking face.

“Um, i-it was… it was okay.” I said, shrugging and trying to act like that didn’t just have such a big effect on me.

“Just okay?” He asked, looking a little offended. I shrugged. “Okay…well that doesn’t even matter because you probably won’t be kissed like that very often anyway.”

“How will I be kissed?” I asked.

“I’m glad you asked.” He said and took one swift step towards me before crashing his lips onto mine. He tangled his fingers in my hair, keeping me in place and his other grasped my ass. He pulled me into him before picking me up a little, turning us before we fell onto the bed. I was still in a state of shock as he kissed me eagerly. I started kissing back when he bit my bottom lip lightly, eliciting a quiet moan from me. I had never in my life been kissed like this before, and to be honest it was a little difficult trying to keep up. Vic was in between my legs, gripping my hip roughly and then he pushed his lower half against me, rubbing our crotches together. It was like an electric shock ran through me. The second I let out a gasp he stopped kissing me and went to my neck, kissing and biting on it while he continued to grind against me. My skin felt hot all over and I was finding it difficult to breathe.

“What are you…what are you doing to me?” I asked breathlessly.

“It’s called turning you on.” He said. I knew that. I’ve been turned on before but this was different. Suddenly he rolled off of me and then got off the bed.

“Why’d you stop?” I asked, a little disappointed. I liked the whole kissing thing a lot. I guess I wanted to do it some more.

“Because now you’re going to try that with me. You’re going to initiate it because you’ll have to sometimes with clients. Now come on, up.” He said and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up, then let go of my hand and looked at me expectantly. Okay, so how was I supposed to do this? He just kissed me and pushed me onto the bed. Should I do that? I guess I had to try. I stepped closer to him, then got a little scared and stopped. No, no stopping. I had to try. I stepped closed and tried initiating the kiss, but god damn it was awkward and he knew it too because he pushed me away a little and started laughing.

“Don’t laugh.” I pouted. I’m sure I was blushing a million shades of red right now.

“Sorry, sorry.” He said and contained his laughter. “But come on, you’ve done this with girls before, right?”

“Not really like this, no.” I admitted. When I said I had kissed girls, they were the good girls from the church so our kisses were sweet and never lasted more than a few seconds and there was rarely any tongue.

“It’s okay, you’ll get the hang of it over time. For now though, let’s move on to blow jobs.” He said and sat on the edge of the bed, “Get on your knees.”

I was a bit apprehensive, but did as I was told and got on my knees in front of him, facing him. I looked up at him and he just looked at me before nodding slowly.

“What?” I asked self-consciously.

“Nothing. You’ve just got these big, innocent eyes. Make sure you look up at the guy while you’re blowing him. The whole innocent look can be a turn on.” He said.

“Is it a turn on for you?” I asked. He just smirked and didn’t answer the question.

“Undo my pants.” He said. Okay, that seemed easy enough. He was wearing jeans, but no belt. I moved forward and undid the button and the zip before tugging his pants and boxers down, with a little help from him. I looked at his semi-hard dick and then back up at him.

“Now what?” I asked.

“Start off by licking the whole length and make sure you run your tongue along the tip.” He said. I timidly moved forward a little. I was so nervous and my lips were trembling, but I did what he said. I gently held him in place and licked him like he said. “Not that fast, go slower.” He said and I did that, licking him from base to tip, but then a question formed in my mind. I pulled back a little and looked up at him.

“Why is it called a blow job? How do I, like…blow? Do I have to blow on…” I stopped talking when he started laughing again. I gave him a deadpan look. I was not impressed at how much he was making fun at me.

“Sorry,” He stopped himself, “There is no blowing. You have to suck on it.”

Then why the hell was it called a blow job? I didn’t ask that question though because he probably would have just laughed at me again. I have no idea where to even begin with sucking him. Like how?

“Um…h-how?” I asked, glancing away shyly.

Vic sighed and I noticed him rolling his eyes. He then stood up, kicked his jeans off all the way, but pulled his boxers back up. Had I really messed up that much that he was giving up? I’m so fucking stupid.

“Up, on the bed.” He ordered. I frowned in confusion but got up and sat on the bed, “Move back a little.”

I did as I was told and moved back to the middle of the bed and then he got on too, kneeling in between my legs. I leant back a little and just watched, wondering what he was going to do. He reached forward and tugged at the sweats I was wearing before pulling them off, leaving me naked from the waist down. I still wasn’t used to that; being naked in front of him.

“Alright now pay attention to what I’m doing. It is very rare that a client will give you a blow job. He’s there for you to make him feel good, not the other way around. So anyway, pay attention to exactly what I’m doing.” He said. All I could really do was nod and wait in anticipation. I was about to get my first blow job.

“Alright, tips. Maybe start off by stroking him a little.” He said. He touched me gently and slowly stroked me. This was the first person to ever touch me like this, and I tell you what, I liked it a lot. “Remember, pay attention.”

He positioned himself a little better on the bed and then leant down. He started by doing what I had done earlier. He slowly licked up my entire shaft and when he got to my tip his tongue made a circular motion around it, then his lips brushed against it and he kissed it a little. Shivers ran through my entire body. He did it again and then again once more and I found myself not wanting to pay attention anymore. It felt really nice. He stopped licking me but kept slowly stroking me.

“Another tip. Try not to touch him with your teeth ‘cause that can hurt. Keep your tongue flat and that’ll protect him from your bottom teeth, and then you just watch out with the top ones. Now just focus on what I’m about to do to you, okay?” He said quickly. Do I have time to take down notes?

I nodded, “Yeah.”

And then he wrapped his lips around my tip, sucked it a little and took me all the way in his mouth. I couldn’t help the moan I made. His mouth felt so warm. It was a sensation unlike anything I had ever felt before. I loved it. He slowly brought his head back up before going down again and I swear I hit the back of his throat which only turned me on more. I tried to pay attention, I really did try, but then he wrapped his hand around the bottom half of my dick and started quickly bobbing his head up and down, sucking on the top half. I groaned and fell back onto the bed, closing my eyes.

“O-oh. W-wow.” I gasped. I squirmed around a little and gripped the sheets on the bed. Okay focus, he sucks when he…oh God…and then his tongue…oh fuck! I whimpered and moaned over and over again. My breathing was shaky and my whole body felt like it was on fire. This felt unbelievable. Suddenly he stopped sucking and I looked down at him to see why.

“You aren’t focusing, are you?” He asked.

I shook my head, “No, not really.”

He just rolled his eyes and put me back in his mouth, going a little quicker than before. I rolled my head back on the bed and bit my bottom lip. Oh God this feels so good. I wasn’t going to last much longer. Should I warn him? I thought I might.

“I’m so close.” I told him, and then I regretted telling him because he stopped and moved away a little. “What are you doing?”

“I’ll finish you if you do me. Think of it as a form of motivation for you to do well.” He said. That was so unfair. I was so turned on and now I was frustrated too. But what other choice did I have? He sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for me to get in front of him, so I shakily got off the bed and knelt down in front of him. I was desperate for him to finish me off so I wanted to do this quickly and I wanted to do it well.

I pulled his boxers down and looked at his hard member. I started off how he did, gently stroking it, then I licked it a few times. I could practically feel him throbbing. Finally, I took him in my mouth. He gasped and for a second I thought I had done something wrong, but then I heard a quiet moan, so I kept going. I couldn’t fit as much of him in my mouth as he could of me, so I settled for half. I bobbed my head up and down slowly at first because I wanted to make sure I did it right. I accidentally grazed my teeth along him though so I stopped and looked up worriedly.

“It’s okay, you only did it lightly. Keep going.” He said impatiently. So I did. I kept going, a little faster than before because I was a little too scared to go quicker because I thought I might mess up.

“Oh yeah, y-you’re going g-ood.” He stuttered and his breathing faltered. I felt like I had accomplished something. I was achingly hard now though and desperate to touch myself, but I didn’t.

Vic ran his fingers through my hair and pushed down on my head a bit, making me go deeper and I accidentally made a gagging sound. I knew that was wrong. I probably shouldn’t have done that, but for a second there I felt like I was choking. I took him out of my mouth and looked up warily.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have done that your first time. I got a bit carried away. You’re fine though, keep going.” He said. I was a little unsure, but I did anyway. I continued the blow job and soon enough he was moaning and squirming around just like I had before when I wanted to come. For a moment I considered stopping just tease him like he had done to me, but I decided against it.

“Okay, okay, I’m… fuck.” He groaned and then he tangled his fingers in my hair to pull me off of him, then let go of me. I watched as he grasped his dick, flicked his wrist a few times, swore again and I watched him climax. I wondered why he stopped me. The men in the movie he showed me yesterday never stopped.

“I’m not making you swallow on your first time. I’ll teach you that another time.” He said breathlessly.

“Okay, well did I do good?” I asked.

“For a beginner who thought you literally had to blow on it, yeah better than I thought.” He said with a chuckled. I rolled my eyes at his teasing, then looked down at myself. It was starting to hurt a little now from not getting enough attention. “Oh right, get on the bed.”

I got on the bed and sat next to him, then he got on his knees just like I had been before and took me in his mouth. It didn’t take me very long until that feeling was back and I was climaxing. The only difference with me and Vic was that he swallowed. When he was done he pulled back and stood up. I was left lying there, breathing heavily and feeling like I was high, not that I knew what being high was like or anything

“Well that was fun.” He said and went over to get a tissue from the bedside table to clean himself off, “I have things to do today. Feel free to explore. There’s a games room, a pool, whatever. If you come across an office, don’t go in and don’t go in my room. Just respect my privacy in general, got it?”

I found that he either liked making fun of me, or he talks to me like an employee. Then again, I guess that’s what I was. I just nodded my head quickly and he left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

For the rest of that day I just hung out by myself. I ended up finding the games room in the basement which was huge. He had a massive flat-screen TV on one wall and there was a long couch in front of it. He had every video game console you could possibly think of, and well I had the time so of course I tried them all out. There was also a pool table and an air hockey table down here.

After most of the day I got bored though and went back upstairs and wandered around. I ended up going outside out the back of the house onto the patio and saw that we were pretty much on the edge of a cliff and over-looking the city. He had a pretty big pool out here too which I kind of wanted to use, but I decided against it. I went back inside and explored the house a little more. There was the usual living room and kitchen, which I quickly made myself something to eat in, then continued looking around. He had a gym, which I would probably never use during my stay here because I’m not into exercising. There was a room separate from the living room which looked like a little mini-theatre. Wow, I didn’t realize that he would actually be this rich, and only at 20 years old.

I ended up coming across his office and couldn’t help but take a quick peek inside. I didn’t walk in though because he told me not to. There was a pretty big desk in the middle of the room with papers scattered and books lining the walls. I closed the door and left, looking around some more. I went upstairs and looked in each room. He had quite a few bedrooms and all of them had bathrooms connected to them. I wonder why he had such a big house when he’s the only one living here. I guess if I had the money then I’d want to live in a luxurious house like this too.

For the rest of the day I just hung out by myself and made myself a little dinner, although I felt weird eating his food because I’m not paying for anything here. Then I watched a movie down stairs in the little mini movie theatre thing. I ended up falling asleep in there for a few hours and waking up in the very early hours of the morning. I went back upstairs and snuck down the hallway to Vic’s room and lightly pushed the door open to see if he was back home yet, and he was. He was in his bed fast asleep.

I went back to my room and opened the door to find there were a few bags on it, like shopping bags. I went and had a look and saw they were clothes. There was a little note sitting on the bed and I picked it up to read it.

‘One of my assistants bought these for you. Try them on. If they aren’t the right size I’ll get him to send them back- Vic.’

Oh so he has an assistant now? Of course he does, he’s rich, he can have all the assistants he wants. I spent a little while trying on the clothes and they all fit alright. I chose a pair of jeans and a simple shirt to wear for the day, put them on after a quick shower and then put all the clothes in the closet. Once I was done I went back into the games room and that’s where I stayed for a few hours until Vic showed up.

“There you are.” He spoke.

“Here I am.” I said kind of awkwardly.

“What have you been up to yesterday and this morning?” He asked, making small talk.

“Um, not much. Just in here mostly. Oh and thanks for the clothes. They all fit well.” I said.

“That’s good. Come on upstairs.” He said and nodded to the door. I quickly turned the game off and followed him out the door and back upstairs. We walked through the house until we got to the staircase that led up to the bedrooms.

“So, what’s the lesson for today?” I asked as we walked up them. Vic looked at me and shook his head.

“We’re not going to treat today like a lesson.” He told me, causing me to frown in confusion.

“Why not?” I asked.

“Because,” He started and opened my bedroom door, gesturing for me to go inside, so I walked in, “Because you’re about to lose your virginity and that shouldn’t be about learning something.”

I turned to look at him with wide eyes. I knew I should have expected this but I guess I didn’t think it would be this soon. I was extremely nervous and scared at the same time. I’ve heard that this hurts a guy like a lot and I’ve never done well with pain.

“You’re nervous, right?” Vic asked, taking a step towards me.

“Um yeah, a little.” I admitted.

“It’ll be okay. It will hurt but I’ll try and make it as painless as possible.” He said. I just nodded, looking away from him, “Are you sure you still want to do this?”

My eyes snapped up to him, “Yeah, I’m sure. Once I get past today I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

He smirked and nodded, “Once you get past today I’ll have you moaning and screaming my name in no time. Trust me, it’ll feel really good after a few times.” He took one last step towards me and took hold of my hips, pulling me closer to him.

“O-okay.” I stuttered. I still wasn’t used to this kind of human contact.

“Well…let’s get started then.” He said in a low voice. He leant in and went straight to my neck and started kissing it. Something I was just beginning to learn was that I really like it when he kisses my neck. It sends that warm feeling through my body and turns me on a lot. His teeth grazed along my collar bone; I found I really liked that too. He was doing a really good job making me feel all, well, hot and bothered I guess. I was strange though because I felt like I should be doing something.

“What do I, like, d-do when you’re, um, doing this?” I asked uncertainly.

“Nothing today. Just relax.” He said as he undid the button on my jeans. He was pulling the zipper down really slowly and I waited in anticipation, wishing he would go faster. I would ask him to hurry, but that would be rude, wouldn’t it? He finished pulling the zipper down, all the while still kissing my neck, but he didn’t push the jeans down. He lightly trailed his fingers along the quickly forming bulge. It was killing me, really, it was, and I couldn’t help but speak out.

“Please.” I whimpered.

“That’s what I like to hear.” He said with a chuckle. He moved is head back a little, away from my neck, but then pressed his lips against mine. I kissed back as best I could, but really my lips were quivering as he palmed my bulge harder. Finally he pushed the jeans down and slipped his hand into my boxers, grasping my member and stroking it. I gasped and moaned against his lips.

“You’re so responsive.” He mumbled against my lips. He squeezed a little tighter, making me whimper. He stopped kissing me and moved his hand a little faster. I looked down, and just the sight alone made me want to moan. Then he stopped though and I looked at him with pleading eyes. I didn’t want him to stop at all!

“Take your clothes off.” He ordered and went over to the coffee table in the room and opened one of the drawers to look for something. I hadn’t realized just how much my body was shaking until I started moving more. I started with the jeans and my boxers, taking them off and kicking them to the floor. I pulled my shirt off afterwards. I guess I was kind of okay with being naked around another man now, well not just any man, but Vic because he’s already seen everything. He came back over to me, holding the bottle of lube we used on my first day here.

“On the bed. Hands and knees.” He demanded. Was it weird that I found his bossiness a turn on? I didn’t ask any questions, I just did what I was told, getting up on the bed, on my hands and knees. Vic came over to me and easily pulled me to him so my knees were right at the edge of the bed and he was standing behind me. He was still wearing all of his clothes though so I felt really exposed like this.

“Relax.” He whispered and lightly trailed his fingers up and down my back, which actually relaxed me a lot. “You’ve got to try and stay relaxed, it’ll make this easier.”

I nodded, preparing myself for the worst to be honest. I heard the sound of the bottle of lube being opened and then a little squirting sound. The next thing I knew I felt a finger entering me I gasped and wanted to move away but Vic put his other hand on my hip, keeping me still. Once he was sure I wouldn’t move, he let go. He started moving the finger in and out. It felt…different. It was a little uncomfortable, but it didn’t hurt at all. Slowly I felt another enter, and that’s when I felt a bit of pain. He moved them both in and out and a minute later the pain was gone and it felt okay.

“How does it feel?” He asked.

“Um, I don’t know. It’s okay, kind of.” I said. He moved his finger around a bit until he rubbed against something which made me feel really good. I let out a moan and he did it again and again.

“Holy fuck.” I gasped. I felt like collapsing onto the bed.

“Looks you have a bit of a dirty mouth on you.” He said because of my swearing. He kept touching that one spot and I had no idea I could feel like this. He reached around and grabbed hold of my throbbing erection and pumped it slowly. I felt like I was going to lose it right then and there. My whole body was on fire. I felt him slip in another finger, that’s three, and I felt the pain, but it was mixed with a lot of pleasure. I gripped the sheets and rested my face against the mattress with muffled out my moans.

“I take it you like it?” He asked. I could barely even think right now, so replying to him wasn’t an option. He kept going and stroked me faster. I pushed back onto his fingers desperately as the feeling got more intense.

“Oh God, oh my God. Don’t stop.” I pleaded. He went faster and my pleasure hit its peak as I came. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before. It was complete ecstasy and I found myself wanting to do it again and again. He pulled his fingers out and stopped stroking me, not that I cared. I felt amazing right now, like I was floating on some cloud and completely drugged up.

“Alright, this’ll hurt a little. Stay relaxed.” He said and then moments later I felt something bigger than his fingers start to enter me slowly. I was still coming down from my high and I think that made it not hurt as bad, but boy did it still hurt. He went in slowly while running his fingers along my back to sooth me. I gripped he sheets tighter and bit the insides of my cheeks to stop myself from crying out. It really did hurt, but not as much as I thought it would.

I had no idea how far in he was, until I finally felt his thighs against my own. Wow, he was all the way in. He stayed there for a little bit and soon the pain turned into a numb kind of feeling.

“You okay for me to move?” He asked. I nodded.

“Yeah. I think so.” I said. So he started moving slowly in and out. The pain came back in little shockwaves through my body, but I just it wasn’t too bad, it didn’t feel good though, not at all. He kept going slowly and I could hear him breathing heavily behind me.

“God damn, you’re so fucking tight.” He said. I guess that was a good thing because he followed the statement with a moan. He was gripping my hips pretty tight now and every now and again he would thrust into me a little harder or quicker than before, making me cry out a little.

“Sorry.” He said after the third time he did it. “I’m t-trying to be gentle, I swear. It just feels so…so good.”

For me, it felt a little painful still, but that was expected. Every thrust it felt a little better though. I knew I wouldn’t, like, come again though, which Vic probably knew which is why he gave me the hand job before. I could feel the pain subsiding so I knew that when we did this again it’d probably feel good.

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna come.” He said and then he pulled out of me. I felt a little relief that it was over and rolled over only to see him take off the condom he had on, and jack off quickly, shooting onto the bed. He was breathing heavily afterwards, his chest rising and falling quickly. He also had a thin layer of sweat on his bare chest. I hadn’t even noticed him get undressed to be honest. The only word I could think to describe his body right now was magnificent.

“You’re going to need to change these sheets.” He said, smiling a little. I just nodded and relaxed against the mattress. “How do you feel?”

“Hm, a little sore, but I’m okay.” I said. He came over and sat on the bed next to me.

“Did it start to feel good at all?” He asked.

“Um, kind of a little at the end, but not really.” I told him.

“It’ll get better, I promise it’ll feel really good. Now go take a shower. I’ve got to go to work so I’ll see you again tomorrow.” He said and got up and left my room, leaving me there to collect my thought. Wow, me, Kellin Quinn who grew up in a strict Christian household, lost his virginity to a man. If my parents heard about this she’d probably say I was going to hell. I sighed, really not caring at all what other people would think about this situation. I stood up on shakily legs and headed to the bathroom to have a shower.


	5. Chapter 5

“Are you ready?” He asked. I gulped and looked down at him slowly stroking the lube onto himself. He was looking back at me with lust-filled eyes. I wondered if that was the look he gave me yesterday too. Yesterday I couldn’t see his face because of the position we were in, but today he wanted us to try this position. I was on my back, laying on my bed and he was hovering over me.

“Y-yeah, I’m ready.” I said, a little unsure. I still hurt a bit from yesterday so I had no clue how this little session would go. To his credit he was making this out as though it wasn’t a lesson again because he wants me to get used to sex first.

Vic lined himself up and slowly started pushing in. He breathed heavily and made a groaning sound before thrusting the rest of the way in fast.

“Aah fu-!” I cried out and bit my tongue to stop me from swearing anymore. That hurt. Not as much as yesterday, but it still hurt because well it was tender down there.

“Sorry.” He breathed and collapsed onto me a little, “I’m sorry. It just…it feels too good and before you got here it had been a while since I, you know, did this.”

He kissed my neck, sending those little shocks of pleasure through my body which made the pain subside.

“It’s okay.” I spoke. He pushed himself up a little and looked at me.

“You’re too polite. Some guys like dirty talk, but we’ll get to that later.” He said as he started to move in and out of me.

“D-do you like dirty talk?” I asked. He just smirked and didn’t answer the question. He bit his bottom lip while he moved slowly and I could tell he wanted to go faster, but he wouldn’t for my benefit. The pain was gone now, just a little discomfort, but it was fine.

“You can go faster.” I told him.

“Are you sure you’re up for it?” He asked. I nodded quickly.

“Good, ‘cause I need this.” He said. Why he needed it, I don’t know, but I didn’t question him because I doubted he would answer anyway.

He pushed in hard, making me yelp out as pleasure and pain mixed together inside me. He slid almost all the way out before thrusting in again. It was weird having someone inside me, but it did feel good. He pressed his body closer to mine as he picked up the pace and pounded into me. I ran my hands up his toned chest before gripping his shoulders. He brought his lips to mine, kissing me, which just made the whole thing feel that much better. I always got this weird feeling go through me when he kisses me, different to when he touches me though, but it was this warm feeling that spread through my body. I was different and I liked it.

He slipped his tongue into my mouth to play with my own. His hands went to my thighs, picking me up from the bed a bit as he angled himself differently. I had to stop kissing him when I cried out.

“Oh wow. That-“ I stopped speaking when he did it again. I bit my, tongue and gripped the sheets below me.

“That what?” He asked in a cocky tone. He rotated his hips, making himself touch like every inch inside me. I whimpered and groaned, bucking my hips involuntarily.

“Th-that…ugh, that feels…oh God.” He kept doing it over and over again. I started panting quickly. This was too much. It feels so amazing. He stopped moving though. I looked at him pleadingly. I didn’t want that to end. Whatever he had been doing felt so good.

“Feels like what?” He asked, smirking at me. That tease! I knew he would start moving until I told him

“So…so good.” I breathed. “P-please keep going.”

“You.” He said.

“What?” I asked confused.

“You keep going. You move.” He said, pulling my hips up a little higher and impaling me further on him. He gave me a look telling me to go ahead, but I wasn’t sure what to do. Like always he read my mind, “Just do whatever feels good.”

I nodded, and started moving my hips up and down a little. Vic, who had been up on his knees, lowered himself a little so he was more comfortable. I made a little gyrating movement and Vic moaned, so I kept doing it. Every time I would go back around, he would hit that one spot inside me with a little more pressure. I went a little faster, my body started to shake. I rolled my head back onto the bed and closed my eyes as a deep moan came from my throat.

Vic grabbed hold of my erection and fondled it, squeezing it and rubbing it, making it feel so much better. I wanted to try something a little different to see if he would like it. I gyrated my hips while also moving up and down on him.

“Oh fuck.” He gasped, “Keep doing that. I’m getting close.”

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was looking down at my body, his eyes glazed over. His breathing got quicker and he stroked me quicker. He started moving his hips too, fucking me further down into the mattress. We were both moving and I just had no idea that I could possibly feel this good. With every day with him I keep getting surprised because of how amazing it feels doing these sexual things.

“Oh G-God. I’m…oh my God…I..I-“ I tried to warn him but I couldn’t speak. I found myself groaning and spilling all over my stomach as I hit my limit.

“Fuck.” Vic grunted before he thrust a few more times and collapsed on top of me as he finished. Good thing he wasn’t very heavy. Both of us just lay there catching our breath until he pulled out of me, making me whimper a little, and then he laid on his back.

“Better than your first time?” He breathed.

“Much, much better.” I said.

“Well it’s only going to get better from here.” He said. He sat up and looked at me, down at the mess on my stomach, “You should shower. I’ve got to get to work. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He got up and left after that. I guess this was just our routine now. We’d do our little session and he’d leave for work, come home late, wake up late and then we’d do it all over again. I felt a little lonely but then again I had felt lonely ever since my parents kicked me out. I was starting to adjust here a bit though. The sex was great so, hey, maybe I will enjoy this job as a prostitute. But I wonder if the clients I’ll get will be like Vic. Vic was always making sure I was okay and that it felt good. He was generous in bed, but I doubt that men actually paying for me will be like that. They’d probably just use me until they’re satisfied and leave me. I guess I have to prepare myself mentally for that. Right now though I was just going with the flow.

—-

For the rest of the day I didn’t do a whole lot. I had a really long shower and then wandered around the house before settling in the games room for a while like I usually did. When it started getting a little later I went outside to get some fresh air and enjoy the afternoon sun because I hadn’t really left the house for the past few days. It still astonished me how big and luxurious this house was. I wondered for a moment exactly how much money Vic brings in from his business.

As the sun set it started getting a little cold out, so I went back inside and into the kitchen to make myself a quick bite to eat. I was a terrible cook, so so far all I’ve been doing is heating up hot pockets for most meals, which was okay with me because they were one of my favorite things to eat. I took them into the living room and switched on the TV and turned to a random show on the comedy channel.

This was still a little weird for me, just making myself at home like this in a house that belonged to, essentially, a stranger. Because I didn’t really know Vic, did I? Sure, we have sex now, but I don’t know him that well. I know he runs a prostitution business. I know he’s a nice person, but he can be bossy, strict and demanding, so I always did what he said. I wondered if he would get angry if I were to ever disobey an order. I wouldn’t dare though. He had given me a house to live in for now and he was my boss too, so I have to respect him. I just wish I knew more about him. Back home I was always someone who liked to get to know people. Yes, I was shy and awkward, but once I got started on a conversation I could be talking for hours and I guess I lost that part of myself a bit when I left home and had no one to talk to. Then again I did have some very interesting conversations with homeless people that I would never forget.

I couldn’t stop thinking about Vic for the rest of that night and I don’t know why. I guess it was my general curiosity about people. I kept making up little stories in my head about what kind of person he is and why he might have started this business. It was all just speculation really. I just wanted to know more about him. I guess that’s natural; to want to know more about the person you’re sleeping with, even if it’s not a relationship.

It was starting to get a little late now. I was laying down on the couch with a pillow or two under my head and still watching TV, but starting to feel sleepy. I probably would have gone to sleep soon too because I liked getting to my room before Vic came home. I always felt like I could over-stay my welcome or bother him or something if I was using his things and just in the way or something like that, so I liked to just disappear. It was only 1AM though and usually he gets back around 3AM, so I didn’t expect him home, but I was wrong.

“Hey, you’re still awake.” He spoke and I saw a dark figure at the end of the couch. My heart jumped into my throat and I sat up a little, scared. He had definitely surprised me because one second I thought I was alone and the next he was just there.

“Fuck.” I whispered to myself as I calmed down. I was never much of a swearer, but lately I’ve found out that I was.

“Calm down, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He said and came closer to me. I could see him better in the glow of the television now. He bent down, moved my legs up and then sat down before letting my legs rest across his lap. That was weird considering this was a really long couch and there was plenty of other places to sit.

“Uh, you didn’t.” I lied, “I can go up to my room if you want me to.”

“No, no don’t.” He said with a frown, “It’s just weird coming home to someone being here. I’m not used to the company.” He placed his hand on my thigh and he trailed his fingers along the material of my jeans.

“Oh, so you’ve never had like a room-mate or, like, a boyfriend or whatever living here?” I asked timidly. Was I over-stepping the boundary here?

“No, not living here. They tend to run when they find out what I do…” He trailed off, looking away from me. I had no idea what he was thinking about, but whatever it was it mustn’t have been a good thought. He looked lonely, “Can we not talk about this?”

I nodded, “Yeah sorry.” I muttered and quickly tried to come up with a subject change. I really wanted to know more about him and this was the first time where we’ve actually really talked, you know, without it leading to sex, “So um, I just, like, I just want to get to know you?” It sounded stupid as I said it.

“Oh?” He asked.

“Well yeah, I guess. I mean we’re living together and you’re like my boss and maybe even a…friend?” Okay now I was sure I sounded stupid.

“I wouldn’t go as far as to say friends.” He said and sighed, “But fine, what do you want to know. Really personal life is off limits.”

“Okay, well, what’s this business like. Like how did you get into it and what do you do when you disappear for hours every day?” I asked. He was tracing little shapes on my leg now, but I think he was doing it subconsciously. I wonder if he notices just how affectionate he is sometimes. The kisses, the touches, everything is just so affectionate at times. I guess that’s the type of person he is.

“Hm, well, I go to the club and make sure everything is running smoothly. I make sure there are no problems and I deal with complaints or deal with clients who get a bit too rough with my employees. There’s a lot of paperwork too and I’ve got to make sure we don’t get caught by the police.” He said and I interrupted him before he continued.

“How do you not get caught by the police?” I asked. I was a little scared of that. I didn’t want to end up in jail because of what I’m doing.

“Because I’m smart. They can only arrest us if they actually witness a transaction of money. The police aren’t stupid. They know what my club is for, but until they catch us out with clients actually handing the money over, then we’re fine. I’ve made a system where our clients pay separately and at different times and never straight to the prostitute. It’s fool proof. The police have been trying for a couple of years now but they’ve never caught us.” He said. He seemed proud of being able to evade the police. I was impressed with him. He seems like he’s really smart. Not smart enough to find out a secret I’ve been hiding from him though, and if he knew then…well, let’s just say I can’t let him know.

“Okay, that’s smart. So how did you start the whole thing?” I asked.

“It started off as a little side-project, I guess, in high school. I don’t know why, but I just did it. It was a way to get my friends laid. It was kind of like a joke really that turned into something bigger and well, now here I am.” He said.

“Well, cool I guess.” I said and we fell into a little bit of a silence. I was hoping that he would ask about me. It might be nice to actually talk to someone about my parents kicking me out and how tough it was living on the streets, because so far I’ve been bottling it up, which was something I never did at home. I always went and told someone, usually my sister or parents, depending on what the topic was. Doesn’t Vic want to know about me? I decided to ask him.

“Do you want to know anything about me?” I asked, trying to sound casual.

“No.” He said as if the mere idea was stupid. I just looked away. Of course he doesn’t. I can’t blame him though. I knew this was a boss/employee relationship. I can’t expect a friendship to come out of it too. Vic squeezed my thigh a little tighter in a way that could be considered comforting. I looked back at him.

“Go get some sleep.” He said and rubbed my leg a little again before he pushed them off of his lap. He got up from the couch and left the room. I sighed and got up too, turning everything off before I went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

“Morning.” Vic said to me when he eventually woke up. I was sitting in the games room which I’ve concluded I’d probably spend almost all of my time in while I was here.

“It’s like, night time.” I said and glanced up at him. I saw that he was holding a pile of clothes. He came over to me and dropped them on the couch. I paused the game I was playing and picked the clothes up. There was a long-sleeved, red flannel shirt, and a pair of black skinny jeans.

“Put them on.” Vic said. I still wanted to make a good impression on him and do exactly what he says so I got up and went about changing into the clothes. When I was done I looked up to see him looking me up and down.

“What is it?” I asked, feeling insecure.

“Nothing, just trying to figure out your style. This works. You’ve got that young, boy next door kind of look about you. Clients will love it.” He said.

“They will?” I asked.

“Yeah, for sure. Some men love the cute, innocent type of guys.” He said and I felt a blush rise on my cheeks because he just called me cute. I shouldn’t be blushing over something as simple as that, I mean, I’ve had sex with him multiple times so a simple compliment shouldn’t be a big deal.

“Oh, okay.” I said quietly.

“You have such feminine features too.” He said, stepping closer to me. He reached forward to touch my face, running his thumb over my probably still red cheek. “Soft, flawless skin, pretty eyes, full lips and not to mention a thin body. Yeah, my clients are definitely going to be into you.”

I swear it felt like I couldn’t breathe. I just wasn’t used to people talking to me like this. I knew in the back of my mind that he was just saying it for business reasons, and not because he’s into me or anything like that, but the compliments still made me want to smile and blush.

“Alright, get some shoes on, we’ve got to go.” He said.

“What? Go where?” I asked.

“No questions, just do it.” He said impatiently and left the room. I was a little curious as to where he was going to take me, but I didn’t question it again. I ran upstairs and put on some socks and shoes, then went back downstairs where Vic was waiting by the door. He didn’t say anything, he just opened the door for me and we both walked outside towards a car. I had expected the limo like the first day I got here, but no, he took me over to a dark green, expensive-looking car. He got in the driver’s side and I got in the passenger side. Soon enough we were off going to our destination, wherever that may be. The car was nice, I mean really nice. I could only dream of one day owning something like this.

“Okay, so, I’m taking you to the club.” He told me. I looked at him in shock. He was taking me there so soon?

“Why?” I asked.

“So we can have like a run-through of what an average meeting is like.” He told me.

“With you though, right? You’re not going to make me go off with some random guy are you?” I asked in a bit of a panic. I definitely wasn’t ready for that.

“Calm down.” He said and put his hand on my thigh, squeezing it reassuringly, “Yes, with me. We’re not even close letting you have an actual client.” He said. He removed his hand and placed it back on the steering wheel. I let myself relax a little and nodded.

We drove the rest of the way there in silence, other than the dull sounds of the radio. The whole time I was thinking about what would be in store for me when we got to the club. I really had no idea what to expect. When we got to the club Vic parked his car around the back and we both got out. I followed closely behind him as he went an unlocked a door and opened it, gesturing for me to go in first. I was met with a long corridor. Vic came in after me, locking the door behind him and placed his hand on my back, pushing me forward as we walked down the narrow hall.

“So what exactly am I supposed to do?” I asked.

“I’m just going to show you around at first, take you to the areas you’re allowed to go and not allowed to go. You can’t go near the bar because you’re underage.” He told me and was about to go on but I interrupted him.

“You’re underage too.” I said, remembering that he had told me he’s twenty.

“Yes, but I’m the boss. I do what I want. I go where I want to go.” He said. He opened a door and we walked into the club, the same club I had walked through a few days ago to get to my interview with Jaime. It was just how I remembered; loud music, flashing lights and a lot of people. It was two storeys. The first was a spacious, hard-wood dance floor, not that you could see the floor anyway with all the fake smoke from smoke machines. Lining the walls there were high tables and chairs, making the place look kind of sophisticated. Then along one whole wall there was a really long bar, which of course I couldn’t go over to. Vic lead me through the dancing people and over to one of the tables and chairs. He leant close to my ear to speak over the music.

“I’m going to get a drink, want anything?” He asked. He pulled back to look at me and I just shook my head. He mouthed the words ‘stay here’ before walking off. Of course I was going to stay here. I was way too scared to walk off by myself. I stood there nervously, leaning against the table and just kind of looking around. I noticed a lot of guys trying to pick up other guys, and even some taking them to the rooms on the second story. I figured they were the prostitutes who had taken them up there. I guess that’s what I would be doing soon enough. The thought kind of made me feel sick, but I’ve got to go what I’ve got to do.

As I was looking around I noticed someone walking towards me, a man wearing a business suit. He looked maybe thirty year’s old and was walking straight towards me. I looked around, scanning the room for a sign of Vic, and I did see him, still over at the bar. I couldn’t do anything but stand here as the man approached me. He was really tall and had short, dark hair.

“How much for an hour?” He asked in a deep voice. I could only just hear him over the music.

“Uh, I’m not, I mean, I can’t.” I tried to talk but I had this thing where I couldn’t speak very well to strangers, so I just ended up shaking my head, hoping that the man would leave. He was actually quite good looking and if I were actually fully trained then I guess I wouldn’t mind him as a client.

“Oh, my mistake.” He shouted. “How about you come home with me for free?”

“I can’t.” I said and once again shook my head. The man stepped closer and me and caressed my face, much like Vic had a little earlier, but I didn’t like it when this man did it. It was creepy, especially since I had turned him down, and since he’s so much older than me.

“Why not? You look like you need a good fuck.” The man said. My jaw dropped at the vulgar words. I think I was a little shocked that this stranger just said this to me. I went to move away, but he grabbed my wrist, pulling me back. The next second I had an arm wrapping around my waist from behind and pulling me back away from the man.

“Back off.” A cold voice said; it was Vic. The other man just looked at Vic before simply shrugging and walking off. Vic moved around to my side, keeping his arm around me though. I looked up at him but he didn’t look at me, he just looked straight ahead as he walked me through the club. Had I done something wrong? Was I supposed to say yes to that man or was I supposed to reject him nicer?

Vic led me over to a set of stairs and we walked up them. He took me along the hall, past a lot of doors where I could hear moaning and screaming. He got to one right at the end and unlocked it with a key card and opened the door gesturing for me to go in, so I did. I looked around me in awe. The place looked like a room from a 5 star hotel. The room had a dimmed light and there were a lot of reds and golds everywhere. The bed was huge and had red and gold satin sheets. There was also an on suite.

“Sorry you had to deal with that guy.” Vic spoke. I turned to look at him.

“Oh, that. I didn’t know what to do.” I said.

“That’s because I haven’t told you. When a potential client approaches you, you’re supposed to flirt and lead him up here to whichever room you’re assigned to for the night. Once you get him up here you take his credit card as like, insurance so he doesn’t just fuck you and leave. You put that here.” He said and pointed to a little two-way compartment in the door, meaning that someone on the outside could take it. “Obviously I don’t expect you to do that just yet. But when I’m through with you, you’ll be confident enough to know exactly what to do.”

It was all a little overwhelming, but I just nodded and continued looking around the room.

“Are all the rooms like this?” I asked.

“No,” He said, shaking his head and stepping closer to me, “This is best one we have. It’s for special clients.”

“Like who?” I asked.

“Hm, famous people, politicians, me.” He said. I looked at him to see a little smirk on his lips.

“So now what do we do?” I asked.

“Now, I’m going to treat you like a normal prostitute, and you’re going to treat me like a client.” He said. He took a final step closer so he was only inches away. He placed both of his hands on my shoulders. “Get on your knees and suck me.”

Well he sure was straight forward about it. It was weird, I didn’t have a problem with him saying these things to me, but I had a problem with the guy from before. Vic put a little pressure on my shoulders so I dropped to my knees in front of him. I reached forward and got to work, undoing his belt and taking it off before I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. I tugged them and his boxers down, letting them fall to his ankles. I then took hold of his member, which wasn’t hard yet, and started stroking it. I looked up at him to make sure I was doing it right. I had given him a few blow jobs since I’ve been with him and he says I get a bit better each time and tells me I have a lot of potential.

“Well come on, slut, I don’t have all day.” He snapped at me. I frowned at him. Did he have to just call me that?

“I’m sorry, I don’t usually talk like that, but a lot of clients do. They love dirty talk so you’ve got to get used to it. They’ll call you everything; slut, whore, whatever. You name it, they’ll call you it. It’s best just to ignore it.” He told me. I just nodded and looked back down at his dick which was slowly getting harder. I decided to get on with it quickly and licked him from base to tip before putting him in my mouth and sucking up and down his entire length. He pushed his hips forward a little, letting me know he liked it. He was getting bigger in my mouth with every time I bobbed my head up and down.

“Look up at me while you’re doing it.” He said, so I did. He looked down at me, biting his lower lip and I could tell he was suppressing a moan. By the time he was as hard as he could possibly get, Vic tangled his fingers in my hair and pulled me back. I took that as my queue to stand up.

“That was good.” He said. He kicked his pants the rest of the way off, along with his shoes and moved closer. “So, the client will just want to use you, so basically you just do what he says and let him control you and do what he wants, unless of course he gets too violent. There’s a panic button on top of each of the bed posts. If he’s getting too violent then you press it and one of my staff will come and help you.” He told me. I just nodded in understanding. “Alright, let’s get down to business.”

He moved forward and went to my neck, kissing it. He began undoing the buttons on my shirt and then pushed it off of me, letting it fall to the ground. He went to my pants next and loosened them, before slipping his hand in my them and groping me. I gasped and moaned at the same time. I don’t think I’d ever get use to him touching me like this. After a minute of making me even hard, he pushed my jeans down and I took them and my shoes the rest of the way off. He took me towards the bed and pushed me onto before getting on top of my and planting his lips on mine. I ran my hands up his body and stopped at the buttons of his shirt. As the kiss got more intense, the quicker I undid the buttons and pulled his shirt off.

I figured I should probably do a bit more, since after all I’m supposed to be a worker, so I reached down and stroked him. He groaned and bit my bottom lip, kind of hard actually, then ran his tongue along it soothingly. God damn, he was such a good kisser, not that I had much to compare him with. He bucked his hips, moaning again and then broke the kiss, breathing heavily. I let go of him when he moved off of me and went over to one of the two bedside tables.

“Different kinds of lube, condoms, toys, whatever, they’re all in these drawers.” He said quickly and out of breath. He took a couple of things out; lube and a condom, and came back over to me. While he got himself ready, I lay there reflecting on the situation. Here I was at a club with the sounds of techno music and moaning coming from surrounding rooms and was about to have sex with a guy, my boss to be exact. I didn’t really mind the situation though, but maybe that was because I was horny as hell now. I wasn’t even really nervous doing these things with him now. It was strange, I could feel myself getting more and more nervous when we aren’t doing this, like when we’re just talking, but the second I’m in bed with him something just takes over my body and I feel fine.

“Flip.” Vic ordered and held my hips, forcing me to turn over. I got up on my hands and knees and without much warning he was pushing his way inside me. I gripped the sheets and let out a shaky breath. Vic was all business today, he didn’t go slow or take his time at all, he got straight to the point, thrusting into me quickly.

“Oh God.” I moaned. It was so much so quickly, well at least a lot faster than usual. He ran his hands up and down my back before settling them on my hips, holding them tightly. Every now and then he would pull me back at the same time he slammed in, making me cry out. I wasn’t the only one being vocal. Vic was making his own moans and grunts of approval. I felt one of his hands leave my hip and then his fingers tangling in my hair. He pulled me up from the bed so my back was against his chest, but he didn’t stop his movements.

“Yeah, you like that?” He asked in a sultry voice. His voice was so deep and it sent shivers up my spine.

“Y-y-e-e-s.” I tried speaking but my voice faltered each time he rammed back inside of me. He was being a little more rough than usual, but I found I didn’t mind it.

“Of course you do, you dirty little whore.” He whispered and kissed my neck. He let go of me, letting me fall back the bed. He pushed me further onto it so my arms gave out and I was lying flat on my stomach. I rolled my hips down into the mattress a bit, enjoying the friction it was giving me. I decided I was going to try this whole dirty talk thing.

“That feels so, so fucking good. G-go faster.” I spoke, feeling awkward saying that.

“Oh, you want it faster?” He asked, tauntingly.

“Yes.” I moaned.

“Okay, you asked for it.” He said, and then he sped up, pounding into me faster than he did the other times.

“Holy f-“ I groaned and buried my face in the sheets. My entire body felt weak and like it was being used, but it felt good, really good. I couldn’t stop moaning. With shaky breaths I tried tell him I was getting close, but I couldn’t form any words. Much to my displeasure, he pulled out of me. I was going to protest, but then he turned me over on my back and pushed back in once again. It was like I was in a pleasure-filled daze. I closed my eyes, focusing on the feelings. I felt him touching my member and that did it for me, I groaned as I came, and then open my eyes to see him looking back at me lustfully. He fucked me for a minute or two longer and then he too was finishing.

I felt too weak to even move after that. I wonder if it would be like that every time. I heard a knocking on the door and Vic looked over and then back at me. He leant down quickly, kissing me on the lips before getting off of me and putting his clothes on speedily. He went over to the door and opened it, but not enough for the person to see me there. I sat up, still feeling shaky. A moment later Vic turned back to me.

“I have an issue to deal with. Get dressed and meet me down stairs.” He said and then walked out, closing the door behind him. I got off the bed and went into the little bathroom, cleaned myself off and then got dressed. I left the room and walked back down the hall and down the stairs, then just kind of stood there, unsure of what to do. I looked around for Vic and finally I saw him in a corner at one of the tables. There was a man, the same man that was hitting on me earlier, sitting across from him and it looked like Vic was yelling. The man put his hands up in defence with a cocky-looking smirk on his face. He just seemed like he had this arrogant vibe about him. Vic reached forward, taking the man’s hand, and then I gasped in surprise as Vic bent the man’s fingers back quickly in a way that would have definitely broken them. The man cried out and I could hear him from all the way over here. Vic let go of him and the man doubled over in pain. There were two men standing behind Vic who went to the man and roughly forced him away from the table and towards the exit. Vic walked away from the table and then his eyes landed on me so he came over to me.

“Come on, let’s go.” He said into my ear and put his arm around my back to lead me back through the way we entered the club. Once we got into the hall where it was quieter, I spoke.

“Did you just break that man’s fingers?” I asked. Vic glanced at me before looking back forward.

“Yes.” He said simply. It suddenly hit me that I don’t know much about Vic. I could be living with some kind of violent psychopath and wouldn’t even know it. “Don’t judge, I know you’re judging.”

We walked through the back door and towards his car. We got in and he started it up, smoothly driving onto the street.

“I’m not judging. Just…why would you do that to him?” I asked softly.

“You don’t need to know.” He said simply.

“I think I should know if I’m living with a psychopath.” I just kind of blurted out. I didn’t mean to sound so accusatory, but I guess I did.

“Yeah well this psychopath is the only one that’ll have you.” He snapped. And that was the absolute truth. I went quiet after that, not in the mood to ask any more questions. I guess I let his comment get to me too much. My family didn’t want me, whatever little friends I had couldn’t keep me at their houses, even Vic who had bought me didn’t want me. I was nothing but a burden.

When we got home after a silent trip, I got out of the car, patiently waited for him to unlock the door to the house and then ran upstairs, locking myself in my room.


	7. Chapter 7

I sat outside next to the pool the next morning. The sun was beaming down on me, and it was a hot day today so I wouldn’t be surprised if I got burnt, but I didn’t care. My mind was elsewhere right now. I was upset because of what Vic had said to me last night. I had gone up to my room and lay there for hours just thinking about it.

Essentially Vic was right. Nobody wanted me and he only took me home out of pity. This just reminds me of how I got rejected by my entire family, but on the other hand I really miss them. I miss sitting around the table every night and taking to them about my day and hearing about theirs. I miss my mom saying goodnight to me and kissing my forehead. I miss having breakfast with them every morning. I missed the hugs before I went off to school, of course I had dropped out of school now though. This is such a mess. I miss my perfect life.

“Hey.” His voice came from near me. I hadn’t even realized he was up yet. I tried to discreetly wipe the tears from my eyes. I hated myself for crying about this. It’s been a month! I should be over my family’s rejection. He came over to me, kneeling down in front of me. I saw the little roll of his eyes before he spoke.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, like he didn’t even care.

“You don’t care.” I said, looking away from him. I heard him sigh, but he didn’t get up and leave his spot in front of me. He just sat there, like he was waiting for something. I looked back at his face and he was just looking straight back at me. It was like he wasn’t going to leave until he got an answer.

“Just thinking about my family.” I said quietly.

“Well if you miss them then why don’t you go and visit them?” He asked. Wow, he really doesn’t know anything about me or why I’m here.

“Because they don’t want anything to do with me.” I said, basically snapping at him. I wasn’t mad at him, I was mad at my life. And because I was mad, I couldn’t help myself from ranting. “How else do you think I ended up living on the streets for the last month? They found out I was gay and decided that they’d rather have nothing to do with me, than accept it. So they just kicked me out as if I was the trash and they won’t ever let me back because they hate me! And now I’m wasting my time getting upset over them when I know in the end they aren’t worth it.”

I finished my little outburst and sat there looking at him, but he wasn’t saying anything. He had a look of empathy on his face though.

“Sorry. I know you don’t care about my life.” I muttered. He still didn’t say anything. I didn’t take him to be the kind of person who would have a sentimental heart-to-heart chat with someone, so I guess that was showing now in his silence. One other thing I noticed about him right now was how god-like he looked in the sunlight and then I started thinking about how he’d look in the sun with his shirt off. Great, now I’m sad and horny.

“What?” He asked and I snapped out of my daze, looking him in the eyes. They were filled with amusement.

“What?” I asked back, confused.

“You just said you’re sad and horny.” He said in a teasing tone. My eyes widened. I said that out loud?

“N-no I didn’t.” I said. The mood had completely changed. It was no longer depressing, instead it was playful. Vic grinned and leant towards me.

“Yeah actually, you did.” He said. He moved in closer and went straight to my neck, kissing it slowly. That was like an instant way to really turn me on and I think he was well aware of it. He slid his hand up my thigh and rested it on my hip before he pushed his body on top of mine so I was laying on my back. He started palming the front of my jeans and I held back a groan.

“R-really I, uh, I didn’t, um, I didn’t say that.” I said through a couple of gasps.

“Sure you didn’t.” He mumbled in disbelief and then went to my lips, pressing his against them and putting his tongue in my mouth. It’s safe to say I had completely forgotten why I was even upset in the first place.

I was getting more and more comfortable with doing things with him now, like touching him. He used to have to walk me through it, but I could handle this. I slipped my hands up his shirt and to his toned chest. He pulled back a little, taking his shirt off and went back to kiss me, but I put my hand up, stopping him when it lightly hit his chest. He gave me a confused look and I just proceeded to admire his body in the sunlight. It was a lot better than I had imagined.

“You done?” He asked cheekily. I blushed and nodded. I couldn’t believe how daring I was. That was so unlike me. I couldn’t believe how comfortable I felt with him now.

“Um, so what lesson is today?” I asked. He frowned at me, looking a little confused for a second before he understood.

“Oh right, lesson.” He said and got up from the ground, holding his hand out for me to take, which I did and he pulled me up. He kept a hold on my hand as he took me inside. He dropped my hand when we got into the living room and he turned to face me.

“Okay, today I’m going to get you to try a new position. We’ve done missionary and doggie style, now I want you to ride me.” He said. The playfulness from before was gone and now it was all business.

“Ride you?? I don’t, um, I don’t know how.” I said, feeling a little stupid, like I always feel when we’re trying something new.

“It’ll be fine. Now, what you’re going to do is initiate a kiss, which you’re still kind of bad at starting them. Then we’re going to undress each other and then you’re going to push me onto the couch, give me a blow job and then I’ll guide you into riding me, got it?” He asked. I nodded. “Alright, go.”

I hated initiating kisses, I really did. I was so awkward and this time wasn’t any better. I moved closer to him and pressed my lips against his lightly. He was waiting for me to deepen the kiss but me and taking control just doesn’t work. Vic broke the kiss once it was clear I wasn’t doing a good job.

“That was a little better than last time, you still kind of suck though.” He said and kissed me before I could complain about how bad I was. He moved his lips against mine like an expert and for a moment I just felt lost in the kiss, then I snapped out of it and remembered what he had told me to do. My hands went to his pants and I undid them and pushed them down, letting him move around a bit to take them off, all without his lips leaving mine. I was starting to think he was really into kissing.

He did the same to me, taking my pants off and then breaking the kiss for a moment to pull my shirt off and toss it to the floor. Once we were completely naked I pushed him towards the couch and he fell onto it, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me down with him. He gripped my hips and pulled me down against him, so it was like I was grinding against him. It felt really good so I did it again by myself. I had an overwhelming feeling of lust towards him right now. It was this weird, but good sensation that ran through my body that made me just want to move things along quicker because I really needed the end result.

I broke the kiss and kissed down his chest and body until I got to his already hard member which I wasted no time in sucking into my mouth.

“Oh shit,” He moaned, “A little eager there, huh? You know, f-for someone so quiet and shy, you sure do come alive in the bedroom, o-or living room. Whatever.”

“Mhm.” I mumbled a response as I bobbed my head up and down.

“You’re getting good.” He said, breathing heavily. I had a sense of accomplishment hearing him say that. I sucked him all the way up, paying extra attention to his tip. I sucked on it and then licked it as I looked up at him, because I remember him saying some guys like it when the person giving them a blow job looks up at them. He was looking down at me, biting his bottom lip. I wasn’t afraid to admit, inside my own head only, that he looked really sexy doing that.

“Oh fuck.” He said and let out a long groan. And he thinks I’m the sensitive one. “Okay, stop now.” He said, so I did. “Lube and condoms are in the drawer.” He pointed at the coffee table and I leant over, getting them out of the drawer.

“Do you just keep this stuff stashed around the entire house?” I asked.

“Only since you got here.” He said, winking at me. I blushed and then moved back on top of him. “Put the condom on me.”

I looked at the little foil packet as though I was about to do brain surgery. I had never done this before and I didn’t want to hurt him or anything so I was hesitant.

“Really?” he asked, noticing how I wasn’t doing anything, “Didn’t they teach you how to do this in sex ed? Just roll it on.”

I felt kind of stupid really. I mean it’s not rocket science. I tore the packet open and then easily rolled the condom on. Next I took the lube and put some in my hand before taking hold of him and stroking it all over. His eyes closed and he looked like he was just enjoying it. I smiled. I like having this kind of effect on someone.

“Now what do I do?” I asked. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

“Move up a bit more.” He said and put his hands on my hips, pulling me closer so I was in the right position. I let go of him I let him guide me until I could feel him pushing in. I gasped and moaned a little. It was a lot different being on top. It felt like he was a lot bigger and went in deeper.

“Wow.” I whispered, not meaning for him to hear, but he did and he smirked at me.

“Feel good?” He asked. I nodded and started moving, just rocking myself on him back and forth slowly at first. I watched Vic as his lips parted and he breathed heavily.

“A little faster.” He told me, so I did. I wasn’t sure how much faster I was allowed to move, but I thought back to that DVD Vic made me watch and the two guys in it did this and they were going pretty fast, so I sped up. I put my hands on his chest to steady myself and moved up and down on him, practically bouncing on him.

Every time I’d go back down, Vic would pull on my hips a little making me slam down harder and make him go in a little further. It was a little rough but I found I liked it. I think Vic liked this position the most out of what we had done so far because he was moaning louder than ever before. I rolled my hips, grinding against him which made him groan and clench onto my hips tighter. He bucked his hips up so now we were both moving frantically.

“Oh…oh God. Oh my G-God.” I moaned. My hands went to his shoulder and held them tightly. I had the urge to kiss him, so I did. He grabbed my member and started stroking it. My whole body trembled and I whimpered, wanting him to go faster. I was so close to finishing. I felt like I was on cloud nine and all of my muscles tensed up, making Vic curse and moan. I was so fucking close but something stopped us; the familiar sound of a door opening. Vic heard it too because he broke the kiss and we both sat up, looking over the back of the couch towards the door to see three people walk in; a man and a woman who looked middle aged, and then a younger person who looked like a teenager. My face went bright red. These three people had just walked in on us fucking! The only silver lining though was that they couldn’t actually see because the back of the couch was in the way. It would have been so obvious what we were doing though considering they could see our naked top halves and the fact that we were breathing heavily and Vic had a case of sex hair.

“Shit, don’t you guys fucking knock?” Vic snapped at them. The two older ones looked a bit older, the lady with her eyes wide. The younger man was just grinning.

“Sorry, we didn’t think you would have company.” The woman said, referring to me. I was kind of frozen and had no idea what to do. Vic’s hand which had temporarily stopped stroking me, started again slowly. I held back a moan and gave him a warning look. The other three couldn’t see but if he kept it up it’d be obvious what he was doing.

“Well I do! What do you want?!” Vic asked, sounding annoyed. I bit the inside of my cheeks to stop the moans desperately wanting to escape.

“That’s no way to talk to your parents.” The older man spoke. Parents?! Oh my God we got caught by his parents?!

“And don’t be rude, introduce us to your friend.” His, I guess, mother, said. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Vic’s stroking slowed down a bit but it was still torturous.

“Mom! Do you not understand what is happening right now?” Vic asked. His parents just looked at him expectantly. They no longer had awkward looks on their faces, they were smiling.

“Ugh, fine. Kellin, these are my parents, Vivian and Victor. That’s my brother Mike.” Vic said. I gave an awkward wave. “Guys, this is Kellin…uh, my boyfriend.”

My eyes shot to him in surprise. Boyfriend? Vic just gave a fake smile and ran his thumb over the tip of my dick. I almost came right then and there, but the awkwardness of the situation made me stop.

“Oh, nice to meet you, Kellin. Could you both go and get dressed now to make this a little less, you know, awkward?” His mother said.

“Or you could just leave?” Vic asked.

“Nonsense, I have things I want to discuss with you. Now both of you go and get…cleaned up.” She said with a little frown. This was weird. This was really fucking weird and embarrassing. Vic let go of me and pushed me back a little so he slipped out of me.

“You mind turning around for a moment?” Vic snapped at them all. They all did. I noticed Vic’s brother trying to contain his laughter. It only made me blush more. Vic and I slipped our boxers back on and gathered our clothes. Vic muttered at his family to make themselves at home then we went upstairs. I had a throbbing erection and to be honest I was quite desperate to get off.

“Oh my God that was so embarrassing.” I said when we had both walked into his room. I probably should have gone to mine but I had just followed him. Vic turned to me, dropping his clothes.

“Yeah, yeah, embarrassing, whatever.” He said and stepped towards me. The next second I know I’m on the bed and he tore my boxers off and pulled his down a little. Quickly he was thrusting into me hard and fast. I let out a loud moan as he continued fucking me. He started stroking my member at the same time, flicking his wrist fast.

“Oh fuck! O-Oh God. Holy…fuck…oh my God!” I cried out. The pleasure mounted quickly and soon I was moaning and coming on my stomach. He grunted a moment later he swore and collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily.


	8. Chapter 8

“So what was that about me being your boyfriend?” I asked as I did my pants up. The now fully clothed Vic looked over at me.

“My parents don’t know about what I do and I’d appreciate it if you played along.” He said and I nodded in understanding.

“What exactly do you need me to do or say or not say?” I asked while I slipped my shirt back on.

“Just act couple-y. Don’t talk too much and let me answer most questions. Don’t let anything slip about what I do as a job. All they know is that I own some clubs around the city, that’s it. Mike knows though but he’s sworn to secrecy. Just let me do the talking. Act like your usual shy self.” He told me.

“Okay.” I said, nodding.

“Good, you ready?”” He asked. Once again I nodded. The two of us left his room and went down the hall, the stairs and into the living room where his parents and brother were. I looked away from them all, my cheeks turning red at the memories of what happened earlier. I followed Vic over to the couch and sat down on it. I noticed his parents had opted for bringing chairs in from the kitchen. I don’t blame them for not wanting to sit here after what they just witnessed. His brother on the other hand was at the other end of the long couch, sprawled out on it.

“So, Vic. Why didn’t you tell us you have a boyfriend?” His mom asked. She smiled brightly at me.

“Yeah Vic, why didn’t you tell us about your new boy toy?” Mike asked. Vic looked past me and at him, glaring.

“Shut up, Mike.” Vic snapped, “And I didn’t tell anyone because it’s a new relationship and I didn’t want you all meddling.”

Just by the way Vic was talking I could tell that he didn’t exactly have a loving relationship with his parents. His mother seemed to be like the head of the family and his father looked a lot more reserved.

“Well when did you two meet?” His mom, Vivian, asked.

“About a month ago.” Vic lied quickly. Vivian’s eyes landed to me and I suddenly felt really nervous, well more nervous than I had a moment ago anyway.

“Are you a gold digger?” She asked me straight out. My eyes went wide and I looked at Vic. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him in a way that comforted and calmed me down a lot.

“He’s not like that.” Vic assured them. “Stop interrogating him and get on with why you’re here.”

“Very well. I have a charity b-“

“No.” Vic cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

“Honey, you didn’t even listen to my request.” Vivian said.

“I didn’t have to. You have a charity ball and you want me there so you can look like a family person. Well it’s not happening. I told you last time that I was done with this. It’s not my thing.” Vic said. He sounded heated and my reflex was to put my hand on his knee and squeeze it a little to make him relax. He looked at me, frowning a little so I figured I had done something wrong and went to remove my hand, but he put his over it, lightly running his thumb back and forth.

“I want you to think long and hard about who has the rights over your trust fund until you turn 21, before making a decision.” Vivian told him. Vic groaned, his grip tightening on my hand. He was definitely angry, or at least annoyed with them.

“Fine. When and where?” Vic asked. His mother stood up, rifling through her hand bag before handing Vic a sheet of paper.

“It’s this Saturday. The address is written there. Dress in your best and bring your boyfriend with you.” Vivian said. What?! I have to go to?

“Alright. Is that all?” Vic asked, moodily. There was definitely no love lost between Vic and his family. I wonder what happened there.

“Yes, that is all. Have a nice rest of the week and I look forward to seeing you on Saturday.” Vivian said, smiling sweetly.

“I’m sure you do.” Vic said in a fake happy tone.

“Son.” His dad nodded and walked past the couch with Vivian. His brother followed him the out too and after a final exchange of farewells, they were gone. Vic let go of me, removing his arm from around my waist, and I missed the warmth.

“I’m sorry about them.” He said.

“It’s fine.” I said cautiously. He still seemed a little mad. “But this charity thing, I don’t know…I-I don’t do well in social situations, obviously; especially something like that.”

He turned to me and spoke, “Please, Kellin. My mom wants this happy family image and I know her, I know she’s probably putting a status on Twitter telling everyone her son got a boyfriend and she’ll be pissed if I show up without you. I know this is nowhere near what your job description is, but I’m asking you to please come with me to this. We can have fun making fun of my parents rich, snobby friends.” He added with a laugh. He sounded like he really wanted the company and I guess I did owe him for taking me in off the streets, so I nodded.

“Yeah, okay.” I said and he smiled.

“Thank you. You are the best.” He said and leant in, pressing his lips to mine in a thank you kiss, which was kind of strange because we had just had sex so it wasn’t like this was going to lead to more sex, right? So why was he kissing me? He stopped a moment later and pulled back, maybe even looking a little surprised at his random act.

“Uh, anyway. Work. I have to go to work.” He said, getting up of the couch. We didn’t say anything else to each other as he gathered a couple of things and left.

—-

The next day I was once again in the games room trying to entertain myself. I was kind of bored now, to be honest. He had a lot of games down here and I’d never in a million years get through them all, but after sitting here for hours it was actually starting to get really boring. I decided to have a little wander around since I hadn’t since I first got here. Maybe I would find something interesting to do.

I left the room and made my way through the living room. I went outside and felt the water of the pool, thinking I could maybe go for a swim, but the water was a little cold so I decided against it. I went back into the house and I guess curiosity got the best of me because I found myself standing outside Vic’s office door. It was the only room, other than Vic’s bedroom, that I hadn’t properly explored. I knew I shouldn’t, especially since Vic was upstairs asleep, but I was bored as hell and just wanted to find something to do. I had peeked in here a few days ago and saw books lining one of the walls, so maybe I could just find something to read and then leave. I opened the door and didn’t even have a chance to speak when someone else did; Vic.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He asked from behind me. I spun around quickly, my heart racing a hundred miles an hour. I hated getting caught doing something bad, even though I hadn’t actually done it yet.

“I, um, I was just, like, bored and was going to see if you had anything to read.” I tried to explain.

“I thought I told you not to go in there. I thought I told you to respect my privacy.” He said, sounding a little scary. He walked over to me and I backed into the wall.

“Uh, y-you did. I’m sorry.” I said. He came up real close to me and that’s when I saw a hint of amusement in his eyes letting me know that he wasn’t being all serious and I relaxed a bit.

“Why don’t you step into my office, Mr Quinn?” He asked making his voice sound formal. I gave him a questioning look and he smirked at me before whispering, “I thought we’d try out a little role playing. You’re the student, I’m the teacher.” He added a wink at the end of the statement.

Roleplaying? I’m bad at even acting like myself so how was I supposed to act like someone else. Nonetheless I walked into the room with Vic and stopped just before his desk. He circled around me slowly, looking me up and down, his eyes filled with a type of hunger that let me know I was going to love what was in store. He stopped behind me, placed his hands on my hips and roughly pulled me against him, making me gasp. I could feel his breath on my neck and then he lowered his voice.

“Have you been a bad student, Mr Quinn?” He asked and the way he said it sent shivers down my spine.

“Y-yes.” I stuttered out.

“Yes what?” He asked, his hands slowly sliding across my body. I thought about the question for a moment before answering.

“Yes, Sir.” I said.

“Well then…I guess I’m just going to have to punish you.” He said with a sinister tone to his voice. I gulped and took a shaky breath. He was really good at this whole thing. I was getting a little turned on and felt myself somehow easily transitioning into this character I’m supposed to be playing.

“Well, um, maybe we can come to some sort of deal?” I asked awkwardly. Vic walked around and stood in front of me, his face just inches away from mine.

“Mr Quinn, are you suggesting you give me sexual favors in return for not punishing you?” He asked. I shook my head slowly.

“No, you came up with that conclusion all on your own.” I said cheekily.

“Touché.” He muttered. He slipped his fingers under the waist-band of my jeans and pulled me towards him. He led me around the other side of the large, wooden desk and then he sat down.

“Maybe you can start by sucking my cock.” He said. The words were straight-forward and dirty, but I found it turned me on. I dropped to my knees in front of him and undid his pants. I tugged them and his boxers down as much as I needed to and held on to his dick, stroking it slowly and looking up at him.

“Come on, we have to get this over with before my next class gets here.” He said. Wow, he really does get into character. I took him into my mouth, sliding my tongue along his length. I had gotten used to doing this now and actually found that I enjoyed it. I loved hearing the little gasps that he would make every time my tongue ran over the tip and I loved how he would start moving his hips with my movements and he’d arch his back.

He tangled his fingers in my hard and forced me to go down deeper, which I did with a little difficulty, but like a good student I didn’t complain.

“Play with yourself.” He told me. I was just going to do what I was told, and honestly the tightening in my pants was beginning to get uncomfortable, so I pulled my jeans down and stroked myself while I sucked him. I loved the feeling of him getting bigger and harder in my mouth. Who knew that my shy, awkward self would be into doing sexual things this much. After a little while he pulled my head away from him and gestured for me to stand up, so I did.

“Pants off.” He ordered. I took them off quickly, tossing them to the side. He pressed me against the desk and crashed his lips to mine, kissing me eagerly. I put my hands around his neck, tangling my fingers in his soft hair. He broke the kiss and quickly turned me around, forcefully pushing me against the desk so my hips knocked against it. It hurt a bit and I knew I’d have bruises there tomorrow, but I didn’t mind.

“You have two options, Mr Quinn.” Vic said from behind me, “You can either stay back after school for detention, where I can fuck you nice, slow and gentle, or you can stay here now where I can fuck you hard. What’ll it be?”

I liked this side of him, a lot. I liked how he had a slight creepy edge to his voice, yet it was totally seductive at the same time. I loved how assertive he was being, and most of all I loved the dirty talk. He was trying to stick to the roleplaying, but I could tell he was asking if I was ready for it rough, and I wanted to try.

“Here and now.” I told him.

“Good choice.” He said. He put his hand on my back and forced me to bend over so my stomach was on the desk. I heard him searching through a drawer and the sound of tearing and the flip of the lube cap, so I knew he was preparing himself. I was getting a little impatient, but soon he was entering me slowly before he slammed right into me, making me cry out.

“I’m sure that will teach you from snooping around in my office again, right?” He asked. I recovered from the hard thrust, and was feeling a little cheeky so I contributed to the dirty talk.

“I don’t think so, you might need to do some more convincing, Sir.” I said.

“Oh, you bad, bad boy.” He said. He pulled almost all the way out of me before slamming back in, making me cry out again as pleasure and pain, mostly pleasure, washed over me. He did it again and I groaned loudly, silently begging for more. I feel like I’m some sort of sexual deviant now, especially with this role playing. I was so unlike my usual, quiet self, but I think I liked this different side of me.

He kept slamming into me, going kind of slow so I found myself pushing back against him. He got the point and went quicker, pounding into me. I reached my arms out and held the edge of the desk while he fucked me over it.

“More dirty talk.” He asked of me. I had so many thoughts in my head so I just said the first one.

“Oh, S-sir.” I groaned, wanting to say more, but he cut me off.

“Mr Fuentes.” He corrected me.

“Oh fuck, Mr F-Fuentes. I want it faster, please. It feels so good.” I told him. I heard him chuckle and then he put his hands on my hips and rammed into me quicker. I was writhing around and was a mess of screams and moans.

“Ung, K-Kellin. Fuck.” He gasped. His thighs slammed against mine loudly and the desk was inching forward with each thrust. I reached down, grabbing my own member and quickly jerked myself off.

“Oh my God!” I moaned as I reached my climax and released. Shockwaves of pleasure were felt throughout my whole body. Vic kept going for a couple of minutes longer. My body felt like it was going to give out so it was a good thing I was laying on a desk. Finally he groaned and came. He was panting heavily as he pulled out of me. I shakily stood up properly and turned to him.

“You did really good today.” He said, smiling in his high state of mind.

“I uh, I had fun.” I said, reverting back to my normally timid self.

“Yeah, sounded like you did. You’re a good actor though, so I’m sure you’re going to do well in the next few sessions I have planned.” He told me, making himself sound all business-like again. I had a question on my mind though.

“So this roleplaying stuff…what’s your favorite, like, scenario?” I asked him. He paused as he thought about his answer, but he never answered me.

“I have to go to work.” He said bluntly, and with that he just left for work, like he usually does.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day I stood under the hot shower, not really wanting to get out just yet. I had been in here for a while now just relaxing. I felt a little sore after yesterday’s activities, but I wasn’t upset about it. Every time my muscles, actually especially my hips, would start to ache, I’d just get a smile on my face and reminisce about yesterday. It was just so hot and spontaneous and on a desk! Who knew desks could be so much fun?

I found myself just thinking about Vic and sex constantly. The thoughts wouldn’t leave my mind no matter how hard I tried, and every time I’d think about it I’d just start blushing like crazy. To make matters worse I was starting to get hard and I couldn’t exactly fix the problem because then I’d be in here for too long and since Vic is home then he’d know something is up. I just ignored it instead and turned the water off. I stepped out of the shower, took a towel off the towel rack and semi-dried myself off before hanging the towel loosely around my hips.

I walked out of the bathroom, back into my room, and barely got two steps out when Vic popped up out of nowhere, grabbed hold of me and pushed me against the wall next to the bathroom door, pressing his body against mine. I gasped, a little startled at first, then I felt a cold metal around my wrist.

“Kellin Quinn, you are under arrest.” He said seductively and I heard a clicking sound. I looked down and saw he had handcuffs, and not just any handcuffs, but heart-shaped handcuffs. He had two pairs, but only one half of one was attached to me.

“Heart-shaped handcuffs?” I asked.

“Shush, they were all I could find at the store.” He said, breaking out of character.

“Oh okay, so what am I being arrested for?” I asked, looking back at him. He slipped back into character, giving me a lustful look. His eyes scanned by body and stopped at the towel. He traced his finger along my hip and then lightly tugged at the soft material so it loosened and fell down to the floor.

“For getting hard without me.” He said and looked back up at me. I decided to play along as best as I could.

“But, officer, it was an accident. I never even touched it.” I said in the most innocent voice I could. He smirked and moved his face a little closer. My breathing sped up a little. The looks he was giving me only encouraged my little friend down there.

“I might have to take you to the station for questioning…Unless…” He paused and brushed his lips over mine, “Unless we can come to some other arrangement?”

He kept teasing me with his lips and then finally pressed them against mine. He pushed me harder against the wall as we made out. With each second that went by I just felt hotter and hotter. Eventually he broke the kiss and pulled me away from the wall, turned me around and took hold of both of my wrists. He brought them around to my back and cuffed them together. He turned me back around and pushed down on my shoulders. I got the hint and ended up on my knees in front of him.

“You know what to do.” He said. He undid his jeans and pulled them down, letting them drop to his ankles and he kicked them off. I glanced from his semi-hard member, back up to his face, and then back directly in front of me. I leant in and licked him first before trailing my lips along his length until I got to the tip. Without the use of my hands I managed to suck him into my mouth and bob my head up and down. It was a little difficult without my hands to hold him in place.

Vic let out a moan and ran his fingers through my wet hair before settling them on the back of my head and guiding me a little faster. I noticed he liked doing that. He liked the control. The harder he got the easier it was from me to suck him without holding him in place. He let out a shaky breath, followed by a moan. I loved hearing that. I sucked on his tip, swivelling my tongue around it before taking him back all the way in my mouth. Judging by the sound he made, he really liked that. He forced me to go deeper and his tip lightly hit the back of my throat, but he didn’t make me go deeper.

“Oh fuck… yeah….suck harder.” He breathed and I obeyed. I increased the suction, making him moan and tighten his grip on my hair. He held my head in place, stopping me from moving and began thrusting in and out of my mouth, slowly at first. After a minute he sped up a little.

“Sh-shit. Fuck.” He groaned. He was throbbing in my mouth and I knew he was close, really close. His moans got faster and more desperate, and then he let go of me and stepped back. I looked up at him to see him panting heavily and his cheeks were red. His eyes were filled with hunger. He stepped back towards me and grabbed onto my upper arm, making me stand.

“Why’d you stop? You were close.” I said.

“Because I still need to fuck you. This is a lesson after all, can’t forget that.” He said, muttering the last part.

“What’s the lesson?” I asked.

“Just getting you used to being restrained.” He said, smirking. He walked around behind me and unlocked one half of the handcuffs so my arms were free. I noticed he was still holding the other pair. He took me over to the bed.

“Lay down.” He ordered, and I did so, laying in the middle of the bed. He crawled on top of me and took the wrist that had the handcuff on it. He brought it up above my hand I looked up to see him handcuff me to one of the bars on the bed. He then did the same to the other wrist. I instinctively tugged on them. They were on fairly tight so I knew there was no way getting free.

“Are they too tight?” He asked. I shook my head. They were, but I didn’t mind it.

“No, they’re fine.” I said. He grinned and moved down my body a little so he was straddling my hips.

“Do you feel helpless?” He asked, his voice had a taunting edge to it. I felt like the answer was yes, so I nodded. “Good answer. Some guys like this a lot. They like it when the guy they’re fucking is defenceless.”

“Do you like it?” I asked. He smirked and leant in closer, his lips going to my neck. He kissed it lightly up to my ear.

“Maybe.” He said in a deep voice that sent shivers down my spine. “It depends on who the guy is.” He said and nibbled on my earlobe. I wondered if I was a guy that he liked doing this with. I didn’t question him though because suddenly he started sucking on one spot right above my collar bone that made me moan. It was a sweet spot and he had found it.

After a moment he pulled back a little and reached over to the bedside table where there was lube already out. He picked it and a condom up and I watched as he put them on himself.

“Can you take your shirt off?” I asked.

“Take it off yourself.” He teased, knowing full well that I couldn’t. He did it himself anyway and tossed it to the ground, shooting me a smile after. I noticed that he had pretty much fallen out of character and was acting like his normal self now.

He leant back down and kissed me while he shifted himself around on top of me and entered me. I moaned against his lips as he went all the way in, filling me up. His lips shook as he pulled out and thrust right back in, hard. He groaned and stopped kissing me. He sat up on his knees and held my hips, pulling them up of the bed and then pounded into me fast over and over.

“Oh God.” I groaned when he started going fast. Every time he pulled me down onto him I’d pull at the handcuffs, making them dig into my wrists but I didn’t care.

“Tell me you want it faster.” He demanded.

“I want it faster, please.” I pleaded. He liked that, the begging, he loved it. He went in and out faster with short movements. He ran his hands up my chest, across my neck and to my cheeks. He leant down and planted his lips on mine.

“Are you close?” He asked against my lips and bit on my bottom one. I thought about it and decided I wasn’t.

“No.” I told him. I knew he wasn’t going to last long because of the blowjob from before. He thrust into me a little harder a few times and rested his head against my shoulder. A moment later he let out a long groan telling me that he had finished. He kissed my shoulder and then chest and kept going down. He slipped out of me and kept kissing down my body. When he got to my harder than ever dick he took hold of it with his hand and jerked it slowly. He then put it in his mouth. It wasn’t very often that he did this to me so it still felt all new.

His tongue expertly glided along my shaft and then his lips worked their magic on my tip. I moaned and rolled my hips up, silently begging for him to go faster but he kept going slowly. Up and down he sucked me, slower than ever. I started whining and tugged at the handcuffs.

“Please go faster.” I asked nicely, but he didn’t. He looked up at me with those deep brown eyes and kept going at the speed he had been. It felt so unbelievably good, but I really needed him to go faster.

“Oh please, please, please go faster.” I begged. I tried thrusting a little, but he put his hands on my hips to hold me still. He kept up his torturously slow pace.

“Fuck. Please. Please I need it.” I whimpered, but he didn’t go any faster. I was feeling so desperate now. The pleasure kept mounting and I’d cry out desperately, but then he’d slow down even more. I writhed around on the bed, pulling at the handcuffs roughly, trying to set myself free but nothing would work.

“Please…” I groaned. Finally he sped up, going a lot faster than before. He bobbed his head and let go of my hips. I involuntarily thrust up into his mouth and he did something that felt so fucking amazing, he went down all the way, my dick going a little down his throat.

“Oh God, oh God, oh my God.” I groaned as he did it again and again and the next moment I was coming in his mouth. My whole body desperately needed the release and after he had teased me for so long it was that much more intense.

When I was done he pulled back and crawled back up on top of me. He freed both of my wrists and I instinctively rubbed them both, trying to sooth the pain, which actually wasn’t that bad. He looked down at my wrists which had quickly turned red and were obviously going to bruise. A frown went across his face.

“You said they weren’t tight.” He said and took one of my wrists in his hands.

“It’s fine.” I told him. He brought my wrist up to his lips and lightly kissed the red marks on them.

“I’m getting you ice.” He said and went to get off me, but I stopped him.

“No don’t, they’re fine. I…I kind of like it.” I admitted shyly. He looked down at me, smirking.

“Looks like I’ve discovered a kink.” He said in amusement, then his expression changed to serious again, “But I’m still getting you ice.” He said and quickly pecked my lips. He got off of me quickly and left the room, leaving me there with this warm feeling in my heart.


	10. Chapter 10

“Wait a minute.” Vic said to me before I got in the limo. I turned to look at him and he stepped towards me, his eyes fixated on my chest. He reached out and started fiddling with my tie, “This isn’t on properly.”

“Oh, sorry.” I said. I really had no idea how to put on a tie. I can’t even remember a time when I had worn one. My parents always tried to get me to every Sunday for church, but I always refused and they gave up. Today though I felt like I had to make some sort of impression and this charity ball thing seemed like a big deal so I didn’t want to show up looking casual.

He fixed my tie and then reached past me and opened the limo door. He moved to the side and let me get in first before he got in after, shutting the door behind him. Vic pressed a button near the door and spoke into the intercom just giving the chauffer an address. When he was done and the limo started moving, he turned to me.

“I’m going to give you a little run-through of what to expect tonight, alright?” He asked. He was sounding so professional and business like, much like he had when I first got here. I had to admit, yesterday I think I felt something for him. I wasn’t exactly quite sure what it was, but he had this really sweet and affectionate side to him that I found myself getting all worked up over and for a moment I thought that maybe I was starting to like this guy. But as soon as he started being all professional again I had to remind myself what kind of relationship we have here. He is my boss and I am just an employee. I am here to learn things so eventually I can get out into the world and make my own money. That’s it. So whatever stupid thing I felt yesterday, I had to push it away. Besides, it probably wasn’t anything anyway. It was probably just me liking the affection, that’s all.

“Alright.” I finally answered.

“Okay so, here’s our story; we are a new couple. We met around a month ago at like, I don’t know, a fucking bookstore or something, and I asked you out on a date. We have been casually dating since then. If anyone asks, which they will, tell them you’re a college student studying…well I don’t know what, you can make that up. Pick something you know about in case you get asked questions about it. Uh, you live by yourself in an apartment near the college. You have a good relationship with your parents and everything is just rainbows and butterflies, so basically just lie through your teeth, okay?” He asked. I just nodded. It shouldn’t be that difficult to lie to a bunch of strangers. I mean, I’ve been lying to Vic about something this whole time and I haven’t let anything slip.

“Good. So anyway, when we get there just stick by my side and be your usual quiet self. We’ll have to mingle with a bunch of people, but for the most part we’ll try and dodge the social interactions. I’m not a fan of talking to my parent’s friends and colleagues anyway. Um, then there’ll be a dinner and dancing, then my mom will probably make a speech about the charity and then we can get the hell out of there.” He explained. It all was okay except for one thing.

“Dancing?” I asked in horror. He smiled at me.

“Yes, dancing. Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.” He said and placed his hand on my thigh. It was supposed to be just a reassuring touch, but he didn’t take his hand away. We sat in silence for most of the way there. His fingers were drawing little patterns on my leg, but I don’t think he realized he was doing it. That’s the thing with Vic, he was so naturally affectionate but I don’t think he even knows it. That’s just what he’s like.

We were getting further into the richer parts of the city now. Vic finally took his hand off my thigh and I let out a breath that I didn’t even know I was holding. Honestly, I’m being an idiot! I can have sex with him and be fine about it, but he does something as simple as touch my thigh and I feel like I can’t breathe. Vic leant forward and opened something which I saw was like a mini-fridge and it was filled with small bottles of alcohol.

“Nothing like a little underage drinking to make the night more bearable.” He said and handed me a mini bottle of vodka. Normally I don’t drink, but I’ve been doing a lot of things lately that I wouldn’t usually do, so I opened it and after watching him swallow his in one shot, I did the same, only I wasn’t as graceful. The alcohol burnt and I had trouble swallowing and ended up choking on half of it.

“Woah, are you okay?” He asked. The next second a bottle of water was in front of me. I took it and drank a mouthful.

“That was disgusting.” I told him once the taste was gone.

“You didn’t swallow it straight away, did you?” He asked.

“What?” I gave him a confused look.

“You’re supposed to swallow straight away. Don’t let it sit in your mouth for too long. Here, try again.” He said and handed me another little bottle. I gave him a cautious look, but took the thing anyway and did what he told me to do and it went down much better, but still left an awful aftertaste.

“This is your first time drinking, isn’t it?” He asked. I nodded. “I’m going to get you so wasted tonight.”

“If you say so.” I said. The limo pulled up to a building where there were a whole bunch of other limos. I guess this must really be a rich person’s party thing.

“Are you ready to be fake boyfriends?” He asked, lacing his fingers with mine.

“I guess so.” I said, although I wasn’t ready. I had never ever had a real boyfriend before so how was I supposed to fake a relationship? I guess all I could do is try my best.

Vic and I got out of the limo and walked hand in hand into the building. There were people dressed in extravagant gowns and suits. It was intimidating. These people were sophisticated, rich and powerful and I was just me.

“Your palms are sweating.” Vic said, leaning in to whisper to me, “Just relax, it’s not that big of a deal.”

I just nodded really quickly and calmed down a little. We walked down a really big hall filled with sculptures, paintings and mirrors. In the reflection of the mirror I saw Vic and I, dressed in our black suits with white shirts. I had to admit that we looked really good, or at least I knew he did. He looked down right hot, but I wouldn’t tell him that.

The two of us walked into a room, or I guess a ball room. I guess we had arrived a little late because the place looked pretty full. There were tables all throughout the room, except for where the large dance floor was. Everything was white and gold and there was elegant music playing. I literally felt like I just walked into a fairy tale. It was really weird.

“So do you come to these kinds of things like all the time?” I asked Vic.

“I used to.” He muttered, not sounding happy about it at all. “Come on, let’s go say hi to my parents and then we can go and do whatever we want.”

He took me across the room and I saw his parents talking to a few other people. The moment they saw us his mother smiled and held out her arm towards us, inviting us into the conversation.

“Oh Victor, Kellin, I am so glad you could both make it.” Vivian said in an over-the-top sophisticated accent.

“Always good to see you, mother.” Vic said politely.

“You remember my boss and her husband, don’t you Victor?” Vivian asked and turned back to the couple she was standing with.

“Margaret, John, you remember my son, Victor, right?” She asked them and they nodded.

“Of course, although I can’t remember seeing Victor at one of these since he was a teenager.” The female, Margaret said. The couple held their hands out for Vic to shake so he had to let go of mine. The couple turned to shake my hand too so I only thought it was polite to do the same.

“Oh, this is my boyfriend, Kellin.” Vic said and put his arm around my waist.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m glad someone could finally tie him down.” Margaret said with a giggle. I just smiled and nodded.

“Oh I think I’m the one tying him down.” Vic said, and I could have hit him for the amount of sexual innuendo in that sentence, but I don’t think the older couple even notice. Vic’s parents, Margaret and John went back to their conversation shortly after that, leaving Vic and I to discreetly walk away.

“That wasn’t funny.” I told him, hitting his chest lightly.

“You’re just mad I made you blush.” He said, knocking into my shoulder playfully. He slipped his hand into mine again and we ended up walking over to the drinks.

“Thirsty?” Vic asked.

“Yeah, actually.” I said. Vic got two glasses off the table, filled them half way with the orange punch and then I saw him take a flask out of his jacket pocket.

“What’s in that?” I asked.

“Vodka. Want some?” He asked. I thought about it for a split second before nodding. I was dying of nerves being at this place so maybe it could help me relax. Vic filled our drinks the rest of the way up and handed me my glass.

“Thank you.” I said and took a sip. I could taste the alcohol but it was a lot nicer than what I had in the limo.

“You’re welcome.” He said back, “Come on, let’s go find our table.”

Together we walked from table to table until we finally found the one with our names on little place cards, well his name was on one, mine just said guest but Vic said that place was for me, so we sat down together and started making small talk.

“This place is so weird.” I said.

“How?” He asked.

“I don’t know. Everything is just so…I don’t know. It’s like in the movies.” I said.

“Yeah, I guess it is.” He chuckled.

“So like, no one here cares that you’re gay?” I asked. I didn’t see us getting any disgusted looks when we were walking through the ballroom holding hands. I thought these people would be snobby and frown upon us.

“Nope. No one cares.” He said.

“Really?” I asked in disbelief. Vic suddenly leant forward and planted his lips on mine. My eyes fluttered closed and I felt his hand caressing my cheek softly. After a few seconds he pulled away.

“Do you see anyone giving us death glares?” He asked. I looked around and noticed no one really paying attention, although a couple of people looking at us and smiling.

“No.” I said.

“See, nobody cares. The people at this thing try and out-do each other on who can be the most open-minded. So trust me, they don’t care.” He said.

“Oh, okay.” I said with a nod.

A little bit after that a man, or boy, I guess he was around the same age as us came and sat next to Vic and started a conversation and I kind of tuned out because I really had nothing to add to it. I drank all of my drink, went and got Vic and I some more, which of course he spiked before continuing on with his conversation. I felt a little jealous of this man talking to Vic at first, then found out it’s his cousin and that calmed me down. You know what else calmed me down? The alcohol. I felt more relaxed than I had been in a long time. It was a good buzz.

Eventually Vic’s cousin went back to his own table as the food came out. We were at a table with Vic’s parents, brother, his brother’s girlfriend, and John and Margaret from before. Vic turned to me once his cousin left and didn’t say anything, just held my hand.

Dinner went by okay. Vic talked to John a lot about business stuff and I was sitting next to Mike so I talked to him a fair bit about random things, mostly music. We had a lot in common. It was a little awkward at first though, because after all he had walked in on Vic and I having sex, but he was a really laid back guy and didn’t seem to care that much. Plus, it was easier to talk to him because I wasn’t watching what I was saying all the time because he knew I wasn’t Vic’s boyfriend. He knew I was a, well, going to be a prostitute, but he didn’t bring that up at all.

Once dinner was finished everyone went to mingle once again. I probably had one too many glasses of champagne during dinner because I was beginning to feel really light headed and found everything amusing. I think Vic was in the same kind of mood because he had been drinking a lot too.

“Care to dance?” Vic asked, and I felt myself sober up like right away.

“I can’t dance.” I told him, really not wanting to go out on the dance floor. Most of the other guests were already out there.

“It’s not that difficult. We just stand there and sway a bit, which won’t be too difficult since we’re both drunk.” He said, giggling. He pulled me up from the table and gave me no choice but to go out on the dance floor with him. He faced me, placed his hands on my hips and pulled me in closer. I had no clue what to do with my hands so I ended up putting them around his neck and playing with his hair. We started moving and I guess it kind of felt natural.

“See, not that hard.” He said and smiled. I just rolled my eyes, not wanting to admit that he was right.

“Thank you for coming to this tonight.” He said after a little silence.

“It’s no problem. It wasn’t that bad.” I said.

“I know, but you still didn’t have to.” He said.

“It’s fine, really.” I said. He smiled and held me a little tighter. We danced in silence for about three songs and it was really nice. I liked pretending to be his boyfriend. It was fun and I liked the closeness, even though it was all just fake and I knew that.

“You look good in a suit.” He said and playfully tugged at my clothes.

“Thank you, so do you.” I said politely. We danced for a little longer until Vivian came over and interjected, asking for a dance with Vic. I just smiled and moved away, telling Vic I’d be over getting a drink. I went over to the drinks and didn’t even hide the fact that I was underage and drinking wine. I skulled one glass and then filled up another before walking over to a quiet corner and leaning against the wall because I was swaying back and forth and needed a little support. I figured that if I was going to get drunk for the first time then I might as well do it properly and drink a lot. It was so out of character for me since essentially, other than the whole prostitution thing, I was usually a good kid.

I watched Vic dancing with his mother, but they didn’t look like a loving mother and son. Once the song ended, Vic cut the dance off with his mother and came towards me. He stopped at the drinks though, filling up a glass with punch and topping it off with vodka. He came over to me and leant against the wall so we were facing each other.

“Did you have fun?” I asked.

“Not as much fun as I would have had with you.” He said smoothly. I could feel my cheeks go red. “But God, she annoys me sometimes.”

“Why?” I asked.

“Because she’s a bitch.” He said chuckling. “She lectured me on how it’s not appropriate to get drunk, or some bullshit like that. I don’t know. I tend to tune out after a while. She’s just trying to turn me into this perfect son. She wants me to be this whole other person.”

“Well, I like you how you are now.” I said, my words were slurring and for some unknown reason I was putting on a seductive voice, but I didn’t know why. It was just random, and that made me start giggling.

“You’re drunk.” He told me, not that he could talk because he had more to drink than I had.

“No, you’re drunk too.” I said, poking his chest. He grabbed my hand with his free one, making me stopping from poking him again, but he didn’t let go.

“But you’re definitely drunk. Really drunk.” He said chuckling.

“I am?” I asked, but I knew I was. He moved closer to me, nodding.

“Yeah, you are.” He said, his lips hovering over mine.

“But so are you.” I said.

“You are more.” He argued back in a whisper.

“No yo-“ He cut me off by pressing his lips against mine. I forgot what we were discussing and kissed him back. My stomach was doing flips, whether that was from the alcohol or kiss, I don’t know. Even drunk he was a perfect kisser. The kiss was heating up too and I was starting to feel turned on. Vic stopped kissing me and pulled me away from the wall. He took my glass away from me and placed it, along with his, on a nearby table and didn’t say anything to me as he led me out of the ballroom and down the mostly empty hall.

“Where are we going?” I asked. He didn’t say anything, he just kept walking. We made a turn and then Vic stopped at a door. He opened it and I noticed it was like a coat closet. He pulled me inside and shut the door behind us, plunging us in darkness, mostly. There was a little light coming from the narrow gaps in the door. Vic pushed a bunch of coats back and roughly pushed me against a wall, his lips crashing onto mine once more. I didn’t even care that we could get caught at any moment. I went along with it, tangling my fingers in his hair.

His hands were all over my body, messing up my shirt and tie. He hastily started undoing my pants and once they were loose enough he slipped his hand inside and palmed me. I gasped against his lips and held back a moan. He kept running his hand, over my length, making me harden in excitement.

“Oh God.” I breathed when his lips left mine to attack my neck. It was getting really hot on here.

“We’re going to have to be quick, and quiet.” He told me. I nodded, moaning quietly in response. He kept stroking me, running his thumb over the tip and making it really difficult for me to keep quiet. This was crazy. I mean it was really hot, but it was also really risky. I was almost fully hard by now. Vic pushed my pants down a little more, setting me free and so he could stroke me properly. My grip around his neck tightened as pleasure ran through me. He kissed my lips again, hungrily. It was a weird sensation being horny as hell and drunk at the same time. To my disappointment he stopped kissing and stroking me.

“How about you put those perfect lips to good use.” He said and ran his thumb across my bottom lip. I wasted no time in dropping to my knees, pulling down his pants and taking hold of him. I slowly licked his tip and lightly sucked on it, just to tease him a little, before sucking him in as far as I could. He groaned and tangled his fingers in my hair. So much for being quiet then. I ran my tongue up and down his throbbing shaft, earning a whimpering sound from him. I made sure I made his dick as wet as possible because I doubt he would have brought lube with him. Honestly I was a little excited for how rough this might be.

“Okay, okay. Up. I need to fuck you.” He said desperately. I loved hearing him talk like that. It sent a sort of rush through me. I stood up and he made me turn around, pushing my front against the wall. I felt him begin to enter me and he slowly did, slipping into me not as easily as normal but I don’t think either of us cared at this point. I moaned and breathed heavily as he thrust all the way into me. Once he was in and I was used to it he just started pounding into me over and over again. I gritted my teeth to stop the loud cries of ecstasy that desperately wanted to escape my lips.

He gripped my hips a little tighter, grunting as he thrust into me faster. He slid his hands up my back slowly and then ran his fingers through my hair. Gripping onto the strands he pulled my head back a little, leant forward more and kissed my neck repeatedly. His other hand found its way to my member and jerked it off quickly. My whole body felt so amazing, words couldn’t describe it. I was light-headed from the alcohol, so my mind was slow, but my body definitely wasn’t. He kept going, never faltering in speed at all. I was getting so close already.

“Oh, Vic.” I moaned as quietly as I could.

“Yes baby. F-fuck yes.” He said in a drunken slur. He lightly bit my ear. “I want you to come.” He said in a deeper voice. It was a sexy voice that sent shivers down my spine and before I knew it I was moaning loudly as I came in his hand. My whole body was trembling and I felt so unbelievably good. Moments later Vic had pulled out of me and I could hear him quickly jerking himself off as he came.

I turned around and leant against the wall, breathing heavily. My eyes had adjusted to the dark now and I saw Vic’s happy face as he kept slowly stroking himself as he came down from his high.

“That was hot.” He said, chuckling before he closed the gap and kissed me. The moment of bliss had to end though when we realized we had to be getting back to the charity thing before anyone noticed we were gone. He pulled away and we both did our clothes back up and straightened them out. We cleaned up as best we could before Vic poked his head out the door and after deciding the coast was clear we walked out hand in hand back to the party.

“So what lesson was that?” I asked.

“It wasn’t, I just wanted to fuck you.”


	11. Chapter 11

Drunken making out; I didn’t think I could enjoy it as much as I did, but I did. Vic was on top of me in the back of the limo, our lips attacking each other’s with such fervour. The limo came to a stop suddenly, sending Vic and I tumbling to the floor, me on top of him. It didn’t deter us at all and we continued kissing each other.

Both of us were so wasted. After our little rendezvous in the coat closet we went back to the ballroom and spent most of the time standing in a corner together drinking anything we could get our hands on. I was in a fun and giddy mood now. I felt dizzy and when I had been walking I couldn’t walk straight. Vic was just as bad as I was, but we were both having so much fun together so it didn’t matter.

“I think…I think we’re home.” I whispered, looking down at him. He looked at me and started laughing.

“How did we end up on the floor?” He asked, laughing harder. His laugh was contagious and I found myself chuckling along with him.

“Because the car stopped, dummy.” I told him. I giggled and crawled off of him. I looked out of the window and saw that we were indeed back home. I opened the door and stumbled out onto the ground. I stood up and turned around, seeing Vic do much the same. He got up quicker than I had though and came over to me, slipping his hand into mine. We walked up to the door and Vic, with much difficulty, unlocked and opened it. We walked in and pushed the door shut behind us.

“I had fun tonight.” I told him. He switched the lights on and looked at me.

“Oh, are you tired? Because I’m not ready for tonight to end.” He said.

“Well what do you have in mind?” I asked. He had a contemplative look on his face and then he smiled.

“Skinny dipping.” He said and took my hand. To me, the idea sounded brilliant. I let him take me through the house and out the back sliding door. It was dark out here. The only light was what was coming out of the house, but also the pool had lights along its walls, lighting it up. Vic started getting undressed and I figured he had no close neighbors, plus we were on like a side of a cliff so there wasn’t a chance of anyone seeing us, so I took mine off too.

“Ah yes, that’s what I like to see.” Vic said, looking me up and down as I kicked my boxers off, leaving myself completely naked.

“Shut up.” I said, a blush rising to my cheeks.

“Whatever, race you in.” He challenge and before I could even move he had already jumped in, making a big splash. I laughed and dived in after him, the cool water sending shivers through me. It wasn’t that cold, but it still kind of was. I resurfaced and looked around, seeing Vic half way down the other end of the pool. I followed him down there, but the moment I got to him he splashed me and swam past, back to the shallow end.

“Hey! Not cool.” I said and followed him back down there. My body had adjusted to the colder temperature now, but it was still cool in here. When I got back to him I splashed him first and he grabbed onto my wrists before I did it again.

“Stop that.” He whined.

“Nope, you deserve it.” I said, struggling in his grip. He finally let go, but I didn’t splash him again. I started circling him instead and he spun around watching me and looking a little dizzy.

“Hey, slow down speed racer.” He said. I giggled because I wasn’t actually going that fast at all. “Come here.” He said and grabbed my hands to stop me. He pulled me closer and made me wrap my hands around his neck and he put his around my back.

“You’re warm, why are you so warm? That’s not fair! You’re hogging all the heat.” I said and pressed myself against his warm chest.

“Noooo, you’re the warm one.” He argued. I shook my head and then rested it against his shoulder, falling into a comfortable silence. He brought his hands down to my thighs and picked me up so I wrapped my legs around his back, then he went back to hugging me. I felt so relaxed like this. In silence he slowly walked us around the pool. I kept catching glimpse of the city lights. It looked really beautiful. Vic started trailing his fingertips up and down my back.

“Stop that, it tickles.” I giggled, but he didn’t stop. I let go of him with my arms, but kept my legs wrapped securely around him. I grabbed his hands, holding onto them to make him stop.

“You’re no fun.” He said, pouting.

“I’m plenty of fun. I’m the most fun you’ve ever had.” I said and poked my tongue at him. He smiled at me and nodded.

“Yeah, you are.” He said and his smile faded quickly.

“So what’s it like having so much money and living in a super awesome place like this?” I asked, gesturing towards the house.

“It’s…super awesome,” He said, mocking me. “Most of the time anyway.”

I smiled and let go of his hands before laying back on the water, floating there and looking at the night sky. I was really happy right now, although that’s probably the alcohol deciding my emotions, but I was having a really good night. It was just a lot of fun and I didn’t want it to end, ever.

I felt Vic trailing his fingers up and down my body again, and it tickled a little but I didn’t mind. He got to my hips and kept going, running his fingers along my dick. I giggled and spoke.

“That’s naughty.” I said. Vic put his hands back around my back and pulled me up, holding me close. He pressed his warm lips against my cold ones. Before I could kiss him back he suddenly stopped.

“Wow, you are cold.” He said and rubbed his hands up my shoulders. He then bit his lip and smiled, “I have an idea.” He took me over towards the stairs that led out of the pool and I reluctantly let go of him so we could both walk up them. I started shivering straight away when the cool night’s air hit me. Vic walked over to the wall of the house and flicked a switch, then I noticed a circular shape in the corner of the pool light up and bubbles rose to the surface. I hadn’t even realized it before but in the corner of the pool was a hot tub sectioned off.

“What the hell? You had a hot tub here the entire time yet we were swimming around in the cold water?” I asked.

“I’m drunk, I forgot.” He said and shrugged. He stepped into the hot tub first and sat down in it, the water reaching his mid-chest. There was already steam starting to come off of the water. How the hell did he get it to heat up that quickly? I was beginning to freeze out here so I quickly stepped into the hot tub and sank down into the warm water. It was like a bath and on my cold skin it was absolutely perfect. I was sitting straight across from Vic, my eyes closed as I enjoyed the warmth.

I opened my eyes eventually and looked over at Vic. He had that lustful look in his eyes that he always got right before we had sex. I knew exactly what he wanted and I wasn’t opposed to it. I waded over to him and straddled him. My lips went straight to his neck, kissing it. Sober me wouldn’t have done this. Sober me would have waited for Vic to approach me, let him kiss me, let him put me in the position he wants, but drunk me was so much bolder.

Vic rolled his head to the side, giving me better access to his neck. He started breathing harder the lower my kisses got and then I nibbled on his collar bone, getting a quiet moan out of him. I pulled my face back a little, wanting to kiss his lips instead but he was way ahead of me, surprising me by quickly capturing my lips with his. I kissed back, deepening the kiss. He bit at my bottom lip and I opened my mouth so he could run his tongue along mine.

He placed his hands on my lower back, pulling me in to him so I grinded against him. I brought my hands around the back of his neck and tangled them in his hair. I loved doing that. This is what we did for maybe, I don’t know, ten minutes. Being drunk I didn’t have very good time perception.

“God I love kissing you.” He whispered and kissed me some more. He wrapped his hand around my already hard dick and stroked it, so I did the same for him. His other hand ended up around my backside and he entered two fingers in me. I moaned and kissed him harder. He curled his fingers and scissored them in and out of me quickly.

“Oh Vic, fuck.” I groaned and stopped kissing him. “Oh God that feels really good.”

“Yeah, you like it?” He asked.

“Uh huh.” I moaned. I gripped his dick tighter and stroked him at the same speed his fingers were moving.

“I want to fuck you, please let me fuck you now.” He asked and removed his fingers. I nodded and sat up a little higher, my skin getting goose bumps from the cold. He guided me on top of him and then I slowly sank back down onto him and into the water. I could never get over how full I feel when he’s inside me. It was an amazing sensation.

I moved up and down on top of him, making the water swish around against us. Vic kept rubbing my thighs and every now and again would tug on my dick a little, making little spasm go through my body.

“Faster, please go faster.” He begged me. I gripped his shoulders firmly and bounced myself on him quicker. He rolled his head back and moaned.

“Looks like you love it. You love me riding you, huh?” I asked. The alcohol had definitely taken over my mind because I was acting so unlike me.

“Yes, yes I love it.” He gasped.

“Yeah?” I asked and leant forward to his ear and lowered my voice, “You like it when I’m bouncing on top of you. You love sliding your cock in and out of me, don’t you?”

“Oh fuck.” He groaned and gripped my hips. He forced me down on him harder, making me cry out in pleasure. He did it over and over again sending me into a frenzy of moans and screams. He let go and let me go at my own pace again.

“You’re so hard. It feels so good inside me.” I told him. He whimpered in response. Who knew dirty talk could be so fun. It was definitely having an effect on him. I stopped bouncing on him and rolled my hips slowly and first, but gradually got some speed.

“Holy sh-shit, you’re amazing.” He groaned, closing his eyes. He took my dick in his hand again and stroked it in time with my movements. I moaned, getting closer to my climax, but I wanted to make him come first.

“Oh God, Vic, you’re in s-so deep,” I said, keeping up the dirty talk, “I want…I want you to c-come inside me.” At those very words his eyes shot open and he looked at me with determination and hunger.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking getting it now.” He said. He quickly moved us around, flipping us over and pressing me against the wall of the hot tub and started fucking me as hard as he could in the water.

“Oh fuck yes, give it to me.” I moaned as the tension inside me heightened. Vic swore again and grunted.

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me right now.” He practically growled. He kept pounding into me as fast as the water would let him move. He quickened his hand on my dick.

“I-I’m gonna come. You’re gonna make me come so fucking hard…” I gasped.

“Shit.” Vic gasped and he kept going. His moans got more frantic and I held off as long as I could, but the second I heard that louder moan letting me know that he came, I did too, climaxing hard. A rush came over me, a different kind of rush than what I had when sober. He kept pushing himself into me as we rode out our highs, then he leant into me, kissing my lips as he pulled out, and we just stayed there for a few minutes, kissing kind of sloppily in our drunken state.

“We should probably get out. It’s kind of dirty in here now.” He said when he broke the kiss. I giggled and nodded before the both of us got out of the hot tub. We left our clothes there on the ground and went over to where the towels where. He handed me one and we quickly dried ourselves off. We both walked into the house with the towels draped around our hips. It was a lot warmer in here.

“You tired?” He asked me.

“A little.” I said. To be honest after all of that I just felt like passing out somewhere.

The two of us walked upstairs and into the hall. We stopped in front of my bedroom door and he kissed me.

“Goodnight. Don’t let the bed bugs bite.” He said like a bit of a child when he broke the kiss. I just chuckled and nodded. He pecked my lips again and then went down the hall to his own room. I walked into mine, still feeling a bit dizzy and not walking straight. I found a pair of boxers, slipped them on and then crawled into my bed that felt more comfortable than ever. My head was swimming right now and my body felt kind of numb, I guess that was just an effect of the alcohol. I lay there for a while, feeling both wide awake, yet really tired at the same time. It was a weird sensation. After a few minutes I heard a knocking at my door.

“Yeah?” I called out. Vic pushed the door open and poked his head in.

“You’re still up?” He asked. I nodded and mumbled a yes. He came further into the room and then climbed onto the bed. He slipped under the covers and moved closer to me. He put his arm around me, spooning me from behind. I turned to face him and he just held me tighter.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

“Sleeping. Shh.” He said. I just decided to go with it. I slid my arm around him too, hugging him.

“You’re cuddly.” He said, giggling. He moved his face closer to mine and kissed me. We kissed softly until we both got pretty tired and the kissing slowed down a lot.

“I wish things were different.” Was the last thing I heard him whisper before we both drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

My head felt like it was on fire. That’s all I could really think of the next morning when I woke up. It was throbbing really bad, like it felt like someone had hit me in the head with a sledgehammer the night before. Is this what everyone feels like after getting drunk? Because if it is then I’m never doing it again. I groaned and tried rolling over, but only to find I was constricted by an arm around me. I opened my eyes, wincing at the light and saw Vic next to me looking half asleep.

“Hangover?” He asked. All I wanted was comfort right now so I nodded slowly and moved back closer to him and rested my head against his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair to try and soothe me, but it wasn’t working. I tried to relax and maybe fall asleep but nothing would work. I decided to get up because I needed to use the bathroom and maybe walking around a bit would make me feel better.

I moved away from Vic and he let me go. I got out of bed but the second I stood up, the pain from my head plummeted to my stomach and I felt like I was going to be sick. I ran into the bathroom and to the toilet, just in time to empty the contents of my stomach. It was fucking awful. I’m never drinking again.

“Aww, looks like someone can’t handle their alcohol.” Vic said from the doorway. I shot him a glare.

“Shut up, this is your fault.” I told him.

“You could have said no to peer pressure.” He said. I groaned and sat on the floor, moving away from the toilet a little. Vic kept his distance from me and I didn’t blame him. I don’t exactly look very appealing right now. I’d stay away too.

“Can we, like, not have a lesson today? I’m really not feeling up to it.” I told him. His expression changed to a frown but my head hurt too much to think of a reason why he would frown. Maybe it was unprofessional of me to bail out on our lesson, but I didn’t care. All I wanted to do was crawl back into bed and sleep.

“Yeah, sure.” He finally spoke. “Take a shower, have something to eat and get some rest. You’ll feel better. I’m going to go to work.”

He just disappeared from the doorway after that. He had sounded so blunt and, like I said before, my head was hurting too much to think of anything so I didn’t think any more of it. I slowly got up from the ground and ran myself a hot shower. I got undressed, got in and let the water run over me. There was something about showers that was just so relaxing and always made me feel better. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the cool tile wall and thought about last night.

I think I could remember most of what had happened. I remember the coat closet and making out in the limo, then we got home and went swimming and had sex in the hot tub. I smiled a little at the memory. It was definitely a fun night. I had no idea how Vic ended up in my bed though. Maybe we went for another round, but I couldn’t remember having sex again and I think if it did happen then I’d definitely remember.

I got out of the shower after a long time and felt a bit better, and by that I just meant I didn’t want to throw up anymore. My headache was definitely still there. I didn’t do much for the rest of the day. I had something to eat and then went back to bed and slept for a few hours. When I woke up I felt pretty drowsy, but my headache was gone. I sat outside for a little just to get some fresh air, then went back inside and watched TV for the remainder of the day and night. I wanted to stay up and wait for Vic to get home, although I didn’t have a reason to wait for him, I just kind of wanted to.

He got home pretty late, like in the very early hours of the morning. I looked up from the couch when I heard the door open and saw him looking kind of pissed off. I watched him curiously as he didn’t acknowledge my existence and went into the kitchen. I got up and followed him in. When I walked in I saw he was bent over and going through drawers. He stood up after finding what he was looking for, a bandage, and that’s when I notice his right hand looked cut up on the knuckles.

“What happened?” I asked, feeling worried. I went over to him and tried to grab his hand to assess the damage closer but he moved it away and then ran it under some cold water.

“Let me help.” I said and took the bandages from him but he quickly snatched it back. What had gotten into him? He stopped the water and dried his hand before he started bandaging it up. “What happened?” I asked again.

“Nothing. I hit someone.” He muttered. I went quiet and just stared at him. He was usually so kind to me and I didn’t pick him to be a violent person, but then here he is now after punching someone, plus a little while ago at the club he broke some guy’s fingers. Was I living with a dangerous guy? Could he turn on me one day and hurt me?

“What?” He asked when he saw my expression.

“I don’t know. I mean, first you broke that guys fingers and now it looks like you beat someone up and you’re acting all weird and I just want to know what’s wrong.” I said quietly.

“Look, you aren’t my boyfriend, okay? You can’t fucking fuss over injuries and you can’t ask questions that are none of your business. You are a fucking employee. Start acting like it.” He practically yelled at me. I went quiet, suddenly feeling so stupid for acting like I had been. I had told myself at the start of all of this to only speak when spoken to and to be respectful and now I’ve done the stupid thing of getting too close and personal when all this was was a boss/employee relationship. I’m an idiot and I felt like I was about to cry with the way he was talking to me.

“Actually, since you’re an employee it’s best we move on to our next lesson ‘cause this is one you’ll definitely have to know.” He said. He was done with the bandage so he tightly latched onto my wrist tightly and took me out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

“What are we doing?” I asked. I was feeling extremely intimidated by him right now. Like I was actually feeling scared of him. He just seemed so angry and left me wondering what I did wrong. I was just trying to be nice before. I didn’t mean to bother him, but maybe that was it, maybe I bother him by being in his house all of the time.

He didn’t answer my question just yet. He took me up stairs and straight into his room and slammed the door shut behind us. He let me go and turned to me.

“In the prostitution business you’re going to have to get used to rough sex because most of our clients are into that. I’ve been gradually getting rougher with you a bit in most of our sessions, but now I think it’s time to show you exactly what it’s going to be like, especially since I’m in the mood. You’re going to get used. It’s going to get really rough and all you have to do is take it. Take whatever the client throws your way. Got it?” He asked, still sounding angry.

“Yes.” I said quickly, nodding my head.

“Good. Take off your clothes.” He snapped. I was scared of him right now and just wanted to do exactly what he says so I quickly took my clothes off, tossing them to the ground.

“Now get on your knees, you fucking slut.” He told me. I frowned at the word he used, but that’s essentially what I am, isn’t it? Vic stepped forward and grabbed onto my chin to force me to look him in the eyes.

“Don’t get offended. Clients are going to talk to you like you’re a worthless piece of dirt, so you may as well get used to it now, and you’re going to have to pretend to like it.” He told me. His voice was so cold and I didn’t like it one bit. His voice suddenly changed though, it changed to that seductive one he usually puts on during this sort of thing, but this one had a somewhat creepy edge to it, “Besides, I know you secretly like it. I see the look of excitement in your eyes when you realize you’re going to have bruises the next day. I hear how you beg for it harder. You love it.”

That may be true. I may like it, but what I didn’t like was when Vic was acting horrible towards me like he had been all night. I didn’t like the looks he gave me and I didn’t like how angry he was.

“Now get on your fucking knees.” He said calmly. There was nothing I could do but do as I was told. I got on my knees and waited for him to undo his jeans. Once they were undone and pulled down he stepped towards me and tangled his fingers in my hair and basically forced me to take his dick in my mouth. I had known for a little while now that I like it on the rougher side, so I didn’t have a problem with this.

“Faster.” He ordered me. I grabbed hold of the bottom half and pumped it as I sucked the top half. He quickly got bigger and bigger in my mouth. I moved my head quicker, making sure I put my tongue to good use at the same time. A few minutes later and he had grown to his full length and hardness. He gripped my hair harder and started moving in my mouth, a little slowly at first, but after a couple of thrusts he went in a lot deeper than I had ever taken him in before.

“Ugh, fuck yes, take it all. You’re such a fucking cock sucker.” He said with a moan. He held my head in place and just fucked my mouth. It was all a bit too much and I gagged, so I moved my head back, but he wouldn’t let me move away.

“Do you think a client will let you move away? No, you’ll be there to please them so you have to learn to take it.” He said and kept thrusting in, although he didn’t go in as deep and the gagging stopped. I tried to keep up with him but he was going really fast and I was starting to have breathing problems. Finally he pulled my head away from his dick and then pushed me roughly to the ground. I looked up at him from the floor. His anger was still there and he was glaring at me. I hated that look, so I looked away. A moment later he grabbed onto my upper arm and pulled me up from the ground. He took me over to the bed and threw me on it. I rolled onto my back and looked up at him. I was so nervous. I didn’t know whether I was going to love or hate this. I mean I loved the little moments of roughness we’ve had in the past, but I had a feeling this would be different.

I watched him as he took the rest of his clothing off and went over to the bedside table drawer. He took out the lube and quickly squirted some into his hand and smeared it all over his dick. He didn’t look at me the whole time.

“Hand and knees.” He demanded, so I did just that. He came up behind me and held my hip with one hand and with the other he guided himself into me. He pushed the tip in, then just slammed in the rest of the way, making me cry out loud. He didn’t give me a moment to recover though because he just gripped both of hips and kept slamming into me quickly and forcefully.

“Oh fuck.” I swore under my breath. It hurt a bit just because it was so rough so quickly, but the longer he went on slamming into me, the quicker I got used to it.

“Yeah, you like to get fucked so hard and rough like this, don’t you? You fucking whore.” He said. He thrust into me harder, making his thighs slap loudly against mine. He was making me scream by now. Despite how he was acting, it actually felt really good to be handled like this. He ran his fingers through my hair before clutching onto it and forcing me up. He pulled me back against his chest and spoke into my ear.

“I asked you a question, you fucking answer.” He growled. He kept pounding into me as he pulled my hair tighter, making me wince in pain. “Do you love it?”

“Y-ye-es.” I moaned. He was fucking me so hard and fast I could barely speak. He kissed my neck; the first sign of affection all night. The kiss turned into a sucking though as he left a love bite on my neck. He suddenly pulled out of me, and still holding onto my hair he moved me around so I was up further near the bars on the bed. He then let go of my hair and made me turn over so I was on my back. He positioned himself in between my legs and thrust into me hard and fast again.

I gasped and moaned. He held my thighs and pulled them up to get better access so he could go in deeper. He was moving so quickly and it was really hot. I was really turned on by this and it felt so good, but he had this emotionless look in his eyes that made me feel like he hated me. I turned my head to the side so I didn’t have to look at him.

“Holy shit, f-fuck, you’re such a slut.” He said with a groan. I found myself gyrating my hips against him, which made him stop pounding into me. I kept doing it and he grabbed onto my dick and started pumping me. I moaned, rolling, my head back and closing my eyes. My breathing went shaky and my lips started to quiver as pleasure built up.

“Uuh, yes. Yes.” I whispered. He stopped touching me there though, making me groan in frustration.

“No, not yet. There’s still more I want to do to you.” He said. He slid his arms around my waist and pulled me up. I instinctively wrapped my arms around him, holding him because I had no clue what he was doing with me. He ended up pushing me against the bars on bed pretty hard and then started fucking me again. I couldn’t get over how rough he was being. Each thrust went in so deep and so hard, I couldn’t tell whether it hurt or it felt good, but I liked it. My arms were wrapped around his back and my fingernails were digging into him.

“Oh God, oh…G-God. Ugh Vic, I’m so close.” I told him. He brought one of his hands up to my throat and closed around it. I thought nothing of it at first until he tightened his grip, choking me.

“V-Vic…” I gasped out.

“Trust me.” He spoke. He sped up his pace and with his spare hand he wrapped it around my dick and jerked me off quickly. I was finding it difficult to breathe, but I still could a bit. My head was dizzy, but mixed with how he was touching me, I felt good, and I mean really good. The lack of oxygen was beginning to get to me and just when I was going to ask him to stop, I came and was overcome with the most intense feelings of ecstasy. It was like being on some sort of drug. I had never felt this good during sex, ever.

He let go of my throat, letting me breathe freely again and he continued slamming into me. I was still feeling so high right now. Eventually though, as he got rougher and started gripping my hips and biting into my shoulder, I came back to reality.

“Fuck.” Vic grunted. He kept going for a long time after I had already came. He pulled me back away from the bars before thrusting back into me and slamming me against them again. Finally he moaned louder and his thrusts got irregular and frantic until he was climaxing too. When he was done he pulled out, moved away from me and lay on the bed.

As I watched him catch his breath, I thought about what just happened. That was the most intense orgasm of my life and I knew exactly why too. I had heard about this before; erotic asphyxiation. It’s when you cut off the flow of air to your brain and that makes you feel dizzy and makes you a lot more sensitive and orgasms a lot more intense and pleasurable. It can also kill you if done for too long. Knowing that he had just done something to me that was so dangerous, mixed in with the harsh words from tonight and the look of hatred he kept giving me, well let’s just say I wasn’t really liking this.

Without a word to him I got off the bed, cleaned myself off with a tissue from the bedside table and quickly went over to my clothes. I slipped on my boxers and picked up my other clothes before running out of there.

“Kellin!” Vic called after me but I didn’t listen. I ran into my room and threw my clothes to the side. The second I was alone I sank to the floor, leant against my bed and started crying as all of the emotions hit me. This was too much. This was all way too much for me to handle. Is this what it’s going to be like when I start working?

“Kell.” Vic spoke as he came into my room. I looked up at him to see he had put his boxers back on. The look of anger was gone and he just looked worried. I tried to stop crying but I just couldn’t. He came over and knelt down in front of me.

“No, no don’t cry.” He said softly and brought his hands to my face to wipe away the tears.

“I can’t do this anymore.” I cried hysterically. “I-I can’t. I just can’t. I-I want to leave.”


	13. Chapter 13

“What do you mean leave?” He asked in disbelief.

“I mean I can’t handle this anymore. I thought I could, but I can’t, not after today.” I told him. I wiped at the tears and went to get up, but he put his hands on my shoulders to keep me there.

“You can’t just leave. Let’s talk about this.” He pleaded with me. I was still so scared from before and I didn’t know whether I should stay and listen or not. All I wanted to do was leave, but where exactly would I go? Back to the streets? Vic’s eyes looked so sincere. How could he go from intimidating and scary, to this affectionate and caring Vic in the span of a minute?

“I didn’t like what just happened.” I told him quietly.

“Kellin…you never told me to stop.” He pointed out. I looked down at my hands, feeling a little stupid because I could have told him to stop, but on the other hand I felt like I couldn’t.

“You told me I can’t move away from a client and that I’m there to just take whatever they give me.” I muttered.

“Shit.” Vic whispered. He put his fingers under my chin and made me look up at him, “I was wrong. I was so, so wrong. I just…that wasn’t right of me to say. If you don’t want to do something then you say no. You speak up. Fuck, Kells, I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry.”

He moved away, sat on the ground and put his face in his hands. “I practically fucking raped you. What the fuck is wrong with me?” He whispered. He sounded so devastated about what happened, and god damn it, I hated him sounding upset.

“It wasn’t the sex that bothered me.” I told him. He looked up at me, looking confused. “I mean, not really. I guess I didn’t like how you were looking at me and talking to me. I don’t know. What even got into you tonight?”

He looked like he was contemplating something. It was like he didn’t want to say whatever it was that he was thinking about. He finally sighed and reluctantly spoke.

“Something happened at the club tonight. I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want to scare you off. What good that did since you already want to leave.” He said.

“What happened?” I asked.

“Remember that guy from the club that was hitting on you?” He asked. I nodded. That was the guy that Vic broke the fingers of. “Well he came back tonight and somehow got past security. He, uh, he got to one of my employees and got really rough with him…now he’s in hospital. So I punched the asshole a few times.” He explained. I couldn’t believe this.

“So that happened and you decide to be rough with me too?” I asked, sounding a little shocked, because I was shocked. If something bad like that happened then why would he want to do the same to me?

“Ugh I know, I know. I’m so sorry. I don’t know what the hell my reasoning was. I guess I was mad and wanted to get you prepared for if that happened…” He trailed off.

I shook my head quickly and stood up, “That definitely doesn’t make me want to stay.” I walked away from him and to the door. I picked up the clothes I had dropped there and was ready to leave when he ran up to me and stood between me and the door.

“Please.” He begged in a small voice, “Don’t go, just don’t. Everyone fucking leaves. I’m sorry about what happened and it won’t happen again. I was thinking irrationally…I think…I um, I think with you and the business I can run things differently. I’ll only give you clients that I trust and I know won’t hurt you. I…the business needs you. You’re a, uh, you’re a good asset to the business and please just don’t go.”

There was a long moment of silence between the two of us as I thought about what he just said. I was so scared of something bad happening when I start getting clients. I think I had actually started to like Vic and maybe that’s what made what just happened seem so bad. It’s true, I do like Vic in more than a boss/employee kind of way, and to have him treat me so badly hurt a lot. Maybe I wouldn’t have a problem with other people doing it because I wouldn’t care about them. I came into this business knowing that I would be sleeping with random men and knowing that they would treat me badly and I had accepted it, so my only problem right now was how Vic himself had acted. I didn’t want him to do that to me again ever.

“Promise me you’ll never look at me and talk to me like that again.” I said.

“I promise.” He said.

“Okay. I’ll stay.” I said. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder and hugged him back. This was the Vic that I was starting to really, really like more than I should. I liked affectionate Vic. I liked when he was nice to me. He had flipped out before, but I guess everyone has their moments. But the thing is, he’s still my boss and I’m still just a prostitute to him.

“So uh, when do I, like, start my job and stuff?” I asked when I pulled out of the hug. He looked like he was thinking about it a lot before he answered.

“Not yet. You still need more experience.” He told me and I just nodded. In a way I wanted to hurry up and start the job because if I stay here any longer then I’ll just keep liking him more and more and it’ll just hurt a lot when I do leave.

“Okay.” I said. He smiled lightly at me.

“Alright, get some sleep and I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said. He leant in and kissed me softly before leaving my room.

—-

The next day I was walking around the house and not feeling too great. I wasn’t sick or anything, but my muscles were hurting a bit, especially in my back. I knew it was a result from what happened yesterday. I had bruises on my hips where Vic had constantly grabbed me roughly, but I didn’t mind them. My neck was a little sore too.

I was standing in the kitchen looking in the fridge to see if there was any ice but I couldn’t find any. Vic walked in and saw me there.

“You okay? You look frustrated.” He said.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just…doesn’t matter.” I said, not wanting to bring up last night again. I was over it now.

“No, tell me.” He demanded. I sighed, shut the fridge door and turned to him.

“I was looking for ice because my muscles are hurting.” I told him. He frowned at me, looking guilty.

“Where?” He asked, looking me up at down. His eyes landed on my hips where the bruises were clearly visible since I was only wearing boxers, and he just looked ashamed of himself.

“Don’t worry about the bruises. Like you said last night, I kind of like them. It’s my back muscles that hurt.” I explained. He looked back up at my face and looked contemplative before he stepped towards me and took my hand then led me out of the kitchen.

“Where are we going?” I asked him.

“I’m going to make you feel better.” He said. We went upstairs into my room and he led me to the bed.

“Lay down on your stomach and I’ll be back.” He said. I was a little bit confused, but I did what he said anyway and laid down on my stomach, resting my head on my arms. A minute later I heard him come back into the room and then he was on top of me, straddling me.

“What are you doing?” I asked him.

“Just relax.” He said. A moment later I felt a liquid and Vic’s hands running up and down my back. He was giving me a massage. I smiled at the sweet gesture and felt myself relax.

“You’re sweet.” I told him.

“Yeah, don’t tell anyone.” He teased. He slid his hands up to my shoulders and rubbed them, relieving a lot of tension. I had never gotten a massage before and this one felt really good. Slowly his hands kept getting lower as he massaged every inch of my back. It was so relaxing that I had forgotten that I had been hurt in the first place.

“How does that feel?” He asked after a while.

“Really good.” I said. He continued the massage, running his hands all over my back like an expert.

“Turn over.” He told me, so I shifted around underneath him and turned over. He put some more of the massage oil he had into his hands and then he massaged my shoulders from the front. Now that I was facing him, this massage turned from innocent into something a little more. It was the looks he kept giving me; those lustful looks which I don’t think he did intentionally.

He leant down to my neck and kissed it lightly a few times right where it hurt a bit. I was definitely starting to get turned on now. He slowly trailed his fingers along my body until he got to the waistband of my boxers. I grabbed his hands, stopping him because a sudden thought jumped into my mind. Vic pulled back and looked at me. He was about to say something, probably ask me what was wrong, but I spoke first.

“Come take a shower with me.” I said. Honestly the thought of showering with him had been in the back of my mind for a while now. I think of him while I’m in there all the time, and since I was covered in this oily stuff I needed a shower anyway, so why not have one with him? Vic grinned, clearly liking my idea. He got off of me and pulled me up from the bed and together we walked into the bathroom that was connected to my room.

“I think this might just be the best idea you’ve ever had.” He said. I just smiled at him. I went over to the shower and turned it on while Vic took his clothes off. I watched him as he undressed and he just smirked while I checked him out. I felt the water and once I decided it was hot enough, I slipped my boxers off and stepped in, letting the water wash the oil off. This shower was fairly big. It doubles as a bath tub and well, everything in Vic’s house was a little more extravagant than normal so it was very spacious.

Vic stepped in moments later and came towards me. I stepped back, away from the running water and he stepped under, getting closer to me. I went to take another step back when he took my hand and pulled me back to him and under the water. He touched my hips lightly and pulled my lower half against him more.

“I suggested a shower so we could get clean. Not do this.” I lied. I just felt like teasing him a little.

“Are you sure about that?” He asked, not buying it at all. He rolled his hips against me while pulling me to him at the same time. The friction sent shivers through my body.

“Y-yep. Just wanna get all washed up.” I said a little nervously. He moved his face a little closer to mine.

“So you don’t want me to kiss you then?” He asked. He made a slight movement against me, making our now growing hard-ons rub against each other again.

“Nope, not at all.” I lied.

“And you don’t want me to touch you in a certain place?” He asked, lowering his voice. His hand travelled from my hip to my thigh and he started rubbing it lightly.

“Nope.” I said with a shaky voice. He really does a good job at turning me on.

“Okay.” He said casually with a shrug and moved away from me. He picked up the soap from the little soap tray attached to the wall and smiled at me as he started to clean himself. Okay so I wasn’t exactly expecting him to just stop. Now I was horny and frustrated. I didn’t want to admit that though so I just picked up the other soap and mimicked his actions.

We stood there for a while and mostly I just watched him touching his own body, his hands sliding across his soaped up chest. He slid his hand down his body and ran it over his dick, lathering the soap on it to “clean” it but I swear he was doing it just to tease me. He kept lathering himself up…his toned…slippery…soapy body…fuck. I was in a trance watching him.

“Problem?” He asked.

“Fuck me.” I blurted out without realizing.

Not even a second later he had me pressed against the wall with his lips on mine in a hungry kiss. I kissed him back, tangling my fingers in his wet hair. He grinded himself against me and we were both so slippery it just made the friction that much more enjoyable. I moaned against his lips as he wrapped his hand around my member and stroked me quickly. I put my hand down between us to do the same to him. It only made him kiss me harder.

His other hand was all over my body, going from my hair, to my neck, chest, down my torso and to my thigh. Vic moved his hips in time with my hand’s movements until he was hard enough. I wanted him so badly right now and I guess he wanted the same because the foreplay ended there. He stopped kissing me and looked down to see what he was doing. He wrapped his hand around one of my thighs and lifted my leg up so he had better access and slowly pushed himself into me. I groaned and held onto his shoulders for support.

Once he was all the way in, he looked back at me with desire clouding his eyes. He pulled half way out and thrust back into me again. I clutched onto his shoulders tighter as a moan escaped my lips. His body slipped up and down mine as he thrust in and out of me. He reconnected his lips with mine in a messy, lust-driven kiss.

“Oh Vic.” I moaned against his lips. It wasn’t rough sex by any means. I think he was too afraid for that. Instead it was hot and wet and that, well that was a turn on.

He changed angles and rolled his hips up, directly hitting that one spot inside me which had me moaning louder. He kept doing it and my moans got louder and more frequent.

“F-fuck, Vic.” I gasped and couldn’t kiss him anymore. He kept hitting that one spot, a little harder now, making me scream.

“Scream my name. Tell me how much you like it. I love it when you dirty talk with me…” He said. It clicked in my mind that I don’t think I had ever really dirty talked with him, unless of course I had when I was drunk and cant remember, but I guess something came over me when I was this turned on, so I found myself wanting to.

“V-Vic!” I moaned a little louder as he quickened his pace. “I love it so much. You feel so…so g-good in me. Ugh, Vic. Don’t stop.”

He wrapped his hand around my member and continued pounding into me. I could feel myself getting closer with every stroke. I groaned, biting my bottom lip hard as the pleasure mounted. My muscles tightened and I knew I was about to come.

“Tell me when.” He said whispered into my ear and kissed my neck, sending shivers through me, and that was what did it for me.

“Oh God, n-now. Don’t stop. Please keep fucking me. A little h-harder. Oh God.” I moaned. He pumped his fist faster and pounded into me a bit harder, just how I liked it and then I was climaxing, my moans muffled out by the sound of the running shower. Moments later Vic groaned louder and moved faster. With one last grunt he was coming, making those moans that I loved hearing come out of his mouth.

When he was done he pulled out of me and just kissed me over and over again under the water.


	14. Chapter 14

I was sitting in the games room, like usual, playing a game to pass the time until Vic eventually wanted me for a lesson. Things were back to normal with us now after the whole incident where he got a little too rough for me. He was being sweet to me yesterday with the massage and I could tell he was really sorry, so things were fine. It was getting kind of late in the day now and Vic had a tendency to sleep for a long time, so I was impatiently waiting for him to wake up and come and find me. I had no idea what was in store for our next lesson.

Finally he walked into the room and stood in front of me in between the TV and myself. He looked a little nervous, but determined nonetheless. I pressed pause on the game and placed the controller next to me. I looked up at him expectantly. He kept opening and shutting his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but really didn’t want to either. I had never seen him look so nervous before.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?” He said quickly.

“Uh, I don’t know. Maybe because you just walked in here, stood in front of me and haven’t said a word.” I said.

He sighed and closed his eyes, then opened them, looking a bit calmer. He came over to the couch and sat next to me. I turned to him, honestly fearing the worst because of how he was acting. Was he going to tell me I was fired or something? Maybe he realized that I was too much trouble after how I over-reacted the other day. I was so paranoid that all the worst possible outcomes were running through my head.

“Okay, so like…” He paused, looking contemplative before he continued, “You know how I have to give you lessons to prepare yourself for any situation that might arise with a client?”

“Yeah, of course I know. That’s the point of me being here, right?” I asked, a little confused. Vic nodded.

“Right. Well, you see, there might be a time when, not very often, but there might be a time when your client might want you to…” He paused, looking a bit unsure of himself.

“Might want me to what?” I asked.

“To…to top them.” He said. I had to think about that for a minute until it clicked in my mind that he was essentially saying that I was going to top him in the next lesson. That surprised me. Vic was a very dominating person and I was extremely submissive so it was weird to think that the tables could turn. I suddenly felt myself get extremely nervous. I had never done anything like this before and I knew straight away that I would probably be bad at it.

“Oh, right. Well…okay then.” I muttered. Then another thought popped into my mind. “Have you ever, like, you know?”

“Yeah, I have. Not very often though.” He said. I found myself not liking the thoughts entering my mind of another man having sex with Vic, and topping him no less. I had to shake this stupid crush fast.

“You don’t seem very okay with doing this.” I noted of his nervous demeanour.

“Let’s just say I prefer being the dominate one. Now come on, let’s get this over with.” He said standing up.

“Wow, ‘let’s get this over with’. Way to smooth talk.” I joked and stood up myself. He rolled his eyes, but smiled at me, before taking my hand and leading me out of the room.

“So like, how am I going to do this? I don’t know how.” I told him, feeling stupid. I mean obviously I knew how it worked and I’ve seen him do it a lot of times but really I didn’t know how to get into the right head space of actually being the one in control. I’m so used to him just having his way with me, and that’s how I liked it.

“It’s okay, I’ll teach you, like always. It’s not that difficult.” He told me and squeezed my hand in reassurance, making me feel a little calmer. He took me upstairs and straight into my bedroom. The second we got in there he turned and kissed me, catching me a little bit off guard. I was expecting more talking, but I guess he really did want to get this done quickly.

I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck as his slid around my waist. I liked kissing him a lot, it was definitely a turn on especially since he was so good at it and his kisses were always so full of passion and enthusiasm. He pulled my shirt up, trailing his fingers along my body at the same time and making me shiver. I pulled back so he could take it off and he smirked as his eyes scanned over me quickly before he kissed me again. Vic was wearing a button up shirt so I quickly undid the buttons and pulled it off, letting it drop to the ground. I ran my hands over his toned body before they settled on his shoulders.

He slowly walked us back to the bed and he fell back on it, pulling me down with him. I felt so awkward being on top and didn’t know what to do, and I guess Vic could sense that.

“Relax, turn your brain off.” He spoke against my lips. I pulled away for a moment to look down at him. “Don’t over-think otherwise it won’t feel good for either of us. Just go with it.” He said and sat up a little to capture my lips with his again. I relaxed like he told me too and deepened the kiss.

He groped my hips, pulling me closer to him so I got the hint and grinded against him like he does to me a lot. I stopped after dong it a couple of times though. I was so awkward it was ridiculous. I guess Vic picked up on that again because he flipped us over so I was on my back and kissed me harder. He gripped my thighs and rocked himself against me. He palmed the bulge in my pants that was getting harder by the second, making me moan.

“You’re so submissive” He breathed when he stopped kissing my lips to go to my neck, “I mean really, you suck at taking control unless you’re drunk.”

I was going to argue but he palmed me a little harder and a groan escaped from my throat instead. My breathing went heavy as he kept going. He bit at my neck lightly, adding another love bite to the ones he had already left over my time here. He kissed down my collar bone and chest, his tongue running along my stomach until he got to my jeans. He stopped fondling me and undid the jeans. So much for me taking over and being dominant.

He got them undone and tugged them down. He kissed me through my boxers before pulling them down too. I was already so hard as it was, but Vic still took me in his mouth to get me as hard as possible.

“Fuck.” I breathed when he started sucking. I instinctively moved my hips up and down with his movements. Nothing feels better than a blow job, I’ve decided that now.

“You got hard quick.” He said when he removed his mouth.

“Yeah well you turn me on.” I told him and blushed when I realized what I had sad. I looked down to see him smirking at me. He got off of me and stood up before taking his pants off and once again my nerves were back. It felt like my first time all over again.

“Don’t look so scared, it’ll be fun. You’ll love it.” He said. That was the thing though, I didn’t doubt that I would love it. My problem was that I was worried that I won’t be able to make him feel good. He makes me feel so incredible when he’s topping and I’m afraid I won’t be able to make him feel like that.

“I want you to love it though.” I said in a quiet voice. He smiled at me.

“That’s sweet.” He walked towards me, slowly stroking himself. Seeing him touching himself was a major turn on.

“Now what?” I asked.

“You need to prepare me.” He said and he went over to the drawer, taking out the lube. He got back on the bed and handed it to me. Okay, I can do this. I sat up and moved us around so he was underneath me, then I slid down his body. I kept glancing up at him and he kept giving me these reassuring smiles. Alright, this should be easy. I’ll just do what he does to me.

I squirted a little bit of the lube onto my fingers before slowly putting one finger in him. I looked up at him and he just nodded, so I slipped in another and worked them in and out. It was kind of exciting being the one who controls how he’s feeling for once. I looked up at him again to see he had his head back on the pillow with his eyes closed. I decided to take it up a notch and lick his entire length. My tongue swivelled around his tip and then I sucked him into my mouth.

“Ugh, Kellin.” He groaned quietly. He was breathing heavily and I was a little proud of myself that I was actually doing something right.

“More.” He whispered. I added a third finger, making him gasp and moan as I quickened the pace. Huh, I thought he wasn’t really into this. Hearing him moaning because of this was making me feel hot all over. My dick was painfully hard and all I could think about was how much I wanted to fuck him right now. I was waiting for him to tell me what to do though.

“Oh G-God. Condom. In the drawer.” He spoke breathlessly. Finally. I pulled my fingers out and got up to go over to the drawer.

“Looks like you like this more than you’re letting on.” I told him.

“Oh, I like it once I’m in the right mood. I just prefer topping.” He told me. I found the pack of condoms in the drawer and took one out. I looked back down at him. He was stroking himself again, looking completely erotic. I was desperate for him now, although still nervous but I think being this turned on was beginning to over-ride that.

I tore the condom packet open and fumbled with the thing a bit as I put it on myself, glad that I did it right. I picked up the lube from the bed and put it on myself, pleased with how good the liquid felt.

“So uh, what position should we, ya know?” I asked.

“I don’t care, just hurry up and fuck me.” He said eagerly. Something came over me after hearing those words. I was filled with desire and a confidence I had never known before. I got back on the bed and on top of him. He sat up quickly, tangled his fingers in my hair and kissed me as he pulled us both down to the bed.

One of my hands went down to caress his thigh and then I lifted him up a little. I stopped kissing him and looked down so I could see what I was doing. Very slowly I entered him. It was so…warm and tight. It was unlike anything that I had ever felt before. I kept pushing in slowly until I was all the way in.

“You okay?” I asked Vic. He nodded.

“Yeah, fine. You can move now. I mean really, move.” He said a bit desperately so I got the point. I slid out before sliding right back in. It was a very different feeling, but I liked it a lot. I kept going slowly, afraid that I was going to mess up.

“This feels…wow.” I gasped and looked up at his face.

“Yeah, but really, go faster.” He ordered me. Wow, even when he’s a bottom he’s still trying to be dominant. I moved my hips back and thrust in faster until I got a good pace going. I moaned and rested my head against his shoulder. This was unbelievable. I thrust in a little harder, making Vic groan so I did it again. I can see why he likes topping so much, but I think I preferred it the other way around.

“Faster.” He begged again. He put his hands on my hips and made me move faster, so I did. All that was heard around the room were moans, swearing and heavy breathing as I fucked him, and I mean really fucked him. He kept telling me to go faster and harder. Hearing him beg for it only turned me on that much more and soon I could feel myself getting closer.

“Shit.” I gasped and rolled my hips in a different way.

“Fuck!” Vic cried out. I stopped and looked at him, thinking I had done something wrong. “N-no no, don’t stop. Do that again and lots.”

I did as I was told and rolled my hips again, making him moan I kept doing it over and over. He was a moaning mess now. I loved seeing him like this and it was all because of me. I grabbed hold of his member and pumped him quickly as I fucked him, because I was getting really close now and wanted him to come first. I was holding off as much as I could.

“Oh God, shit!” He swore. He bucked his hips and without a warning he was coming in my hand. I smiled at the sight before I thrust in harder and finally let myself release with a final groan. I collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

“So, did I do okay?” I asked after a little while.

“You did great.” He told me and I pulled back to smile at him. He smiled back, sat up a little and kissed my lips sweetly.


	15. Chapter 15

I was a little nervous the next day. I mean after I had topped Vic I hadn’t spoken to him much and I guess I felt kind of weird about it. Don’t get me wrong, it was really good, but it was also awkward and I felt like it changed our dynamics a bit. It was just strange and I felt especially strange since he left for work straight after like he usually does.

I was laying on the couch now just thinking about everything, but at the same time nothing in particular. It was just some down time. I had woken up a couple of hours ago and didn’t really know what to do. I guess I was kind of bored and waiting for Vic to wake up. It didn’t take long until I was hearing his footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked over at him. He was only in his boxers, just like I was. I took a deep breath, trying to contain myself in front of someone so attractive. Seriously, why do I have such a weakness around him when he takes his shirt off? This isn’t fair. It should be illegal to look like that.

“Staring is rude.” He said when he got to me. The next second his body was on top of me and his lips on mine. Electricity went straight through me the second started grinding against me. Whatever had gotten into him, I liked it. I guess he wasn’t feeling awkward after yesterday like I was. I kissed him back and went to put my hands around his neck but he grabbed them and pinned them to the couch. He rolled his hips downwards, rubbing against me and making my dick swell.

“Fuck.” I whispered against his lips. I felt him smile and kiss me some more. The phone started ringing but it didn’t stop the make out session. The answering machine sounded and we heard a woman’s voice.

“Victor, it’s 11am so you should be awake.” It was his mother’s voice I think. Vic groaned and stopped kissing me when he heard the voice. Both of us were breathing heavily and listened as his mother went on, “…Unless of course you’re at one of those silly night clubs of yours. Listen, your father and I are in New York so we can’t visit. I just wanted to wish you a happy 21st birthday and I hope you have a good, yet responsible, day. I’ll see you when I see you.” The beep sounded signifying the end of the message and Vic sighed.

“And suddenly I’m not in the mood anymore.” He said, but I kind of ignored him because I had something else on my mind.

“It’s your birthday today?” I asked him.

“Yes,” He said with a sigh, “It’s not a big deal. I don’t celebrate birthdays.”

“Why not?” I asked. I found it a little strange that he didn’t celebrate his birthday because back at home we always made a big deal about it.

“Because it’s just another day and age is just another number. My parents are never into it so I’m not into it. It’s whatever.” He said. He kissed my neck lightly, trying to get us both back into the mood, but again I had other thoughts on my mind.

“I’m going to bake you a cake.” I said randomly.

“A cake? Really?” He asked.

“Yeah, it’ll be fun.” I said with a smile. He pulled back and looked at me.

“I don’t even think I have ingredients.” He said.

“You do. I know you do.” I said and sat up. I shuffled back, but he moved with me, his lips hovering over mine.

“Or we could continue what we were just doing.” He said and kissed me. I wanted to continue, but on the other hand I had this idea in my head now.

“Nope, I’m baking you a cake.” I said when I broke the kiss. I pushed him off of me and got up, “Do you want to help?”

He sighed and got up too. “No, I don’t know how.” He said. I was actually kind of hoping that he would, but I think he might think it’s a stupid idea, and maybe it was. Like it wasn’t my place to make him a fucking birthday cake, was it? No, it wasn’t.

“Oh okay…that’s fine. Actually it was probably a stupid idea anyway. I’m out of line, aren’t I? I mean it’s just that at home I used to bake my family cakes for their birthdays every year. It was like my thing, but this isn’t home so never mind. It doesn’t matter.” I spoke quickly, rambling on. I felt stupid now annoying him with my childish nonsense. He gave me this look, but I wasn’t entirely sure what the look was. Sympathy, maybe. He gave a small smile and came over to me, taking my hand.

“Alright, let’s go bake a stupid cake.” He said.

“Really?” I asked, smiling. It was something so stupid to get happy over, but this was something I enjoyed doing and I guess reminded me of the good times at home.

“Yes, well actually you’ll do the baking. I’ll just watch.” He said and kissed my cheek.

I smiled and the two of us went into the kitchen. He let go of my hand and I went about finding all of things I needed to bake the cake, starting with a bowl and all of the basic ingredients. He didn’t have much so it was just going to be a normal sponge cake, and the only thing he had for decorations was whipped cream.

I placed the bowl on the counter and started putting the ingredients in. Vic came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I couldn’t contain my smile. This was the type of thing that couples did, but I had to keep reminding myself that we weren’t a couple. He was my boss, my very affectionate boss, maybe even a friend I guess. But nothing would ever come of it. I knew it wouldn’t.

“Don’t you need, like, measuring cups or something like that?” He asked. I shook my head.

“Nope. I can just tell how much I need. You gotta feel it in your heart.” I joked.

“That was really lame.” He said and kissed my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

“It’s not lame that I bake with love.” I said.

“Yes it is.” He chuckled and kissed my neck again. He made me feel so weak every time he did that. He stopped though and rested his chin on my shoulder as I continued making the cake. I stirred in all of the ingredients and was almost done when Vic started touching me again. He kissed my neck and his hand travelled south and slipped into my boxers, sliding along the length of my dick that was now hardening again.

“Vic, I’m not done.” I said.

“Then please, continue.” He said, but didn’t stop his hand’s movements. I just tried to ignore it, but that was easier said than done. I finished mixing in all of the ingredients and went to get the cake tin, but Vic applied a little more pressure and moved his hand faster. I moaned and held on to the edge of the counter for support.

“Damn it, Vic. Just give me a minute.” I breathed and took hold of his arm. I reluctantly pulled it away and his hand slipped back out of my boxers.

“Fine. You have exactly one minute.” He said and stepped away from me. Right, I could do this in one minute. I got the cake tray and poured the cake mix in it evenly, then I turned to the oven. It was complicated and took me a little while to figure out how to get it on the right temperature, but I got it. I put the cake in, closed the door and set the timer for half an hour. When I turned to look at Vic he was leant against the bench top holding the can of whipped cream and smirking at me.

“Your minute is up.” He said and stepped towards me. He slid his arm around my waist, pulled me closer and kissed me. He turned us around and pushed me against the counter. He broke the kiss and held up the whipped cream.

“What’s that for?” I asked, acting dumb.

“It’s to make you even more delicious than you already are.” He said, smiling at me. He shook the can a little then held it to my neck and sprayed a good amount on it and down my collar bone. He dipped his finger in it then lightly brushed the cream along my lower lip.

“Don’t lick that off, it’s mine.” He said with a smirk. He then moved closer and went to my neck. He slowly licked the cream up from my collar bone, making sure he got every last bit. He licked up further and tenderly sucked on my neck. I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the side. The whole while he was gently massaging me through my boxers. All too soon though he had cleaned my neck of the whipped cream and he pulled back a little before kissing my lips. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I could taste the sweet whipped cream. He pulled back and picked up the can again, but I took it from him.

“You’re the birthday boy, shouldn’t you get special treatment?” I asked. I didn’t wait for an answer though. I slid down his body until my knees were on the ground and I was looking at his boxers. I looked up at him and smiled before looking back down and tugging on his boxers. He was already hard. I smiled and bit my bottom lip. I was ready to have a little fun with him.

I shook the can before spraying the cream onto his dick, and I mean all over his entire shaft and the tip, especially the tip. I looked up at him again and gave an innocent smile.

“That’s quite a mess you’re making.” He said.

“Don’t worry, I’ll clean it up.” I said and without breaking eye contact I licked up the underside of his shaft, from base almost to the tip. I was going to save the tip for later and maybe tease him a little since it’s the tip that always feels the best when getting licked. I stopped looking at him and continued to slowly lick off all of the cream, except for what was on his tip. I could hear him breathing shakily now.

“I think I’m all done.” I teased.

“No, I think you missed a spot.” He said and ran his fingers through my hair.

“Oh, I did?” I asked playing dumb and looked back down at his dick, “Oh, so I did.” I smiled and leant in again. I lightly brushed my lips against the cream before I sucked on it and his tip. Vic groaned and moved his hips forward, sending more of him into my mouth. I took him all the way in to my mouth, making sure I got every last bit of the cream.

“Fucking hell, Kellin. You’re getting so good at this.” He said with a moan. I kept sucking him until he pulled me back and made a motion for me to stand, so I did. He kissed me straight away and pushed me against the counter once more. He slid my boxers down, let them drop to the floor and then lifted me onto the bench-top. I wrapped my legs around his back and pulled myself closer to him. I reached down and grabbed both of our members and stroked them together. I know I was getting more and more experienced with this stuff every day, but I still surprise myself with how bold I am sometimes. Vic groaned against my lips and kissed me harder, his tongue intertwining with my own. After a minute or two he pulled back and I found myself wanting to pull him back in.

“Wait here.” He said. He disappeared from the room and I sat there, desperately needing him to be back here with me. I was so fucking turned on by now. I was practically throbbing. Vic came back a moment later with a bottle of lube. He attacked my lips again and situated himself in between my legs. He pulled me closer to the edge of the counter and broke the kiss. I leant back a little so I could give him better access. I watched as he spread the lube all over his dick and then I felt the tip against my entrance. Vic looked at me and smiled before he slowly pushed into me. I breathed heavily, letting myself adjust to him. I always loved the feeling of him when he first slides into me. Yeah, I’m definitely a bottom. No doubt about that. It’s just what I like more.

Vic gripped my hips and pulled me towards him, sinking all the way into me. I moaned and laid back on the counter, giving him better access so he could start fucking me, which I was about to beg him to do if he didn’t hurry up. He pulled almost all of the way out before plunging back into me hard and fast, making me cry out in pleasure.

“Do you want it fast or slow?” I heard him ask.

“It’s your birthday. You decide.” I said. He slid out and thrust back into me again. He did is over and over, getting a good pace going that was neither fast nor slow, but it had me moaning. My back kept sliding up and down the surface of the counter every time he would slam back into me.

“O-okay, faster. Please faster.” I begged. He held onto my hips tighter and moved his hips quicker, pounding deep into me.

“I knew you’d want it fast.” He teased.

“Shut up and just fuck me.” I breathed as a groan came out of my mouth. I was still surprised over how I talked during sex. He went a little faster. It felt so damn good. I couldn’t stop the moans and screams of ecstasy that was coming out of my mouth.

“Oh God, yes, Vic. Ugh, y-yes, like that.” I moaned. I needed more. I always needed more. I writhed around on the counter and moved my hips up and down with his movements.

“Keep doing that.” He moaned and slammed into me harder. I kept moving my hips. A moment later Vic had his arms around my back and pulled me up to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back, not that I was that good of a kisser considering I could hardly stop moaning. I was definitely vocal when I wanted to be.

“Please don’t stop.” I whined and went to his neck, kissing it. He was bringing me closer to the brink. I held onto him tighter and moaned desperately.

“Are you going to come for me, baby?” He asked.

“Fuck…oh f-fuck, yes. Oh please, touch me please.” I groaned. He wrapped his hand around my member and jerked me off. I gyrated my hips quicker and lightly bit his shoulder as I came. I shuddered against him, moaning out his name. When I was done he hooked his hands under my thighs and pulled me off of the counter so he was the only thing supporting me. He lifted me up at down, bouncing me on his dick. He was so fucking strong. He kept plunging into me and pulling me down hard on him until he groaned, pressed me against the counter and came in me. He slowly rocked in and out of me as he came down from his high.

“Well…” He breathed heavily and kissed my neck, “That’s definitely up in my top five birthdays.”

He set me on the counter again then pulled out of me.

“It was definitely fun.” I said and smiled. He smiled back and went over to a drawer, taking out some tissues and handing them to me so I could get cleaned up. He handed me my boxers too.

“You’re getting really good at this.” He said once we had both cleaned up and put our boxers back on. I hopped off the counter and nodded at him.

“Yeah, I guess. I feel like I have a lot more confidence now.” I said.

“Yep, pretty soon you won’t even need any more lessons.” He said. That kind of stopped me in me tracks. Was I really that close to being finished with our time together?

“Oh…well, yeah I guess.” I said and thought about it for a moment longer. I had to keep reminding myself of why I’m here. I’m here to get a job. I need this job because I need money to support myself, so the next thing that came out of my mouth seemed like the right thing to ask.

“Does that mean I can start getting clients soon?” I asked. He looked at me and I think I saw a bit of shock in his eyes, but he quickly masked it, putting on his “boss” face.

“Oh, well yeah…” He spoke, sounding a bit unsure, then his voice changed into that business one. “Yes, I can arrange that for you. How does tomorrow sound?”

“Um, alright I suppose.” I said. Honestly I don’t even know why I asked about getting a client. I didn’t actually want one, I don’t think. I mean, I have to sometime, right? I didn’t think it would be this soon though, but I wanted to be a good employee so I had to do this.

“Okay, good. Anyway, I’ve got things to do.” He said and then left the kitchen.


	16. Chapter 16

I arched my back and let a low moan escape from my lips as Vic plunged deep inside of me. He slid out of me easily and thrust back in twice as hard as before. I clutched onto the sheets below me and whined desperately. We had only just begun but I needed more.

“Moan louder.” He whispered into my ear and kissed my neck. He wrapped his arm around my hips and pulled me into him harder, making me scream out. The scream turned into a loud moan. I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip, trying to contain myself even though Vic wanted me to be louder. He bit and sucked on my neck, no doubt leaving love bites. He changed angles, hitting that one spot that sent electricity through me.

“Ooh, fuck y-yes. Fuck me.” I begged. Vic groaned and thrust in faster.

“Tell me what I want to hear.” He said. This was a test, all of this right now was a test to see how good I was, and I wanted to do well for him.

“Oh God. You’re so big. That feels so fucking good.” I moaned. “I want it harder, please?”

He slammed in harder, making me cry out. It was unbelievable how good sex felt. Just the fact that our bodies could produce this kind of intense ecstasy feeling was purely amazing. Just the thought of him sliding in and out of me was enough to send warmth spreading throughout my entire body and make my dick throb more than it already was.

He went to push himself away from me, but I quickly wrapped my arms around his back, my short finger nails digging into his shoulders while he fucked me faster. His body moved up and down mine, his toned chest pressed firmly against my own. My hands travelled from his back and around to his chest, down his stomach and finally resting on his hips to pull him into me harder.

“Oh fuck, Kellin. I could fuck you all day.” He said.

“I-I’m not e-exactly oppose to th-that.” I stuttered every time he thrust back into me.

“You feel so good.” He said.

“So do you.” I moaned back.

“Fuck.” He breathed and pushed himself up. I looked up at him, his eyes were filled with lust. He took both of my hands away from his hips and pinned them to the bed beside my head, then let go of them. He trailed his fingers along my body before roughly gripping my hips. I made a sound of excitement, just because of how rough he was being. I never thought I’d be the type of person to be into the whole rough thing, but I was, and he knew it.

“Alright, you’re gonna get it hard and fast and you’re gonna love it.” He said, sending me a fake, playful glare. I smiled and bit my lower lip. He started moving again, pulling me down with every movement. He got faster and faster, fucking harder and deeper inside me. The bed was squeaking and creaking with every thrust and I was partly surprised it had endured Vic and I’s abuse of it and wasn’t broken yet.

He was going so fast, pounding into me. I screamed out in pleasure, maybe mixed with a little pain, but I loved it. I rolled my head to the side, trying to bury my face into the pillow. Vic took hold off my chin and forced me to look at him. Seeing him breathing heavily as his eyes went darker just turned me on so much more. I could feel the pleasure mounting from deep inside of me.

“I’m close.” I said desperately.

“Touch yourself.” He ordered me, and I did so, wrapping my hand around my member and flicking my wrist quickly.

“So so close.” I whimpered and writhed around underneath him.

“Come for me, come on…” He moaned and it was almost enough to send me over the edge. I was right there, right on the brink of my climax.

“Harder.” I pleaded and he obeyed, fucking me harder into the mattress.

“Come on, Kells. You love the feeling of my hard cock deep inside you, sliding in and out. You can’t hold on any longer. I want to watch you come.” His voice was deeper and just the dirty talk was the extra little thing that I needed to push me over the edge and soon I was moaning his name as I climaxed, shooting on my stomach. I looked up at Vic’s hungry eyes. He was looking down at me and groaned as he pounded into me quicker. He quickly pulled out and was finishing on my stomach, leaving me as more of a mess than I already was.

We were both breathing heavily, lost in our own little highs. He rolled off of me and onto his back on the bed. I’d definitely put that up there in the top three lessons that I’ve had with him. And what lesson was that exactly? Well it was a bit of a trial run for later tonight. I was getting my first client and Vic said he wanted to make sure I was just a little more prepared. I was feeling kind of confident now. I was sure that I could do this with another person.

“So…” Vic said as he regained his breath, “That’s more or less what will go down tonight.”

“Okay.” Was all I said.

“Yeah…” He paused and I looked at him. He was staring at the ceiling. He glanced at me and then got up. “Go take a shower and get cleaned up. We’ll leave after.”

He got up from the bed and walked out of my room. Once he was gone I let out a long sigh and got up, heading towards the shower.

—-

As Vic and I walked into the club my confidence dropped a considerable amount. It just really hit me that I was about to have sex with someone who wasn’t Vic. I was so used to Vic and what he was like in bed that I had no idea what to expect with whoever this new guy is.

“Are you okay?” Vic asked. I was standing in the hallway near the back door, not moving at all. Oh, I thought I had been walking with him, but obviously not.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I said and put on a fake smile.

“Are you sure? You know you don’t have to do this, right?” He asked. What does he mean I don’t have to do this? I’m his employee and the whole point of me working here is to start having sex with strangers for money, so I had to go through with this. I had to or else I’d end up on the streets again.

“Yeah, let’s do this.” I said. He nodded and turned back around, motioning for me to follow him further into the club. We went in to where the main area was. It looked just like it did the last time I was here. I looked around nervously, wondering which of the men in here I’d be with tonight.

“Come on, he’s already waiting for you.” Vic said, getting close to my ear so I could hear him. He placed his hand on my lower back and led me through the club and to the stairs that took us up to where the bedrooms were. I was feeling a little more anxious now as my nerves crept in. I’m sure everything will be fine. Vic said in the limo that he personally picked out this person, so that means he’d be someone who goes easy on me.

Vic and I stopped at a door when we got to the top. It wasn’t the same room that Vic and I were in last time. He opened the door and I looked around the room. It was a lot smaller and a lot less luxurious than the one I was in last time, but it was still nice. My eyes landed on the bed and I saw a man sitting there. He was wearing black jeans and a shirt, a simple clothing choice. His hair was kind of long, with one side shaved. He was covered in tattoos and had a piercing on his cheek, like a teardrop.

“Kellin, this is Tony, Tony this is Kellin.” Vic made the introductions after he closed the door behind us.

“Hi.” I said in a small voice and Tony just smiled at me.

“Tony, I already gave you a run-through over the phone. You’re Kellin’s first client, so just keep that in mind.” Vic said in a warning tone and then turned to me, lowering his voice, “Just do what I taught you. You know where the security buttons are. But you’ll be fine. Have fun.”

He was speaking so fast and then the next second he was walking out the door quickly, leaving me alone with Tony. That happened way too fast. I thought Vic would talk more or something, or I don’t really know. I looked back at Tony. He stood up and walked over to me, wasting no time in connecting is lips with mine. Vic had told me that not many clients are into kissing, but I guess Tony is.

I kissed him back, trying to do my best to do this job right. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer. This felt so weird, but I guess I have to go along with it. Tony led me over to the bed and stopped kissing me so he could push me down on it, a little more roughly than I thought he would, then again what did I think he would do? I didn’t know what he was into.

“You look so innocent.” He said, his voice had an edge of evil in it, or maybe I was just imagining it. He got on top of me and started kissing me again. He gripped my thighs and forced me to wrap my legs around him and then he rocked his hips against me. I was supposed to be getting turned on, right? But all I was thinking of was that I was about to have sex with someone I had met one minute ago. I could do this though. I had to.

He started undoing my belt buckle and once he had it undone he plunged his hand down my pants. No, no, no this is wrong. This doesn’t feel right. I could feel the anxiety rising in me, but I had to do this. I just had to get over the anxiety. I felt so alone though. I felt like I was just ditched with this random guy, but this is what this business was about, right? I was having a major inner-conflict now.

“Don’t just lay there,” Tony snapped at me angrily.

That was it. I couldn’t get treated like this. I know it was basically in my job description, but I wasn’t ready for this yet. I wasn’t ready to have sex with a complete stranger. I had to mentally prepare myself a bit more. I knew I could do it eventually, but not right now. Not when I felt alone and confused because Vic left so abruptly. Maybe I was partly feeling like this because I knew I had a crush on Vic and it hurt that he didn’t even care that I was about to get it on with someone else.

“I can’t do this.” I told Tony. I moved his hand out of my pants and shuffled away from him. He grabbed hold of my hips and pulled me back underneath him.

“Sure you can, just relax.” He said in a kinder tone than before. I couldn’t tell if he was a nice guy or a bad guy. My mind was saying bad, but maybe that’s just what I wanted to think. Anxiety had pretty much taken over my body now and all I was thinking about was getting out of there.

“No, seriously. I don’t want to do this.” I told him more firmly. He ignored me though and went back to my pants. He obviously wasn’t going to listen, so I started to panic and my first thought was to press the security buttons on the bed posts. I pushed Tony off of me and jumped up to press one, but his arms wrapped around me before I could press them and he threw me to the other end of the bed. He was about to crawl back on top of me when the door burst open and Vic walked in, looking like he was about to kill someone. He grabbed hold of Tony’s shirt and in one movement he pulled him of the bed and had him slammed against the wall.

“No means fucking no, you dick.” Vic growled at him.

“I wasn’t even hurting him and he just freaked out.” Tony defended himself.

“I don’t care if you weren’t fucking hurting him! If he said he didn’t want to do it then he didn’t want to it! I should break your fucking arm.” Vic shouted. He was so mad. I had never seen him like this before. “You’re no longer welcome here. Get the fuck out.”

Vic pushed Tony towards the door roughly. Tony just smirked, smoothed out his clothes and waltz out the door casually. Vic looked at me, his gaze softening. He took a step towards me but I shuffled back, almost falling off the bed, but instead I stood up and hastily did my jeans up.

“Are you okay.” He asked.

“Mhm.” I said, nodding quickly and looking at the floor, but I really wasn’t okay.

“I’m so sorry, Kellin. We’ve never had a problem with Tony before.” He said.

“It was my fault for rejecting him. I-it was my fault. I should have been more into it but I freaked out and I’m sorry. Maybe I’m just not cut out for this. I should probably just quit and get out of your hair now.” I muttered quickly.

“Woah, woah, wait. Come on now, it wasn’t your fault.” He said and came over to me, only this time I didn’t move away. I looked up at him as he continued to speak, “If anything it’s my fault for making you do this so soon. I should have made sure you were really ready.”

I didn’t say anything. There were a million thoughts going through my mind right now and I didn’t know which of them to say to him.

“What are you thinking?” He asked. I shrugged and looked down at the floor again.

“I don’t know…” I started and then spilled out exactly what I was thinking, “It’s just that, I don’t know, it was like getting thrown straight into the deep end. Like you were there and then you just weren’t and then Tony was just like…I don’t know.”

“Too much too fast?” He asked. I slowly looked up at him and nodded.

“Maybe I just can’t do this whole…thing. Maybe I should leave.” I said quietly.

“No.” Vic said quickly. “No, i-it’s fine. I have a plan B for just in case this happened.”

“You do?” I asked.

“Yes. I probably should have started with that plan anyway.” He said.

“What is it?” I asked.

“Don’t worry about that now. We’ll get to it tomorrow.” He said. I just nodded. He was the boss after all. I was just glad he had talked me into staying so quickly. I can’t go back out onto the streets. I just can’t.

“How did you even know I was in trouble in here? I didn’t press the button.” I asked.

Vic glanced up at the ceiling and I look up too, looking closely I noticed the tiny gap in the roof with a shiny lens. It was a camera.

“You were filming us?” I asked in shock.

“Calm down. No one ever sees the tapes, okay? They’re for future reference if the guy refuses to pay or if the person gets too rough and we need it as evidence. That’s all.” He said. I nodded in understanding.

“And so you were watching me and Tony?” I asked. He nodded. “Would you have watched the whole thing if I continued?”

“Yes. I had to make sure you were okay.” He told me truthfully. I didn’t really know what to think of that. On the one hand it was like an invasion of privacy, but on the other hand I was glad he was watching over me.

“Forget about it, let’s just go home.” He said and took my hand. I just nodded and we left the club.

—-

I sat in the kitchen in the middle of the night holding a cup of hot chocolate that I just made for myself. I couldn’t sleep after today even though I was really tired. I was feeling lonely and just plain weird. Vic and I hadn’t talked much on the way home. I didn’t know why he wasn’t talking though. He confuses me so much sometimes. He’s either really affectionate, or he’s totally business-like, or he’s not talking. I just don’t get him.

“What are you doing up?” His voice startled me. I turned my head, not bothering to move from the stool I was sitting on. He was standing there looking like he hadn’t yet slept a wink. He, like me, was in his sleeping clothes; just boxers. It was strange how comfortable I was around him to be sitting here almost naked.

“Can’t sleep. You?” I told him.

“Same.” He said and walked over to the fridge. I wanted to ask why he couldn’t sleep, but I didn’t. I watched him as he took a bottle of water out of the fridge and drank out of it.

“You know what I forgot about?” He asked as he looked back in the fridge.

“What?” I asked and then he reached inside and took out the cake that neither of us had eaten yet. After he left yesterday I finished cooking it and then decorated it with whipped cream and strawberries.

“This. Sorry I left so quickly so we didn’t get to have it.” He said. He placed it down in front of me then grabbed a knife and came and sat on the stool beside me.

“It’s okay, you were busy.” I said. I was trying to hide the fact that I was in a really down mood right now. Judging by how Vic continued acting, he had no clue, I don’t think.

“Well I’m here now, so let’s test this thing out.” He said and put the knife to the top.

“Can I-“

“No you cannot sing me happy birthday.” He said, reading my mind. How did he do that? I just smiled. He cut the cake, hitting the bottom with the knife so I got another idea.

“You know, in some countries they say if you touch the bottom of the cake with a knife you have to kiss th-“

He cut me off again but this time with his lips on mine. It only last a couple of seconds, but it was sweet.

“Yeah, I know, that’s why I touched the bottom.” He said when he pulled back. I smiled and blushed while he cut the cake and then handed me a piece.

“This is really good.” He said after his first bite.

“Thanks.” I said, giving another small smile. We sat there in a comfortable silence, eating our pieces of the cake. It wasn’t my best work considering the lack of ingredients, but it was still good. When we were done with our little midnight snack, Vic put the rest of the cake back in the fridge and came back over to me. I took a sip of the hot chocolate, letting it warm me.

“Hot chocolate, huh?” He asked.

“Yeah. Back home whenever I couldn’t sleep, my mom would make me a cup of hot chocolate and we’d sit here and talk for a while until I felt tired again.” I told him softly.

“Do you miss them?” He asked. Tears formed in my eyes even though I didn’t want to cry. I let go of the hot chocolate and wrapped my arms around myself.

“Of course I do,” I said, my voice cracking. “I miss home. I miss the comforting hugs my mom would give me all the time. I miss the talks me and my dad would have. I miss…I just…I don’t know. I miss not feeling so lonely. I miss being a teenager…” I whispered the last part and I wasn’t quite sure if he heard me or not.

He didn’t say anything about what I had just said. It’s not like he could say anything to make it better. He couldn’t make my family accept me, so what could he really say? Nothing. Instead he stepped towards me and hugged me as a couple of tears fell down my cheeks. I wiped them away quickly, not wanting to cry.

“Come on, you should get some sleep.” He said and pulled back. He took my hand and I abandoned the half empty hot chocolate and walked with him out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. We went up them and when I went to go in my room, he didn’t let me. Instead he kept a hold of my hand and took me down to his room. I gave him a confused look, but he didn’t see it. I just decided to go along with him.

We walked into his room and he took me straight over to the bed. He pushed the covers back and got in, pulling me down with him. I rested my head against the pillow and he pulled the blankets over us before wrapping his arms around me so we were facing each other.

We lay close in silence, our bodies warming each other up. This was the comfort that I was just craving; the comfort that made me feel a little less lonely in the big, wide world. Vic lightly brushed his nose against mine and I closed my eyes, snuggling in closer to him. I felt his lips on mine, kissing me softly. I kissed back. His hand came up from my waist and he caressed my cheek. He deepened the kiss for only a moment before softening it again and his lips left mine.

Nothing else was said as we kissed a few more times and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning I woke up and Vic wasn’t next to me, but I heard the shower running so I figured it was him. I can’t remember the last time I had slept so well. Last night was kind of perfect, you know, minus the aggressive client. Falling asleep with Vic was the perfect part. It was getting really hard to ignore this crush I have on him when he acts all sweet and affectionate like that. But I wasn’t going to complain. If he likes kissing and cuddling then that’s okay with me. He’s been like that since the start so it’s not like it’s anything new.

I rolled over onto my side and closed my eyes, feeling a little sleepy again. My whole body felt so relaxed. Time meshed together as I felt myself slowly dozing off, but I was awake again when I felt arms wrap around me from behind and a kiss was placed on my neck. I could smell the soap mixed in with his usual scent. I smiled and kept laying there, pretending I was asleep. He trailed his fingers along my arm and then he settled them over my hand before relaxing next to me again.

I guess in the back of my mind I knew this wasn’t how a boss and his employee should act, but in the front of mind I knew this was just the type of person he was and I bet he would be like this with anyone else who was in the same situation as me. Like, we’re having sex every day. It’s only natural to get affectionate with each other. But I knew by the way he kept talking about business that that’s all this was. It was just business.

“I know you’re awake.” He teased.

“No you don’t.” I mumbled. He chuckled and pulled at my shoulder so I turned over and onto my back. He smiled down at me before leaning in and kissing my neck slowly. I have to admit I was a little disappointed to see that he was already clothed.

“Good morning.” He said and kissed my neck again, sending a warmth through me

“Good morning to you too.” I said. He kissed my cheek and then my lips quickly before laying next to me again. A moment of comfortable silence past by until I heard the sound of a doorbell. I gave Vic a questioning glance and he just moved away from me, sighing and rolling onto his back.

“Who’s that?” I asked, being nosey.

“Remember yesterday when I said I had a plan B?” He asked.

“Yeah…” I said, feeling a little worried.

“Well plan B just got here. Go and have a shower and stuff. I’ll be back soon.” He told me, sounding like a business man once again. He got out of bed and left the room. I sighed and got up too. I left his room and went into my own because I felt like I’d be invading his privacy if I used his bathroom, then again there isn’t much privacy at all between the two of us now.

After showering, brushing my teeth, and getting dried, I wrapped the towel around my hips and left the bathroom to go and find some clothes, but instead I saw Vic and someone else standing in the room talking. I had interrupted their conversation and they stopped talking when they saw me.

“Kellin, you remember Jaime, right?” Vic asked. It took me a second for it to register in my brain who he was, but then I remembered he was who I thought was the boss the very first time I went to the club. But what was he doing here now?

“Yeah, I remember.” I said.

“Hey.” Jaime said and gave a friendly smile. I said hey back and looked to Vic again, waiting for him to explain how exactly Jaime is plan B.

“Jaime here is one of my most trust-worthy friends, so I figured to get you used to having sex with other men, it might be best to start you off with someone who I know won’t hurt you…” He paused and he looked like he was thinking about something, probably the same thing I was thinking about; yesterday with Tony. He snapped out of it though and continued speaking, “In addition, I’ll be staying in the room to…supervise, I guess.”

“Okay.” Was all I said. I guess I could handle that. It would all be a little weird with Vic watching, but then again everything in my life right now is weird.

“Okay? So you’re cool with this?” Vic asked. Like a good employee I stood there and nodded.

“Alright, good. Get started then.” Vic said and stood back. Jaime went and sat on the bed and motioned for me to come over to him, so I took a few steps closer. I was feeling a little self-conscious because I was only in a towel, but I pushed the thoughts away.

“Step one, make me hard.” Jaime said, acting the part as the teacher. I was nervous, but I liked that I was getting told what to do so I didn’t have to figure it out for myself. Obviously I knew what to do, but self-doubt always entered my mind.

I got to Jaime and then dropped to my knees in front of him. I looked at Vic and he just gave me a reassuring nod. I made a decision not to look at Vic at all while I’m doing this with Jaime. I’m not sure exactly why I wanted to avoid his gaze though. Maybe, and most likely, it was because I didn’t want to see an uncaring look in his eyes. I guess secretly I wanted him to be jealous of me being with another man, but I know I’m being delusional.

I looked up at Jaime instead. I got a much friendlier vibe from him than I did from Tony, so already I was feeling better about this than I was about yesterday. I looked down and began undoing his belt. I pulled it off of him and tossed it to the floor. This wasn’t difficult. I just had to do exactly what I do when I’m with Vic and it’ll be fine. I unzipped Jaime’s jeans and he helped me tug them down and all the way off. Without much hesitation I took his dick in my hand and stroked it slowly at first, then I licked him from base to tip and sucked on the tip. I heard Jaime take a sharp intake of breath as I took him most of the way into my mouth.

I pumped my hand on the bottom half while quickly bobbing my head up and down, sucking on his member that was rapidly growing harder. Jaime moaned and ran his fingers through his hair. I remembered what Vic said about clients loving it when the guy blowing them looks up at him, so I looked up at Jaime with big, innocent eyes. He looked back lustfully and thrust his hips up, groaning.

“Shit, Vic, you taught him well.” Jaime said to Vic. Vic didn’t respond at all and I refrained from looking over at him. Jaime’s hand kept running through my hair as light moans escaped from his lips. Soon he lightly pulled my head away from him.

“Aright, get on the bed and on all fours.” He said. He was kind of bossy, much like Vic was. I did as I was told and crawled onto the bed. I glanced behind me to see Jaime take his shirt off, revealing his toned body. He then went over to the drawer to look for lube. When I looked back in front of me, Vic was there, bent over so he was eye level with me.

“You doing okay so far?” He asked quietly.

“Yeah.” I said and nodded.

“Okay, you can stop whenever you want, alright?” He said.

“Yeah, I know. I’m fine.” I said and smiled. He just nodded and backed up, leaning against the wall straight across from me. Well so much for trying now to look at him.

“Okay, time for a little prep.” Jaime spoke casually. The weight on the bed shifted and then he took my towel off, leaving me naked. I heard the oh so familiar sound of the cap on the lube being opened and a moment later felt one of his fingers enter me, shortly followed by another. He moved them in and out slowly at first, then got quicker. I breathed heavily and closed my eyes. He moved his fingers in and out of me quicker, increasing the pressure. He curled his fingers and started massaging that one spot inside me that felt better than anything else.

“Oh God.” I groaned and gripped the sheets tightly. He kept circling his finger on that one spot, making me moan louder. My whole body went weak and my arms gave out. I buried my face in the mattress, trying to hold back my screams. I pushed back on his fingers as he entered a third. He moved his fingers even faster, making me moan even louder.

“Looks like you kind of want to join in, Vic.” Jaime taunted. I looked up at Vic to see him looking straight at me with lustful eyes. As my eyes travelled down his body I saw the obvious bulge in his pants. It wasn’t fair that he was only watching, and I was so turned on right now and I wanted him pretty bad. It was like my inner sexual deviant was taking over as I encouraged the threesome.

“C-come here.” I moaned, looking into his eyes. Vic looked a bit hesitant. “Now. I want-“ I stopped talking as Jaime hit that spot over and over again. I groaned and swore.

“What do you want?” Jaime asked, applying more pressure. My whole body was shaking by now.

“I-I want to s-suck his cock.” I moaned.

“You heard him, Vic. Come and join in the fun.” Jaime said. I gave Vic a desperate look. I really wanted him to join in. He looked just as eager now. He came over just as Jaime removed his fingers. I pushed myself up from the bed just as Vic got to me. His lips were straight onto mine, kissing me passionately. He lay down on the bed, situating himself underneath me so I was straddling him. I kissed him back just as eagerly.

He tangled his fingers in my hair, keeping me in place. He slid his tongue into my mouth, making me moan into the kiss. I pushed his shirt up and we pulled apart for a moment so I could pull it off of him. He pulled me down and kissed me again. I rocked up and down on him until I felt hands gripping my thighs. It was Jaime. The kissing slowed down a bit as I felt Jaime start to push into me. I groaned as he went in further and I stopped kissing Vic and buried my face into his neck. Jaime slammed the rest of the way into me, quick and hard. I cried out and the cry turned into a moan as Jaime moved inside me.

I sat up a bit and looked at Vic desperately, silently begging from him to touch me or do something to relieve the sexual tension I had towards him right now. I was so hard and all it would take is a few strokes. He kissed me again, not that I was very good at it through my moans. Jaime pulled me down, making me slide down Vic’s body as he shuffled back.

“You said you wanted to suck his cock, not have a make out session like a couple of teenagers in love.” Jaime said. My face heated up and I didn’t dare look up at Vic. Instead I looked at his bulge that was right in front of my face. All I wanted to do was make him feel as good as me and Jaime were feeling right now.

Jaime kept fucking me as I undid Vic’s jeans and tugged them down enough for me to release his dick and take it straight into my mouth. I didn’t bother with the licking or teasing. I just wanted to suck his already fully hard dick. Amongst the moans I heard Jaime making, I could hear Vic making them too, which only made me suck him more eagerly. I glided my tongue along his shaft and paid special attention to his throbbing tip. I got a little more daring and really wanted Vic to come and come hard, so I stopped sucking him for a moment and licked two of my fingers, making them as wet as I could. I went back to sucking him and entered both fingers inside him.

“Oh fuck.” He groaned, moving his hips up and down slowly. I moved my fingers in and out of him quickly, knowing exactly the affect that I was having on him right now.

Behind me, Jaime quickened his pace, fucking me harder and deeper. My loud moan was muffled out as I sucked Vic harder. As Jaime got quicker I found it difficult to suck at the same time, so I stopped for a moment, but kept my fingers working in and out of Vic. He was pushing himself down onto my fingers and making desperate moans.

“You like that, huh? You like getting fucked and sucking his dick at the same time?” Jaime asked. I looked at Vic who was looking down at me, a smirk playing across his lips.

“I love it.” I said and curled my fingers inside Vic. He moaned louder and I watched as he closed his eyes and bit his lower lip.

“Oh God, Kells, suck me.” Vic begged and I was all too willing to comply. Jaime slowed his pace down so I could suck Vic properly. Jaime didn’t seem like he was getting tired at all. He must have a lot of stamina. Vic on the other hand was coming undone as I bobbed my head quickly.

“Holy fuck, I’m gonna…oh…ugh…” Vic moaned and bucked his hips, sending himself deeper into my throat as he came in my mouth. I kept sucking him as I swallowed until I was sure he was finished. He ran his fingers through my hair and pulled me back a little so I stopped. I looked up at him and smiled. He looked so out of it, but was smiling back.

The next moment Jaime had pulled out of me and turned me over so my back was on the bed. He repositioned himself and thrust into me. He lifted my thighs up so I was lifted a little off the bed as he fucked me. After making Vic come, I was so unbelievably turned on that I could feel myself getting closer. I whined desperately wanting to be touched and I was about to touch myself when Vic took my hand away. He pushed me up so I was sitting up a bit and then positioned himself behind me so my back was to his chest. He reached around me and grabbed hold of my dick. He stroked me at a regular pace, making me arch my back and moan.

I looked at Jaime. He looked like he was tiring, but was enjoying it nonetheless. He grunted and pounded into me harder. I bucked my hips, wanted Vic to move his hand faster, which he did, stroking me rapidly. I writhed around against him, gripping his thigh as the pleasure mounted. He kissed my neck over and over again, sending even more little shocks of electricity though me.

“Oh God I-I-” I cut myself off with a groan as I shot all over my stomach. Vic didn’t stop stroking me or kissing my neck as I came. His hand movements slowed down as I came down from the high, but Jaime’s movements didn’t. He gripped my hips and pounded into me, moaning quickly. A moment later he pulled out of me, took the condom off and jerked himself off until he was shooting onto my stomach. It was a really hot sight.

The three of us sat there on the bed, breathing heavily. That went a lot better than I had expected, and I knew I only felt comfortable because Vic was here with me. I watched Jaime as he got off the bed and gathered his clothes.

“You have a fuck load of potential, dude. You’re going to be great for the business.” Jaime told me. I just nodded and watched him clothe himself. Vic moved away from me and I just lay there on the bed, feeling exhausted.

“He is. Thanks a lot Jaime, that went better than expected.” Vic said.

“No problem, dude.” Jaime said. It was a little weird that they were talking just like old friends after just being in a threesome together. Then again, they didn’t even touch each other.

“Come on, I’ll walk you out to your car.” Vic said to Jaime and then looked at me, “You…go have another shower. You’re such a mess.” He said with a laugh. I was perfectly fine just laying here in my ecstasy-induced state though, so I stayed there for now while Vic and Jaime left the room.

___

***VIC’S POV:***

“So…” Jaime started when we walked out the front door, “Does he know you’re in love with him?”

My eyes shot up to Jaime in shock. I was completely caught off guard by the question. It was an absolutely ridiculous notion. I don’t let myself fall in love with people and he knows that.

“Excuse me?” I asked.

“I see the way you look at your boy toy.” He teased with a grin on his face. I swear sometimes he acts like some stupid high schooler. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” I said in a monotone. He gave me a knowing smile as we went over to his car.

“Whatever you want to believe.” He said. I opened his door for him because I was kind of eager to get him out of here. I had been eager for him to leave ever since he first even spoke to Kellin back in that room. I don’t want to feel jealous that another man had fucked Kellin, but I did. In a way I saw Kellin as mine and it bothered me that someone else had him, even though I was there while it happened. But I’d get over it. I have to.

“In all seriousness though,” Jaime said just as he was about to get in the car, “You know what we always say, never fall for an employee.” He reminded me.

“Well it’s a good thing I only think of him as an employee, huh?” I snapped.

“Vic, I’ve known you since you were 10. I know when you like someone. You can’t hide that from me. So like, sort your thoughts out before one of you gets hurt, and judging by past experiences, it’ll end up being you.” He said. He was always brutally honest with me, but I didn’t like Kellin though, not at all….oh who am I fucking kidding here? I know I have a thing for him. I also know that I don’t want to have a thing for him, and after all this time of blocking people out, I knew I could do the same to him. I just have to turn off whatever I’m feeling because in the end…he’ll just leave.


	18. Chapter 18

It was getting more and more difficult to keep this crush I have on Vic in check. I didn’t realize just how much I liked him. I knew it was stupid because this was all just business but it’s so hard to think of it like business when he’s always kissing or hugging me randomly. And then he’s like hot and cold. He’ll be all over me one second and then his attitude will just change and he won’t even want to be in the same room as me. I just don’t understand him at all.

“Hey you.” Vic said from behind me, startling me. I was in the kitchen staring off into space, so consumed by my own thoughts that I didn’t even hear him come into the room. He put his hands on my hips and rubbed them lightly. He placed a kiss on the back of my neck, making me shiver.

“Hey.” I said, not being able to contain the smile and blush on my face. Good thing he couldn’t see how much I was acting like a school girl with a crush.

He made me turn around and a second later his lips were on mine. He pushed me against the counter and kissed me harder. I really enjoyed our little make out sessions. They happened a lot and usually led to sex, but lately Vic has been doing it a lot more without it leading to anything else. One part of me thinks that maybe he could actually like me, but that was ridiculous. The other, more logical side of me knew that he just liked kissing. End of story.

He broke the kiss and looked at me with a smile, but the smile quickly fell back to a normal look. I would have thought that something was wrong, but he does that a lot and acts fine the next second, which is exactly what happened next. He pecked my lips and smiled.

“I’m taking you to the club again tonight.” He told me. I tensed up and my eyes went wide. Was he really going to make me try again with another client so soon? Because I don’t think I’m ready for that.

“Don’t worry.” He said quickly, “I just want to get you a little more accustomed to the surroundings so it’ll be easier when you…you know, like get started or whatever.” He let go of me and took a step back.

“Oh okay then.” I said. I hated when we started talking about business, I really did. Sometimes I just want to pretend that we aren’t a boss and an employee, but every time he brings up business I get brought back to reality.

“Yeah, so go and get ready and we’ll leave.” He said. I nodded and left the kitchen, going upstairs and into my room. I got ready, getting dressed in the same type of clothes as I did the last couple of times; black jeans and a button up shirt. I was glad that Vic didn’t make me wear some weird thing, like leather and fishnets like you would see in the movies. Now that is something I really could not handle.

When I was ready I went down stairs to find Vic waiting for me in the living room and we both left the house, getting into Vic’s limo and we were off. He scooted closer to me once we were sitting down and slid his arm around my waist. I feel like I’m in a movie sometimes when I’m with him. Like he has these moments where he’s a total prince charming, like right now how we’re in a limo and he’s acting like we’re going out on a date together or something. He’s definitely a classy guy, you know despite the fact that he runs a prostitution agency.

“Do you ever get used to this whole rich-guy lifestyle? I don’t think I ever could.” I asked him.

“I just try to stay humble about it. You’ll get used to it.” He said. My eyes shot to him. What does he mean I’ll get used to it? Is he planning to keep me around longer or something?

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“What?” He asked, acting confused. I was confused myself. I guess I was just looking way too much into his comment. This is the thing about crushes, they make you act crazy.

“Nothing. So what’s the lesson for today?” I changed the subject.

“Eager, are we?” He teased.

“No.” I said quickly as a blush seeped onto my cheeks. I looked away from him and he just chuckled.

“Actually you know what, there’s been one thing I’ve been meaning to try with you.” He said. He let go of me and leant over to the intercom and pressed the button so he could talk to the driver.

“Hey Ed, when we get into town, park somewhere, then go for a walk for 15 minutes.” Vic ordered.

“Yes sir.” Came the reply. Vic settled next to me again and I looked at him curiously, even though I had a suspicion of where this would lead to.

“Ever had sex in a back seat of a car before?” He asked as he turned to me and placed his hand on my thigh, rubbing it slowly.

“Oh yeah, all the time.” I said sarcastically. He knew full well that I hadn’t.

“Don’t get smart with me.” He said.

“Would you rather I lower my IQ to your level?” I teased.

“Oh, someone’s feeling sassy today. That mouth of yours could get you into a lot of trouble if you don’t watch yourself.” He said light-heartedly, “Besides, I have a much better use for it right now anyway.”

“Oh really?” I asked as he got closer.

“Yes, really.” He said and pressed his lips against mine. My breathing hitched and my heart sped up. He pushed me down onto my back as I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands started wandering up my thigh and to the front of my pants where he palmed the now growing bulge. I kissed him with a little more desperation and he responded in kind.

Things were moving along quickly. Vic definitely didn’t seem like he wanted to wait or take this slow, which was usual for us now. As soon as we started something it’s like we couldn’t wait to do it. Today was no exception.

I went to his shirt unbuttoning it quickly and pushing it off. He slid his arms around my back and picked me up, moving us into a sitting position so I was on top of him. He undid the buttons on my shirt too but didn’t take it the rest of the way off. He ran his hands up and down my chest before settling them on my hips. I rolled my hips against him and kissed him harder, slipping my tongue into his mouth. I had no idea where my confidence came from, but Vic noticed it and quickly took control of the kiss, gaining back his dominance.

The limo suddenly came to a stop, making me almost fall off of Vic, but he was holding me tightly so I wouldn’t. He broke the kiss and brushed his lips along my jaw until he got to my neck and bit and sucked on it. I let out a little whimper and opened my eyes. In the moment I had that breathing space I looked out the windows, noticing that we were in the middle of the city on a very busy street filled with people walking down the sidewalk.

“Hey Vic…” I started. He made a ‘mhm’ sound so I continued, “Should we be doing this with all of these people around?”

“Tinted windows. They can’t see anything.” He said and came back to my lips, kissing them. I felt kind of naughty doing this here with people surrounding us. It was strange that I could see them but they couldn’t see us. I was a bit of a turn on really.

I fiddled with Vic’s belt, managing to get it off with only a bit of difficulty, then I unzipped his pants. I tugged them down a little and grasped his member, stroking it. He was already semi-hard. He moaned a little against my lips and I moved my hand faster.

“Do you have stuff?” I asked, breaking the kiss.

“I’m always prepared.” He breathed. He leaned over to a little compartment in the door and opened it, taking out a bottle of lube. I took it from him and squirted some onto my hand and massaged it on his hard dick, just because I knew it would make him feel better. Judging by the low groan he made, I was right. He was rock hard by now as I continued to stroke him. I watched his face, enjoying his looked of desperation and lust and loving hearing the moans he made.

“Take your clothes off. I need you to ride me.” He begged. I got off of him and sat next to him for a moment so I could take my jeans, boxers and shoes off, and the next moment I was on top of him again. He took both of our members in his hands and rubbed them together. He kissed me, silencing the moan that was about to come from my lips.

He stopped touching us and moved his hands to my hips, picking me up and bringing me forward so my chest was firmly against his, then I felt him enter me. I groaned, my whole body shaking as he lowered me onto him. Once he was in I started moving up until he was almost all the way out, then impaling myself on him again, crying out at my own movements. I had to stop kissing him as my breathing faltered.

He smiled at me and gripped my hips tighter to move me up and down quicker. I wrapped my hands around his shoulders, holding him for support as my body felt weak. Yes weak, but so unbelievably good at the same time.

“How do you say so fucking tight?” He asked and thrust into me from below. I moaned and rolled my hips, making him swear once more. I looked out one of the windows as I gyrated on him, noticing that some people were glancing into the windows as they walked by. I know they couldn’t see us, but it was the danger that turned me on. I moaned a little louder, testing to see if anyone could hear, but I got no reactions so I guess not.

Vic turned my face back to him and crashed his lips to mine, devouring them passionately. I bounced on top of him faster. My whole body felt like it was on fire. It always did when I was with him. With every time I bounced down on him, he would thrust up, hard and fast. I arched my back, rolling my hips, practically massaging his throbbing dick inside me. He moaned and broke the kiss, resting his head against the back of the seat.

“I’m going to come soon if you keep doing that.” He said. I smiled and bit my lip as I did it again and again. He looked like he was in heaven, and it was really good for me too. His dick was touching every inch in me, sending electricity through my entire body.

“Ugh, Vic.” I couldn’t help but moan his name desperately. He grabbed hold of my member and stroked it quickly, only making me moan louder.

“Fuck.” I groaned and felt like collapsing into him. I rested my head against his neck and kissed it over and over. Vic put his arm around my waist, holding me close to him so I couldn’t move, then started thrusting up into me quickly.

“Oh God,” I moaned loudly, “Oh fuck, V-Vic, oh God faster…harder.”

I kept begging him to go faster even though he was going as fast as he could. I was in a world of complete ecstasy as he held me close and fucked me. My breathing quickened and so did my moaning. I was getting desperate for that release now that I was getting closer to my climax. I soon found out Vic was already there though.

He moved his hands to my hips and slammed me down onto him. He groaned loudly as he came. I rolled my hips quickly, trying to make it feel as good as possible for him. He rolled his head back, closing his eyes as another moan came from his lips.

“Fucking hell, Kellin, you’re amazing.” He spoke. He opened his eyes and looked at me before leaning forward and kissing me. He stayed inside me as he took my dick in his hand and jerked me off quickly. I moaned against his lips, my own lips quivering. I stopped kissing him and buried my face in his neck as that intense feeling of pleasure washed over me and I was climaxing. There’s no better feeling than those few moments that your body feels so good like that. My whole body was pulsating as I came down from the high. After he kissed me a few times I eventually got off of him and in my exhaustion I lay down on the car seat. Vic looked down at me, smiling.

“We definitely need to do that again one day.” He said, breathing heavily.

“Uh huh.” Was all I could muster up to say. After that the two of us got cleaned up and were once again on our way to the club.

—-

We walked into the club and didn’t make any detours or anything like that. We went straight up to one of the rooms, a normal one similar to the one I was in with Tony the other night. Vic shut the door behind us and he stepped towards me, putting his hands on my hips and pulling me closer.

“I could definitely go for a round two.” He said and leant in to kiss my neck.

“I-I could too.” I said. My body was still so sensitive from before and to be honest I don’t know if I’d be able to handle a round two. His hands travelled from my hips to the front of my pants and he pulled the zipper down, then stopped and pulled it back up.

“Actually,” He said when he pulled away, “I have a better idea.”

The smirk on his face and the sheer look of amusement in his eyes was telling me that I probably wouldn’t like whatever he’s thinking, and I was right.

“What?” I asked. He smiled and walked away from me, going over to a small cupboard in the room and opening it. Inside I saw speakers, or like a stereo. He pressed a few buttons and then the room was filled with the sounds of the hip hop music that was coming from the main part of the club. It wasn’t too loud though. Vic then went over to the bed and sat on it, leaning against the head board and making himself comfortable.

“You’re going to give me a strip tease.” He said and my jaw dropped.

“Uh, no I’m not.” I protested. Sometimes I had to remind myself that I’m supposed to do what he says and this is my job so I shouldn’t argue about it.

“Sure you are. Trust me, this is something you’ll have to do a lot, so may as well start now.” He said, still with that smile on his face. He was enjoying how uncomfortable this was making me.

“I don’t even know how.” I muttered, not liking this idea one bit.

“It’s easy. You just have to take your clothes off, but slowly and seductively.” He said.

“I don’t have a seductive bone in my body.” I countered. He rolled his eyes.

“Stop complaining, stand at the foot of the bed, and strip.” He demanded. I gritted my teeth and sighed before standing at the foot of the bed, facing him. He gave me and expectant look, so I sighed once more and started to undo the buttons on my shirt.

“At least try and look like you’re into it.” Vic said. I didn’t even know what to do. I just kept unbuttoning the shirt slowly while glancing at Vic every now and again. When I was done I took it off and let it fall to the floor. I slipped my shoes off next before pulling the zip down on my jeans.

“Turn around, show me that booty.” He said and I could tell he was holding back a laugh. I just huffed and turned around. At least I wouldn’t have to try and look seductive. I pulled the jeans down and off, meaning I had to bend down, which just make Vic whistle at me and my face heat up. I turned back around, crossing my arms over my chest. I was still in my boxers but I felt so exposed, which was ridiculous since he’s since me naked a dozen times so I should be used to it.

“You’re terrible at this, you really are.” He teased.

“Shut up.” I snapped, but he chuckled at me.

“Come here.” He said, beckoning me with a flick of his fingers. I was still annoyed at him, but I went over to him anyway, crawling next to him on the bed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer before holding my hips and situating me on top of him in a straddling position.

“You’re too cute for your own good.” He said, making a light blush once again grace my cheeks. They may as well permanently be red whenever I’m with him. He laced his fingers with mine and pulled me closer before kissing me. I kissed back. It was a slow, sweet kiss. I pulled back when he started laughing again.

“What now?” I asked, getting annoyed.

“Nothing. Just thinking about how awkward you are sometimes.” He teased.

“Stop being mean.” I pouted.

“I’m not. I find your awkwardness adorable.” He admitted and I couldn’t help but smile.

“Whatever, let’s just get on with this.” I said, trying to shift the attention away from the little compliments he was giving me. He made my heart flutter so much sometimes. It really wasn’t good for me.

“Okay okay, be patient. I’m thinking.” He said.

“Of what?” I asked.

“Of a lesson to teach you.” He said. Had we really already done everything that he couldn’t think of something? I looked down at our intertwined fingers and tried to forget about the fact that with every day that passes I’m getting closer to having to leave Vic and actually start working. I like all the time that we spent together since day one and I really didn’t want to leave. As my thoughts wandered, a random idea popped into my mind.

“Maybe we should do your favorite scenario. You never told me what it was.” I suggested. He sighed and let go of my hands.

“I’d rather not. It’s not a good idea.” He said. That confused me. I mean, it was just sex, so why wouldn’t it be a good idea. Oh God he’s probably into some sort of really weird, kinky fetish.

“Well why?” I asked, “I’m sure it’ll be fine. Or even if you don’t want to do it, you could just tell me whatever it is. You can trust me.”

He went silent, just looking at me. He looked like he was thinking a lot. He looked sad, then kind of determined, then a little scared. I wonder what’s up with him. Had I stepped over some sort of boundary?

“I have…um, I have to tell you something.” He said slowly as if he were a little unsure of himself.

“What?” I asked. He looked really worried so I held his hands and squeezed them reassuringly.

“I…okay this is difficult. Uh, well…I’ve been kind off in denial about something,” He paused, like he didn’t want to go on, and then he sighed, continuing, “Something about you…and this is so not going to end well because of the situation we’re in and I’m kind of, like, afraid which I can’t help but I can’t keep this in because it’s going to kill me and if I don’t tell you then I’m going to be constantly wondering ‘what if’? And I-”

“Vic, what is it?” I interrupted his rambling. My heart was caught in my throat. I didn’t know what to think. On the one hand I was thinking about the best case scenario and that was that he was about to admit that he likes me, but an even bigger part of me was thinking of the worst case scenario and that he was about to tell me something bad, like that I’m fired and not good for the business or he wants me to leave or something. I was hoping for the first one, but I never got my answer because a moment later we heard sirens coming from outside the club and then there was bashing on the door. Vic got up quickly just as the door opened and Jaime was standing there.

“Cops.” Was all Jaime said and then disappeared. My heart sped up in fear. The fucking cops? Vic just shut the door and looked at me.

“Did he just say cops?” I asked in a panic. I got up from the bed and frantically gathered my clothes, putting them back on quickly.

“Calm down. I’m very careful with this business. They can’t get any evidence that people are paying for sex. So as long as you go with the story that it’s just sex, then they can’t do anything.” He said.

I was still panicking and he had no idea why and I couldn’t tell him, I just couldn’t.

“Yeah, but I just really don’t want to get caught by the cops. It’s kind of embarrassing, you know.” I said as I did up my jeans.

“Just chill, don’t worry about it. Who cares what they think. They’re going to come in here in a moment and ask some questions, but just stick to this being just sex and you’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” He kept reassuring me. I could hear a commotion going on outside and I knew there were cops going into each of the rooms and once again, I was panicking.

“N-no, you don’t understand. I have to get out of here.” I said. He still wasn’t taking me seriously though.

“Stop over-reacting. It’s no big deal.” He said, stepping towards me.

“Vic, I’m serious.” I snapped. He suddenly realized that there was something going on that he didn’t know about.

“Okay seriously, what’s wrong?” He asked, but I never got the chance to answer. Moments later the door was opened and a police officer walked in. Vic turned to him, putting his charm on straight away.

“Officer Elmakias, long time no see. You know the drill, you’ll search the place and find no evidence of prostitution and then you’ll leave. So let’s do this quickly, shall we?” Vic asked. I guess this happens often then.

“Yeah, yeah. I know you cover your tracks well.” Officer Elmakias said and turned to me, “You, tell me exactly what’s going on here.”

“We just met down stairs and then we came up here but nothing happened yet.” I lied through my teeth. Vic gave me a weird look. He didn’t understand now why I lied about us not meeting and having sex before, but he would soon, I’m sure of it.

“Let me see your I.D.” Officer Elmakias said. I hesitantly took my wallet out of my back pocket, opened it and handed him the I.D. He took one look at it and shook his head, sighing, then looked at Vic.

“Are you aware he’s using a fake I.D?” He asked Vic. Vic’s eyes shot to me and all I wanted to do was crawl into a hole and never come out.

“How old are you?” Vic asked calmly. I didn’t want to answer him. He’s going to absolutely hate me. I’m sure of it.

“V-Vic, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have lied bu-“

“How fucking old are you?!” He shouted, startling both me and I think the police officer. My whole body was shaking as I opened my mouth to answer.

“Sixteen.” I whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

The look on Vic’s face was a mixture of devastation and looking like he was going to be sick. He hated me, I know he did. I stood there, frozen, just watching him. He looked like he was struggling to breathe. He took a couple of steps back and sat on the bed, putting his head in his hands and swearing. I needed to fix this somehow because Vic could be in a lot of trouble if he lets it slip that we’ve been sleeping together. I turned back to officer Elmakias.

“Okay, you caught me. I used a fake I.D, but luckily we never had sex so no harm done, right?” I asked. The officer sighed.

“I’m going to need to take you both down to the station for questioning, and to call your parents.” He told me. My heart stopped at the mention of my parents. They were the last people on Earth that I would want to know about this.

“Do we really have to call my parents?” I asked. Officer Elmakias nodded.

“Yes, it’s procedure. Now are you both going to come downstairs willingly or do I need to handcuff you?” He asked. I looked at Vic who stood up, not acknowledging my presence at all.

“No handcuffs necessary.” He spoke in a quiet voice. He walked straight out of the room and officer Elmakias motioned for me to follow. It took a moment for my body to catch up with my mind and then I was out of there too, following them both down the hall. There were other police here too, questioning people, although none were getting arrested. I guess Vic was right and they are careful about not getting caught out. Unfortunately for him though, he wasn’t expecting a sixteen year old to mess things up.

I feel horrible for lying, but this whole prostitution thing was the only way that I could make money so I needed to pretend that I was eighteen so I could do it. I didn’t think anyone would find out so I didn’t think it was that big of a deal. And I definitely didn’t want anyone to get hurt, especially Vic. I knew that all it would take is one slip up and he’d be in jail in a second.

Officer Elmakias took us down stairs and outside, directing us to separate police cars. Of course he would separate us so it didn’t give us a chance to make up a story. Hopefully Vic was paying attention to the lies I told just then so he’d be able to stick to the same story I’m telling.

The ride to the police station was long and nerve wracking. I felt sick to my stomach, well not as sick as Vic must feel. I can’t believe how much I’ve screwed everything up. I really didn’t want anyone to find out my actual age. If Vic gets into trouble for this I’ll never forgive myself.

The police car I was in got to the station at the same time that Vic’s did. He didn’t even glance at me as we walked up to the building, or when we were or the lobby, and not even when we were led down the hall together and into separate rooms. I sat down at the table by myself and the cop told me that he would be back in a little bit. I guessed he was going to go and talk to Vic first. I would do anything to be in that room, just to get some sort of idea of what he’s thinking or feeling. I hated not knowing. All I do know is that he’s probably never going to want to see me again. I’ll be kicked out of his house and I’ll be back to living on the streets. I know my parents won’t want me back. I don’t even know what they’re going to do when they find out what I’ve been up to. They’ll probably throw holy water on me or something.

I was waiting there for kind of a long time and the longer I was there, the more anxious I got. Finally the door opened and in walked my mother. I knew I’d be seeing her or my father tonight because I needed to have a parent present while talking to the cops, but it was still a little bit of a shock to see her. She came over to me and frantically engulfed me in a hug.

“Oh Kellin, your father and I were so worried about you.” She cried. All I could think was what the hell is going on? She wouldn’t be worried one bit. She’s the one that kicked me out of home. She’s the one that wanted nothing to do with me. I was practically the devil to her. Officer Elmakias came in after her and closed the door.

“Take a seat, Mrs Bostwick.” He said to her and she let go of me. I gave her a weird look and she gave me a fake smile back. She was acting. All of this was just to let the police see that she wasn’t a bad mother who let her child live on the streets. She took a seat next to me and Officer Elmakias stood there in front of us.

“Kellin, would you like to explain to me every detail of what happened tonight?” He asked. I wanted to keep it short and simple. Maybe if I made it out as though my parents weren’t bad people who abandoned me, then my mother might take me back home, because I knew Vic sure as hell wouldn’t take me back.

“Well, after my parents went to sleep tonight I snuck out because I wanted to find something fun to do. I found the club and got past the bouncers easily and then I met Vic and we started talking and decided to go upstairs where it was quiet.” I told him, acting as casual as I could.

“At any time did Vic Fuentes offer you money in exchange for you performing sexual acts with him?” He asked.

“No, that’s ridiculous.” I scoffed.

“Did he attempt to have sexual relations with you at all?” The officer asked. I shook my head.

“No, we had just gotten upstairs and started talking when you guys came in.” I said.

“Have you and Mr Fuentes ever had any sexual relations before tonight?” He asked.

“No, we haven’t.” I lied.

“See, I don’t believe you. I saw the way he reacted when you told him your age and that was a look of someone who had done something wrong.” He said. I wouldn’t give in to him. I would never tell the truth because that meant Vic would get into trouble.

“You don’t have any evidence that we did, so all you have is our words, and I say we never slept together.” I said. Officer Elmakias sighed.

“Are you aware that the legal age of consent in California is 18?” He asked. I nodded. “That means you must know that if you and Mr Fuentes did have sexual intercourse then he could be charged with statutory rape, right?”

“Then it’s a good thing it never happened.” I said, sticking to my story. “Now are you going to charge me with anything or can I go?”

Officer Elmakias looked annoyed with me. He could tell I was lying, but there wasn’t anything that he could do about it.

“Wait here.” He muttered and left the room. I let out a sigh of relief and relaxed, but tensed up again when I remembered that my mother was still in the room with me. She didn’t speak a single word to me though and I didn’t dare look at her to try and figure out what she was thinking or feeling. Moments later officer Elmakias came back into the room.

“Your story corresponds with Mr Fuentes’. You’re free to go.” He spoke. I let out another sigh of relief knowing that Vic was smart enough to lie too. My mother and I got up and left the room, walking through the corridor and lobby and finally out of the police station. I was keeping a lookout for Vic, but I couldn’t see him. Once we were outside though, I saw his limo parked across the street. I guess he called the driver to bring it here or something.

“What have you gotten yourself into, Kellin?” My mother asked once we were in the parking lot. She turned to me, making us stop walking.

“A way to survive.” I told her. I wrapped my arms around myself because it was a little cold tonight.

“I’m disgusted in you, even more so than I was before you left home. You’re an abomination and I’ll be damned if I let you back into my house again. I don’t ever want to get another call from the police about you again. You’re not my son anymore.” She seethed. I should have been upset, but I expected that speech, so I just took it. She turned around and I didn’t even try to stop her as she got in her car and left.

I turned around and the first thing I saw was Vic standing there, watching me. He must have just seen her leave me. He looked away and started walking towards the street where his limo was.

“Vic I-“

“I don’t want to hear it.” He said coldly as he stormed past me. I just watched on as tears sprung to my eyes. He kept walking and got in his limo. Moments later it was driving off. Once again I was alone and abandoned. I just felt so empty. I had it good for the few weeks that I was with Vic. I had been so happy. But now all of that was gone and I was back to square one with no idea what to do or how to get by.

I walked away from the police station, not wanting one of them to see me and start questioning me about why I was alone. The streets were basically empty now since nothing was open and I was away from the main part of the city. That was good though because that meant nobody would see the tears streaming down my face. I think most of the tears were not because I was living on the streets again, but it was because I had lost Vic. I love him, I admit that much, but I had lost him.

I kept walking along until I realized I had no idea where I was going and so I stopped and sat down, leaning against the closest building. I pulled my knees to my chest, hugging them and then just cried, practically sobbing. Everything was a mess and I had caused it, all because of a lie. Then again, if I didn’t lie then I’d still be in the same situation as I’m in now, or probably dead, which is what I suspect I’ll be like in a few weeks. I’ll probably get killed by another homeless person or by a gang, or maybe even take my own life because it just isn’t worth it anymore. No home. No job. No friends. No family. I have nothing.

I don’t know how long I was sitting there for. It felt like a long time, but I don’t think it was at all. I was starting to get tired though and the thought of a sleepless night in the city didn’t go over well with me. And apparently, that wouldn’t have to happen though. I looked up at the street just as a familiar limo had pulled up. It couldn’t be… He wouldn’t come back for me. He hates me. The limo door opened, revealing Vic.

“Get in.” He said coldly and moved over. I didn’t think twice about getting up and rushing over to the limo. I got in, closed the door behind me and it started moving. I looked at Vic who was sitting as far away from me as possible.

“You came back for me.” I spoke, still astonished that he had.

“I’m not leaving a sixteen year old on the streets. Stop speaking. I don’t want to talk to you right now.” He said bitterly. Wow, he really does hate me, but apparently he doesn’t hate me enough to leave me on the streets all night. I had no clue what he was going to do with me, but I was just grateful he cared enough to come back for me.

Neither of us talked on the way back to Vic’s place, and not even when we got there either. He was out of the car the second it stopped and was walking up to the house. I got out a little slower, wanting to give him his space. I went inside, just in time to hear his bedroom door slam shut. I went upstairs, just really wanting to go and talk to him, but I thought better of it and went into my room instead. I had a quick shower before crawling into bed and laying there for hours, thinking about everything until I eventually did fall asleep.

—-

The next morning I awoke with one thing on my mind; finding Vic and trying to apologize. I got out of bed and got dressed because I didn’t feel comfortable just walking around in my boxers now. When I was done I went downstairs, finding Vic in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water. The second he saw me he poured the water down the sink and went to leave.

“Vic please, don’t ignore me. I just want to apologize.” I told him. He wasn’t hearing it though. He walked past me and I spun around, following him

“I’m so sorry. I know I shouldn’t have lied about this. I didn’t think anyone would find out so it wouldn’t be that big of a deal and I-“

“Not that big of a deal?!” He shouted, spinning around to face me. “I have been fucking a minor! Did you ever stop to think that maybe I never wanted to fuck a sixteen year old?! And not only that but you put my fucking business in jeopardy. I could have gone to jail because of you!”

Here come the tears again. I can’t stand it when someone yells at me, especially when I care about that person so much.

“I’m sorry.” I whispered. I had no idea what to say to him. I couldn’t make this better.

“You fucking better be sorry.” He snapped, “God, fuck! I can’t believe you’re sixteen!”

“It’s only a five year difference and like, besides I turn seventeen in like two months so really it’s like a four year difference, so it’s not that bad and I…I, um,” I was rambling and starting to feel flustered. I just wanted to fix this but I had no idea what to say.

“It’s hardly about the fucking age difference anyway!” He changed his tune. I thought that was exactly what this was about, but apparently I was wrong, “I fucking trusted you! I let you in and I got close to you and you had been lying to me the whole fucking time!”

There was something I didn’t expect to see. In his eyes I saw hurt and betrayal. I had really hurt him. I felt like I just had some sort of epiphany. He actually cares about me. I could tell by that one look that he cares about me and I hurt him. And it was in that one look that gave me hope. He may be angry now but I wasn’t going to give up. I’d keep trying to make this better until he forgives me because I’m not imagining things here. All the kissing and cuddling and just all of the affection from these past few weeks, and how upset he is now that I broke his trust, that all can’t mean nothing. It just can’t and I’ll get to the bottom of this.


	20. Chapter 20

After Vic and I got in that argument I didn’t see him for the rest of the day. He went to work pretty early, I guess to do damage control after what happened with the cops. I had spent the rest of the day moping around the house, mostly in my room because I didn’t feel comfortable with wandering around his house. I didn’t particularly feel welcome here anymore even though Vic had brought me back here again. I knew it was only a matter of time before he kicked me out again.

I had other plans though. I have nothing left to lose now. I had held back my feelings for him because I knew it was all about business for him and I didn’t want ruin my chances of getting involved in the business by making things awkward between us. However now there wasn’t that standing in the way. What’s the worst that could happen if I tell him how I feel? He could either get mad and kick me out, which is what he’s going to do in the end anyway. Or there’s the slim chance he’ll feel the same, and I was already at rock bottom so I may as well take the chance. I just didn’t know when or how.

It was late that night, or very early morning, when Vic came home. I only knew he was home because I heard a smashing sound down stairs and him swearing loudly. I jumped up from my bed, not bothering with putting on more than my boxers, and ran downstairs, flicking the lights on to see what had happened. He was laying on the floor near the door, surrounded by broken pieces from a vase. He was laughing now and I could just tell he was drunk.

“How much did you have to drink?” I asked as I walked over to him.

“Hey, don’t you play the parental figure with me. You’re the child.” His words were slurred, confirming my suspicions. I went over to him, being careful not to step on the broken pieces, and helped him up.

“Yeah, I’m the child.” I said sarcastically, “I’m not the one coming home at 2AM drunk and recklessly breaking things. I’m the one sitting upstairs all night being responsible.”

“Responsible? Ressssponsssssiiiibllllllle.” He sounded out the word slowly as if he were fascinated by it. He was so drunk right now. I could smell the alcohol on him and as I walked him towards the stairs he could barely stop stumbling even with me holding him.

“Why did you drink tonight?” I asked out of curiosity.

“Because everything is fucked and it’s all your fault.” He said. Well that hurt. I guess people are brutally honest when they’re drunk. We didn’t say anything else as I helped him the rest of the way upstairs and down the hall to his room. I took him in and dumped him on the bed, not helping him take his clothes off because that would probably be over-stepping yet another boundary.

“Get some rest and I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” I told him and turned to walk out the door.

“Yeah, sure, go. What a fucking surprise.” He muttered. I turned to look at him. He was staring at the ceiling.

“What?” I asked, a little confused.

“People always leave, ya know? They leave or they lie. How am I supposed to let someone in? They’re all fuckers…well you’re the best fucker. Literally. I mean you’re great in bed, but now you’re like twelve and that ain’t cool. Oh no no no, not cool.” He rambled on. I ignored the comment about my age as I realized something else about him. He was so vulnerable right now. It was a side of him I don’t think I had ever seen before. He had told me once before that all of his boyfriends leave when they find out what his job is, but it only really just clicked now that he was still so afraid of people leaving him and that’s why he doesn’t want to get close. There are so many things I wanted to say to him right now, but I knew it wouldn’t be right because he’s so drunk, so I would wait until morning.

“Good night, Vic.” I spoke to the man who already looked like he was about to pass out. I turned and left the room, shutting the door behind me and went to my own room for another restless night of sleep.

—-

The next morning I wanted to make my move. I was up long before Vic and it was only when I heard the shower in his room turn on did I know he was awake. I was mentally preparing myself for what I was going to say and going through it over and over again in my head. I was going to apologize and explain to him why I felt like I had to lie, and then I’m going to tell him that I started having feelings for him long ago but ignored them, and then finally I’m going to tell him that I like him a lot. It’s simple. The speech I had in my head went for like five minutes and I just wanted to get it absolutely perfect.

I heard Vic turn off the shower a few minutes ago, then heard him walking down the hallway and that’s when I decided to go and talk to him. He was already downstairs by the time I opened my door and I hesitated for a moment before following. Nerves were filling me. I was so afraid of being rejected, but I know I’m not imagining whatever we had. I know there has to be something more. There just has to be.

“Vic.” I spoke when I saw him. He was in the living room. He turned around, not looking happy to see me at all. He looked down and turned back around. Suddenly the whole speech I had in my head completely vanished and I just blurted out the end result.

“I’m in love with you.” I said. He turned around quickly, his eyes shooting to me as a moment of silence fell between us. Oh God please say something.

“No you’re not. You’re sixteen. You don’t know what love is.” He spoke back. I didn’t like that. Sixteen year olds are perfectly capable of having those feelings.

“I know what I feel. I may be young…but…i-it’s just a number. I know that I love you. I’ve been fighting it, but I know that I do.” I told him. He has to believe me, he just has to. He sighed and shook his head. He was about to reject me and I just couldn’t take that.

“I don’t know what you want from me, Kellin. This is illegal, it has been from the start.” He said.

“You’re one to preach about doing illegal things.” I shot back. He looked away from me.

“Kellin just…stop. This conversation is pointless. Nothing would come of us. You know it and I know it.” His voice was so cold and had no emotion in it. He was shutting himself off from me. He was still scared. I have to convince him some other way, but there was only one thing that came to mind.

I walked over to him and with more confidence than I ever had before, I cupped his face in my hands and planted a kiss on him. I never initiated kisses, ever, so this was new to me, but it came so naturally. Vic was frozen in his place and not responding.

“Please.” I said against his lips desperately before kissing them again. It took him a moment to move, but when he did it wasn’t to kiss me back, it was to take my hands and push me away. I looked at him in disappointment. The rejection hurt.

“I can’t. I just…I can’t.” He said, his voice cracking. I let my arms drop to my sides in defeat.

“You know…I know you’re scared, but I wouldn’t hurt you. I’d never leave.” I said, and he didn’t say anything. He just looked away. Tears filled my eyes and I took a step back.

“Okay, I get it…I’ll just…go.” I could barely speak properly. I turned and ran up the stairs and straight into my room. When I went in all I wanted to do was cry, but instead I just breathed in and out shakily trying to contain myself. He doesn’t love me back. I was a fucking idiot for thinking that I had a chance with him. My life isn’t the sort of life that was supposed to have a happy ending.

I felt like I couldn’t breathe. I knew Vic and I weren’t technically together, but sometimes I felt as though we were, and so right now it felt like I had just gotten broken up with and it wasn’t a nice feeling at all. It wasn’t a feeling I had experienced before. My heart was clenching and I felt like the world was about to open up and swallow me whole. I just wanted to crawl onto my bed and cry, but I didn’t, because a voice interrupted my self-misery.

“The boyfriend experience.” Vic said from the door. I spun around, looking at him and wiping away the few tears that had fallen.

“What?” I asked.

“You’ve always wanted to know what my favorite scenario is…and that’s it, the boyfriend experience.” He said, but he sounded a little unsure of himself. It was like he still had that wall up. I wasn’t quite sure what he was getting at here.

“The boyfriend experience?” I questioned. He nodded and his hardened face softened and he gave me a look of longing.

“Yeah, you know…like sweet…loving…caring. That’s what I like and that’s what I want,” He paused. His bottom lip was quivering and he still looked so afraid. “And I want it with you.” He barely whispered.

“What?” I asked softly in disbelief. Is this really happening right now?

“I want it with you. And not as some fucking lesson. I want it for real with you for every day for the rest of my life.” He said and sighed a sigh of relief after he said it. I didn’t even know what to say. This is all I’ve wanted for so long and now I’ve finally got it, but I was frozen. After another few moments of me not doing anything, he smiled and came over to me. He reached his hand out and lightly brushed it across my cheek.

“I’m still mad at you…but even more than that, I love you.” He said, making my heart melt. I finally smiled back at him and his smile grew wider. He stepped closer and brushed his nose against mine before kissing me lightly. I moved my lips against his, slowly, in our first kiss as two people officially in love with each other. My stomach had erupted with butterflies and my heart was warm and filled with love and happiness.

He moved his hand down, tracing along my jaw, neck and down my body before he rested it, and the other one, on my hips and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Yes, almost every other time we had slept together it was quick and just wanting to tear our clothes off and have our way with each other, but this time was different and even though it wasn’t filled with that angry lust, I found myself more turned on and wanting him more than ever.

He picked me up easily and I wrapped my legs around him before he dropped me onto the bed, him coming down on top of me, neither of us breaking the kiss. He groped my thighs and moved his body against mine. The kiss was getting more passionate by the second. I had my fingers tangled in his hair and was refraining myself from turning this into quick, hot, rough sex.

He pulled back a little, breaking the kiss and I whimpered, wanting more. He looked down at me, smiling lightly before brushing my hair out of my eyes. I released my grip on him and slid my hands down to rest on his chest.

“Do you think we should wait?” He asked.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“You’re sixteen, Kells, so this is illegal. I just… I don’t know.” He said, looking doubtful. I didn’t think age should matter at all, not when we’re in love and it’s not like we haven’t done this already. I didn’t want to have a discussion about this, at least not now, not when I’m overcome by teenage hormones. I trailed my hands down to his jeans and unzipped them, tugging them down.

“I can keep a secret if you can.” I said and slipped my hand into his boxers. He gasped and nodded quickly.

“Okay, secret it is.” He said quickly and crashed his lips to mine again. I kissed him back and continued to massage him in his boxers. He moaned and rolled his hips against me. I kept moving my hand, going a little faster and brushing my thumb across tip.

“S-stop, stop.” He whispered against my lips after a little while, “I want to be able to last longer.” He took my hand away and I pulled at his shirt instead, pushing it up and we broke the kiss so I could take it off. He kissed me again, honestly I couldn’t get enough of his lips right now. He fumbled with the zipper on my jeans, then finally got them undone and pushed them and my boxers down. He grinded against me, rubbing both of our members together. The butterflies hadn’t stopped yet. They usually do after a while, but today they were still there. I love him, that’s what it was.

He stopped kissing me and pulled my shirt up and over my head before tossing it to the ground where his was. He came back to me and kissed my neck and slowly trailed the kisses down my collarbone and across my chest, kissing absolutely everywhere. He kissed down my stomach and got to my hips. He nipped them lightly with his teeth. He kept kissing down to my inner thighs while he pulled my pants down. He stood up as he pulled them the rest of the way off and I watched him while he took the remainder of his clothing off. He stood there at the edge of the bed and looked me up and down. A blush crept onto my cheeks.

“What?” I asked nervously.

“You’re perfect.” He said, making me smile. He smiled back, biting on his bottom lip. He went over to the drawer and got out our trusty lube and came back over to me, getting on top of me. He pecked my lips slowly a few times.

“I love you.” He whispered between each kiss. His wall was well and truly down now that he had acknowledged his feelings for me, and I couldn’t be happier. He pulled back a little and looked down to see what he was doing as he lubed himself up and then I felt him start to enter me. He looked back up and into my eyes as he pushed in and at that moment I had never seen a more loving, affectionate look.

I groaned once he was all the way in and the moment was over as he began moving in and out of me. He grabbed my thighs, making me wrap my legs around him. I know he wanted sweet and loving, but I couldn’t help but pull him into me a little harder with every thrust.

He grabbed hold of both of my hands and pinned them to the mattress, lacing his fingers with mine. I squeezed them tighter every time he picked up his speed. He kept looking into my eyes, and I looked back, probably in desperation because I just wanted him so badly. I think he understood too because he moved quicker and went to my neck, kissing all of my soft spots.

“I want to make you feel so good.” He whispered into my ear then kissed my ear lobe.

“You always do.” I said with a moan. He slid in and out of me with ease, being sure to put pressure on that one spot inside me that sent shivers through my whole body. I held his hand tighter as a louder moan escaped my lips.

“Oh Vic,” I groaned, “V-Vic, please.” I didn’t know what exactly I was begging for. He moved his lips to mine and kissed me deeply. My hormones were going crazy now. Love mixed with lust was a dangerous combination, but it was one that made me feel so amazing. This is what making love is. It’s not fucking like we had done every other time, this was making love. It was sensual and caring and I loved every second of it. I could see why he loved it too.

Vic moaned and broke the kiss, breathing heavily as he looked into my eyes. His eyes had gone dark with lust, but were still so full of adoration. He thrust in a little harder and deeper, making me moan. The pleasure was mounting now.

“Vic, I’m close.” I told him.

“Me too, babe.” He said, the little pet name brought a smile to my face and made my heart flutter. As he went on, the closer I got. I was right there, but he wouldn’t touch me yet.

“Oh please Vic, please.” I pleaded. He leant down to kiss me and thrust in a few more times before he grabbed hold of my member and flicked his wrist quickly. I whimpered and writhed around underneath him, arching my back. Vic and I moaned loudly, breaking the kiss at the same time as both of us hit our climax and were overcome with the most intense feeling of pleasure.

He kept moving in me and stroking me as we came down from our highs. He looked at me, smiling sweetly and kissed me tenderly. He pulled out and rolled onto his side onto the bed, making me roll over to face him.

“I love you, Kellin.” He said. I rested my forehead against his and smiled.

“I love you too.”

I never in a million years thought that this is where I’d end up, in bed with a man that I’m in love with, a man who had essentially bought me at an auction. But I wouldn’t change anything at all, not one thing. I’d do it all the same. I had no idea where we would go from here since our relationship is illegal, but at this very point neither of us cared what the future held. We were just happy to be together, even if for only this moment, but I had faith that everything would work out, no matter how difficult it got, no matter what laws kept us apart. In the end this is place where we would always end up, tangled in these sheets and each other.


End file.
